Le soupir d'une Rose
by Luna Opale
Summary: Rose n'a jamais porté Scorpius dans son coeur, c'est un fait. Ayant été victime de plusieurs de ses sales coups, elle a apprit à le mépriser et à se méfier de tout ce qui le concerne. Mais voilà une nouvelle année qui commence sans que Malefoy ne lui fasse de sales coups. Tenterait-il de changer?
1. Cours de Potions

**Chapitre 1. Cours de Potions**

Un soupir se fit entendre dans un coin de la salle commune. Cela faisait déjà quatre semaines que Rose et son frère étaient arrivés à Poudlard. Rose en était déjà à sa cinquième année d'étude et son frère, Hugo, à sa troisième année. Pour obtenir une BUSE, elle devait beaucoup étudier et ce n'était pas de tout repos. Elle avait aussi été nommée préfet, ce qui lui donnait une responsabilité de plus...Mais ça, elle en était plutôt fière.

De sa mère, Hermione, elle avait héritée de ses cheveux en batailles mais toutefois un peu moins épais et  
beaucoup plus bouclés, de son extraordinaire intelligence mais aussi de son caractère. De son père, Ronald, elle avait hérité de ses cheveux de flamme, de ses nombreuses taches de rousseurs ainsi que de son talent comme joueur de Quidditch (elle était devenue l'une des trois poursuiveurs de l'équipe de Gryffondor).

Rose était en train de faire ses devoirs d'Arithmancie, qui consistaient à transformer le prénom et le nom des gens de la liste donnée par le Professeur Vector, en une suite de chiffres pour obtenir ce qu'on appelle le nombre d'expression, le nombre intime et le nombre de réalisation. Chacun de ces nombres devait ensuite être analysé. Ce cours particulier était un choix que pouvait faire les élèves de 3éme année et plus. Seule Rose, comme sa mère, était assez brillante pour suivre ce cours.

\- Encore dans tes devoirs Rosie ? demanda Hugo, le jeune frère de Rose.

\- Tout à fait et tu devrais faire de même, répliqua la jeune fille.

\- Je n'ai pas le temps, je dois aller avec Albus et les jumeaux Scamander...,  
commença-t-il.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu vas encore essayer de faire un sale coup à Malefoy ? l'accusa-t-elle avec  
mécontentement.

\- Est-ce que j'ai parlé de Malefoy ? De toute façon, même si c'était le cas, tu sais bien  
que c'est lui qui commence toujours ! Répliqua-t-il, fâché.

\- Tu n'écoutes jamais ce que maman dit, chuchota-t-elle en fermant son livre de numérologie et grammaire, même si il est le fils de Drago Malefoy, ce n'est pas une raison de faire pareil comme papa et oncle Harry quand ils étaient à Poudlard...

" _Bien que je le déteste presqu'autant que toi...Sinon plus..._ '' pensa-t-elle amèrement.

\- C'est lui qui commence toujours, et tu sais bien qu'il s'en prend toujours à toi puisqu'il est en même année que toi et que vous êtes souvent dans les mêmes cours..., dit Hugo en s'appuyant sur sa soeur.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de mon petit frère pour me défendre, c'est embarrassant, répliqua-t-elle en le poussant un peu et en se levant.

\- Tu sais que j'ai raison, cria-t-il pour se faire entendre pendant que Rose montait l'escalier pour se rendre au dortoir des filles...

Oui, Hugo avait raison, Scorpius Malefoy s'en prenait toujours à elle (il avait aussi été nommé préfet, pour une raison qui lui échappait et qui la frustrait). À sa première année, dans le Poudlard Express, il lui avait fait un croche-pied et elle était tombée contre le chariot de friandises. Ses parents n'avaient pas été très enchantés de payer toutes les confiseries écrasées...

À sa deuxième année, le fils Malefoy avait vidé une bouteille de sang de salamandre dans sa potion d'amnésie qui n'était pas supposée en contenir, ce qui avait fait fumer la mixture et une odeur répugnante avait envahi la salle de classe. Mais pour ce coup, Scorpius avait fait perdre vingt points à Serpentard.

En troisième, pendant un match Gryffondor contre Serpentard (Scorpius était un poursuiveur), il avait ''accidentellement'' fait tomber Rose de son balais, mais heureusement, elle avait eu le réflexe de se maintenir à son manche et tentait désespérément de le remonter. L'équipe de Gryffondor avait eu droit à un penalty.

Parcontre, l'année suivante, Scorpius avait été moins accablant, car il avait été malade un bon bout de temps. Un coup que Rose soupçonnait de son frère et de ses cousins...La seule chose qui lui avait fait c'était de l'insulter le restant de l'année, il lui avait dit que son frère était un imbécile, ce qui était totalement faux car celui-ci avait d'aussi bonnes notes que sa sœur mais bref...Cet été, Rose avait beaucoup changé, elle était devenue plus belle et avait attiré l'œil de quelques garçons qu'elle avait laissés indifférents les  
années passées. Son quotient intellectuel n'avait n'avait toutefois pas changé, elle avait toujours des 100% dans ses devoirs et ses examens et elle disait toujours les bonnes réponses aux questions des professeurs, ce qui accordait dix points à Gryffondor pour chaque bonne réponse.

Dans le dortoir des filles, Lily était couchée sur son lit avec trois gros bouquins étalés devant elle.

\- Rosie, tu peux m'aider ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix exténuée.

\- Bien sûr, dit-elle en s'asseyant a côté de Lily, qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas ?

\- Je dois écrire deux parchemins sur les Moldus. La question à laquelle je dois répondre est : Selon vous quelle est l'importance de l'électricité dans la technologie moldues ?... répondit-elle en balançant ses jambes.

\- Géniale, je connais très bien le sujet, tu auras certainement plus de deux parchemins, dit-elle en riant

Voila qui changerait sûrement les pensées de Rose. Elle n'avait plus envie de se remémorer tous les sales coups que Malefoy lui avait infligés...

La nuit tomba rapidement et bientôt, tout le monde était couché et dormait. Cependant, Rose, qui n'avait pas réussit à s'endormir, alla dans la salle commune et s'assit sur l'un des fauteuils près du feu. Elle regardait les flammes et semblait hypnotisée par leur danse. Elle ne pensait à rien en particulier, elle restait là, sans rien faire. Puis tout a coup, un visage s'était dessiné a travers la brume de ses pensées, un visage familier. Ses yeux d'un bleu délavés, ses cheveux à l'aspect soyeux, blond, presque blanc...

Scorpius ne lui avait rien fait cette année, du moins, pour le moment...Mais pourquoi? Il mijotait quelque chose, elle devait s'y attendre! Il ne lui avait même pas adressé la parole, même pas la moindre insulte. Cependant, il l'avait observé...Mais pas de façons qu'il l'avait déjà regardé, on aurait dit qu'il était...déçu, anéantit. Mais lorsque leur regard s'était croisé, il avait froncé les sourcils et ses yeux qui avaient eu l'air perdus, indécis, pendant une fraction de seconde, étaient redevenus méprisants.

Quoi qu'il en soit, elle ne l'aimait toujours pas, son sourire toujours narquois ainsi que ses habitudes choquantes ne laissaient guère un chance de bien l'aimer. Rose avait déjà eu l'occasion de voir le père de Malefoy, elle se rappelait qu'à cette époque, son père lui avait dit '' _Tel_ _père, tel fils, la pomme ne tombe jamais bien loin du pommier..._ '', elle n'avait pas compris ce que cette phrase avait bien pu signifier mais maintenant, Rose comprenait parfaitement ce que son père lui avait dit...Scorpius était le sosie tout craché de Drago Malefoy. Les mêmes sourires arrogants, le même genre d'insultes, les mêmes sales coups...Il devenait un Drago Malefoy numéro deux...

Sur cette pensée amère, Rose s'endormit dans le fauteuil rouge...

Le lendemain matin, elle mit une de ses robes de sorcier et se brossa machinalement les cheveux, puis finalement, descendit dans la grande salle pour prendre son petit-déjeuner comme tous les élèves.

\- Je ne voulais pas te réveiller, tu avais l'air vraiment fatiguée...Au faite, pourquoi étais-tu dans la salle commune ? demanda Lily brusquement.

\- Je n'arrivais pas à dormir, alors je suis descendue c'est tout, dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

\- Tu as vu l'affiche de Pré-au-Lard ? demanda son jeune frère Hugo.

\- Il y a une sortie de planifier? demanda-t-elle en relevant subitement la tête de son bol de céréales.

\- Oui, dans deux semaines, moi et Albus on va acheter des AÏE...

Albus lui avait donné un coup de pied sous la table, celui-ci souriait maintenant d'un air innocent en regardant sa cousine...

\- Qu'est ce que vous mijotez... ? demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

\- J'allais dire..., dit Hugo en regardant Albus d'un air froissé, que nous allions acheter pleins de trucs chez Zonko !

\- Ne t'avise pas de faire une trop grande bêtise sinon tu peux être sûr que maman le saura et je peux te garantir..., discontinua-t-elle en le prenant par le collet, ...qu'elle serait prête à envoyer une beuglante n'importe quand!

Hugo déglutit.

Rose lui lâcha le collet et continua de manger d'un air satisfait, son avertissement avait fait peur à son petit frère et elle le savait. Personne ne voulait recevoir une beuglante. Hugo la regarda d'un air frustré mais déterminé. Rose savait que la Beuglante ne l'empêcherait pas de faire ses sales coups...C'était devenue une habitude pour lui depuis un bout de temps...Mais au moins, elle l'aurait un peu terrifié avant qu'il ne passe à l'action...

Les cours allaient bientôt commencer, Rose allait débuter en Potion, une salle partagée, en partie avec, des Serpentard...

Après le déjeuner, Rose monta à la tour de Gryffondor qui se trouvait au septième étage de Poudlard. Lorsqu'elle arriva devant la grosse dame, l'entrée de la salle commune de sa maison, celle-ci demanda :

\- Mot de passe... ?

\- Borbog le Barbu ! répondit automatiquement Rose avec confiance.

\- Non ! dit la grosse dame.

\- Ah, c'est vrai, on a changé ce matin...Dictame, dit-elle au portrait qui se déplaça et fît ouvrir la porte du dortoir.

Rose monta les escaliers à la hâte. Pris ses livres de potion, les fourra dans son sac et redescendit a la salle commune, là, ou la plupart des Gryffondors traînaient un peu avant d'aller à leurs cours. Elle sortit du dortoir et prit la direction des cachots, au sous-sol du château. Son père, Ronald, lui avait dit qu'en son temps, cette pièce ou se déroulait ses cours de potions était assez sinistre, la seule lumière présente n'était que des chandelles non parfumées que le Professeur Rogue (décédé depuis) plaçait un peu partout sur ses étagères poussiéreuses et parmi les nombreux bouquins sur les potions.

Mais maintenant que Severus Rogue n'était plus, il avait été remplacé par Professeur Ivana Dormfrey, qui était plutôt sympathique. C'était une petite sorcière replète aux longs cheveux noirs tressés. Elle ne portait jamais de chapeau, car même si elle l'avait voulu, il lui était quasiment impossible à cause de sa coiffure proéminente.

Elle posait beaucoup de questions au sujet des réactions des mixtures en cas d'erreur ou bien quelques fois, une sorte de petit quiz qui valait vingt-cinq points à la maison de ceux qui le réussissaient. Rose avait lu tant de bouquins qu'elle était une sorte de livre de connaissance elle-même. Malgré ses nombreuses heures de lecture et de devoirs constants, elle trouvait quand même le temps d'aller aux entraînements de Quidditch trois fois par semaine.

Rose entra dans la classe encore vide et alla s'asseoir à une table située à l'avant. Elle plaça ses manuels, ses plumes ainsi que son pot d'encre. Le professeur Dormfrey venait tout juste d'entrer dans la salle. Elle avait un énorme chariot plein de pots remplis de Scarabées pilés, de racines de Gingembre, de touffes de polygonum, de sangsues, de racines de marguerites, de chenilles et bien d'autres ingrédients...

\- Déjà arrivé, Miss Weasley? lança-t-elle, un peu amusée.

\- Oui, je voulais être certaine de ne pas être en retard! répondit Rose.

\- Une bonne habitude à prendre...dit-elle en commençant a placer des pots sur l'une des  
tables, es-tu occupée?

\- Euh...Non! Pourquoi? demanda-t-elle, intriguée.

\- Dans ce cas, pourrais-tu me donner un coup de main en plaçant les bocaux d'ingrédients sur les tables?

\- Bien sûr! Quelle sera la potion aujourd'hui? demanda Rose.

\- Quelque chose de totalement nouveau...Je ne peux pas en dire plus, ce serait injuste pour le reste de la classe, dit-elle avec un sourire énigmatique.

Quelques minutes après avoir placé les bocaux sur chacune des tables, la classe se remplit tranquillement jusqu'à devenir pleine. Le cours commença enfin!

\- Chers jeunes sorcières et sorciers, commença le Professeur Dormfrey, j'espère que vous êtes en forme parce qu'aujourd'hui, vous concevrez une potion...n'importe laquelle!

Les élèves chuchotèrent de stupéfaction.

\- Vous devrez fabriquer une potion de votre choix, poursuiva Ivana, et j'évaluerai votre méthode de fabrication ainsi que votre choix de potion. Et, puisque je me sens généreuse aujourd'hui, les trois potions qui m'épateront le plus feront gagner cinq points à leur maison! Des questions? Non? Impressionnez-moi!

Rose, qui était assise avec Albus ainsi qu'avec les jumeaux Lorcan et Lysander, les deux garçons de Luna Lovegood , savait déjà ce qu'elle confectionnerait, un philtre qui n'est pas dangereux ni trop simple: Lonéat!

Rose avait déjà commencé à fabriquer sa potion de guérison. Tandis que Albus, n'avait même pas ouvert son livre pour savoir quelle potion faire.

\- Tu as déjà une idée de la potion que tu vas fabriquer, Rosie? demanda Albus, intrigué.

Rose hocha simplement la tête, trop concentrée pour dire une mot.

\- Et toi, Lysander? dit-il en se retournant vers celui-ci.

\- Je ne sais pas trop, je vais peut-être essayer de faire une potion d'enflure, elle m'a l'air assez simple, répondit-il en feuilletant son bouquin.

Pendant ce temps, Rose mélangeait soigneusement la mixture claire comme de l'eau, trois tours dans le sens horaire d'une horloge et quatre dans le sens contraire. Le livre disait qu'il fallait faire ceci pendant trois minutes et quarante-sept secondes exactement. Ce que fit Rose en comptant chaque seconde près. Ensuite, il lui fallait verser trois cuillères de mucus de veracrasse. La potion devint alors d'un bleu presque électrique. Ensuite, deux plumes d'oies devaient être déposées sur le dessus de la mixture, celles-ci après quelques secondes de bouillonnement à petit feu, s'engloutirent tranquillement, comme le décrivaient les  
instructions du manuel. Rose devait maintenant attendre cinq bonnes minutes pour laisser sa potion mijoter.

\- Il reste dix minutes, annonça le Professeur Dormfrey.

On pouvait entendre dans la salle les élèves qui commençaient à paniquer. Mais Rose, elle, continuait de compter les minutes, les secondes exactes du bouillonnement de sa potion.

\- Cinq minutes mes très chers, cinq, pas une minute de plus, déclara à nouveau le professeur.

Rose dont le décompte en était à quatre minutes cinquante, ouvrit la fiole contenant les larmes de phénix.

\- Cinq, quatre, trois, deux, un, pensa-t-elle et rendu à zéro, elle versa les trois larmes de phénix.

Sa potion maintenant devenue d'un or bleu, était enfin prête. Rose éteignit les flammes qui guinchaient sous son chaudron noir cendré puis s'assit dans une exhalation.

\- Stop, plus un geste, ordonna le professeur Dormfrey.

Dans la salle, il y eu alors un mouvement de mécontentement de la part de quelques élèves qui n'avaient pas encore fini. Rose regarda aux alentours pour voir le travail des autres. Le chaudron de Lysander, fumait étrangement d'une vapeur rouge, celui de Lorcan sentait la pourriture et enfin, la potion d'Albus avait l'aspect plutôt rigide, comme celle d'un plancher de marbre.

Ivana commença alors à circuler entre les tables...

\- Très bien Miss Chang, je crois que vous avez oublié un ingrédient essentiel à votre mélange, retournez voir à la quatrième ligne si je me souviens bien, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, elle est très bien réussit, vous aurez une très bonne note...dit-elle d'un sourire satisfait.

Hanna Chang, eut un souffle de soulagement. Le professeur continuait de passer entre les tables en donnant des conseils à ceux qui avaient oublié des ingrédients ou elle essayait de remonter le moral de ceux qui avaient échoué.

\- Mr. Malefoy, dit-elle interloquée.

Rose releva la tête et regarda en direction de Scorpius. Celui-ci avait l'air fier de lui.

\- Je vois que vous avez parfaitement confectionné la potion de la Goutte du Mort-vivant, je vous félicite mon cher, dit-elle sur un ton charmé.

\- Merci Professeur, répondit-il, satisfait de lui en se tournant automatiquement vers Rose qui  
avait maintenant les sourcils froncés.

Le professeur, intriguée par ce mouvement, suivit le regard de Malefoy et regarda Rose. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent soudain sur le chaudron de la jeune fille duquel émanait une légère brume bleuâtre. D'un air intrigué, elle avança dans sa direction, puis arrivée à la hauteur de Rose, elle poussa une exclamation d'étonnement.

\- Tu as réussit à fabriquer cette potion? demanda-t-elle toujours interloquée.

\- Euh...Je crois, enfin, je l'espère, répondit-elle embarrassée.

\- Tu as confectionné Lonéat! s'exclama-t-elle intéressée. Je n'arrive pas à le croire...

\- Qu'est ce que c'est, Professeur? demanda alors Lorcan qui était tout aussi intrigué que les autres élèves.

\- C'est une potion qui est généralement utilisée pour guérir les blessures. Elle annule, entre autre, les effets de la Goutte du Mort vivant...,dit-elle en se retournant vers Rose. Je te félicite ma chère, très bon travail!

Dormfrey continua alors sa ronde pour examiner le travail des élèves. Rose, satisfaite de sa potion, se tourna alors pour voir la réaction de Scorpius, celui-ci avait l'air plutôt choqué. Rose sourit légèrement laissant apparaître des fossettes sur ses joues, maintenant rosées par le triomphe. Malefoy quant à lui, la fixa, contrarié, puis de façon maussade et finalement, il réprima un sourire, se retournant pour commencer à ranger ses choses. Son sourire, Rose l'avait remarqué et elle en resta stupéfaite.

\- N'oubliez surtout pas d'écrire votre nom et prénom sur la fiole que vous m'apporterai, sinon je ne pourrai pas vous noter, dit-t-elle sur un ton sérieux. Ensuite, j'aimerais que vous retourniez vous asseoir à votre place pour que je puisse donner les points...

Après que tout le monde s'eût rassit, elle commença à distribuer les points.

\- Chers élèves, premièrement, je veux tous vous féliciter de votre bon travail. Comme je l'ai promis au début du cours, les élèves dont les trois potions les mieux réussies auront le privilège de recevoir cinq points en faveur de leur maison. Après avoir fait le tour de la classe, j'ai décidé d'accorder à Mr. Malefoy de la maison de Serpentard qui a fabriqué la potion de la Goûte du mort vivant, à Miss Weasley de la maison de Gryffondor qui a concocté son remède, Lonéat et aussi à Miss Chang de la maison de Serdaigle qui a ''fabriquée'' une potion de vieillissement presque parfaite, les cinq points promis...

Rose croisa Scorpius avant de sortir. Il la laissa passer avec un geste galant. Elle hésita, de peur qu'il ait projeté un mauvais coup. Puis finalement, elle décida de continuer, de toute façon, le professeur n'était pas loin et pourrait certainement lui donner une retenue. Au bout du compte, il ne lui arriva rien, ce qui la surprit vraiment. Avant de tourner le mur pour se rendre à son cours des soins aux créatures magiques. Elle regarda discrètement à l'arrière, puis vit que Scorpius n'était déjà plus là.


	2. Le Quidditch fait tempête!

**Chapitre 2. Le Quidditch fait tempête!**

Un match allait bientôt s'annoncer, il allait opposer Serdaigle et Gryffondor. L'école s'était passée la nouvelle et attendait la journée avec impatience. Pour l'occasion, l'équipe constituée de Rose Weasley, Antony Spinnet et Alexa Bell, les poursuiveurs, Aaron Jordan et Sean Thomas, les deux batteurs, Chris Finnigan qui était le gardien et finalement de James Potter, qui, comme son père l'avait été, était devenu l'attrapeur, s'était réunie chainaque jour de la seme pour une séance d'entraînement de deux heures.

Ils étaient enfin prêts pour la confrontation de la semaine qui suivrait. Entre les devoirs et le Quidditch, Rose trouvait quand même le temps de s'interroger sur l'étrange attitude de Scorpius. Le geste de politesse, après le cours de potion avait été gravé dans sa mémoire... Rose n'arrivait pas en se débarrasser de ce souvenir. Qu'est ce qui lui était arrivé? Avait-il été victime d'une attaque massive de Joncheruines qui lui avaient brouillés le cerveau? Pourquoi un tel changement?

Encore dans une pile de devoirs, Rose avait du mal à travailler. La température n'était pas très belle à l'extérieur. Il y avait tant de choses qui la tourmentaient.

\- J'espère que ce ne sera pas comme ça lors de notre match... dit Alexa Bell d'un air inquiet.

\- Nous nous sommes bien préparés, ce n'est pas une petite température comme celle-là qui va nous gêner, répondit Sean.

Malheureusement, le jour du match, l'atmosphère devint encore plus agitée. Des vents violents et une pluie courroucée ne laissait guère l'envie de voler sur un balai. Rose, comme toute son équipe, était vraiment inquiète. Antony, le capitaine, essaya d'apaiser la nervosité de ses coéquipiers:

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, si la température ne s'améliore pas nous allons lancer le sortilège d' _Impervius_ , pour que notre vue ne soit pas brouillée par la pluie. Nous nous sommes beaucoup entraînés toute la semaine, nous sommes prêts! Voici la stratégie, Rose, Alexa et moi allons faire le plus de buts, toi, dit-il en pointant James, tu dois attraper le vif d'or le plus vite possible!

James acquiesça violemment.

\- Vous, dit Antony en pointant Aaron et Sean, empêchez les cognards de nous frapper, nous ne les verrons pas, car nous devrons nous concentrer sur notre trajectoire...Ne vous occupez de rien d'autre! Les cognards c'est tout! Protégez-nous coûte que coûte.

\- Compris, fit les deux batteurs d'une même voix.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous allons gagner ce match! Le temps est violent, mais nous, nous sommes résistants!

Les conditions météorologiques s'aggravèrent. Les nuages d'un gris anthracite faisaient tomber la pluie torrentueusement. Le vent soufflait furieusement et il faisait très froid. Lorsque Rose et ses coéquipiers arrivèrent sur le terrain, le sol était maculé de boue. Malgré la mauvaise température, toute l'école était présente. Des parapluies, qui n'avaient pas été assez bien tenus par leur propriétaire, volaient un peu partout.

Dans leur habit de Quidditch rouge et jaune, les Gryffondor avaient mis des lunettes et les avait imperméabilisé avec le sortilège de l' _Impervius_. Rose était carrément terrifiée. Elle devra voler à l'aveuglette.

\- Ça va aller? demanda gentiment Antony en mettant la main sur l'épaule de Rose.

\- Je...je crois que oui, dit elle en sentant son cœur battre frénétiquement dans sa poitrine, c'est la première fois que je vais jouer au Quidditch en pleine tempête, il est idiot d'avoir peur, finit-elle dans un murmure.

\- Il n'y a pas de quoi avoir honte. Je ne vais pas te le cacher, mais en ce moment, moi aussi je suis effrayé, c'est vraiment dangereux de voler en des temps comme celui-ci.

\- Je n'ai pas seulement peur pour moi, mais pour l'équipe..., dit-elle en chuchotant, pour toi surtout..., aurait-elle voulu dire. Car depuis deux années, elle avait un faible pour lui.

Il avait des cheveux foncés, toujours en bataille et des yeux bruns dorés à faire fondre Rose en quelques secondes. Pour cette raison, elle évitait de le regarder dans les yeux.

\- James attrapera le vif d'or et la partie sera vite terminée et...

\- C'est à nous, coupa Sean ,vous êtes tous prêts?

Rose attacha ses longs cheveux flamboyants en queue de cheval, ajusta ses lunettes de match, serra ses gants et enleva les plis de sa robe. Elle se redressa, respira profondément, pris son Nimbus 2000 et, comme l'équipe, traversa le long couloir qui menait au terrain de Quidditch. Le vent sifflait à l'extérieur. Rose frissonna. Elle continuait tout de même d'avancer. Puis elle s'arrêta devant la porte pour attendre son ouverture. Rose sentit une main sur son avant-bras, elle regarda automatiquement à qui elle appartenait et son estomac se contracta. Antony lui souriait chaleureusement. Elle lui rendit son sourire timidement et baissa la tête, embarrassée.

\- Enfourchez votre balai, lança le capitaine d'une voix mal assurée.

L'équipe s'exécuta aussitôt. Rose agrippait son balai de toutes ses forces, puis soudain, sans prévenir, la porte s'ouvrit tranquillement dans le bruissement des vieilles chaînes rouillées, laissant ainsi entrer les rafales de vents cruelles et froides qui fouettaient durement sa peau. Ils sortirent à l'extérieur, affrontant le vent sur leur balai et allèrent se placer sur le terrain. Mrs Bibine avança péniblement sur le jeu avec la boite de balles brunes. Ses cheveux courts et gris dansaient hostilement au rythme des coups de vent.

Elle posa la boîte et donna un coup de pied pour qu'elle s'ouvre. Les deux cognards et le vif d'of s'envolèrent et disparurent dans la brume de la pluie. Elle prit ensuite le souaffle bourgogne entre ses mains ridées.

\- À mon coup de sifflet, dit-elle en s'expriment d'une voix de stentor, trois...deux...un.

Puis le coup de sifflet retentit et le match commença, Alexa s'empara automatiquement du souaffle, Rose avait du mal à bien la va suivait quand oir mais elle lmême de près, Antony aussi était à proximité, tous les trois étaient en formation ''triangle''. Bell passa le souaffle à Rose, celle-ci le donna à son capitaine et il le lui rendit presque aussi vite qu'il l'avait reçu, Weasley mit la balle sous son bras et accéléra. Elle évita de justesse un cognard et deux poursuiveurs de Serdaigle. Soudain, elle vit le dernier des poursuiveurs foncer droit sur elle, Rose lança le souaffle à Antony et arrivé près des buts adverses, il le passa à Alexa. La jeune brunette l'attrapa et fit une feinte sur le cercle de gauche puis l'envoya de toutes ses forces dans celui de droite.

\- Dix points pour gryffondor, cria le commentateur, essayant difficilement de recouvrir les bruits du vent et de la foule qui hurlait.

Sans porter attention au but que son équipe venait de marquer, Rosa resta concentrée et continua de lutter contre le vent. Après quelques minutes de jeu, le score en était à quarante à dix pour Gryffondor. Tout à coup, de brèves et vives lumières sinueuses et ramifiées coupèrent de toutes parts le ciel noircit par les nuages. Un grondement de tonnerre retentit. Rose et James finirent par se croiser, ils étaient trempés jusqu'aux os.

\- Dépêches-toi d'attraper le vif d'or, cria Rose pour se faire entendre, le temps s'aggrave et ça devient très dangereux!

\- Crois-moi, j'essaye, mais c'est vraiment difficile de le voir avec toute cette..., il s'interrompit brusquement, le vif d'or venait tout juste de se pointer près du visage du jeune homme. Celui-ci n'hésita pas à le poursuivre.

Rose attrapa le souaffle qu'Alexa lui lança. Préoccupée pas James, elle ne regardait pas où elle allait. Elle passa le souaffle à Antony...

\- Rose, ATTENTION! , hurla Antony en voyant un cognard se diriger droit sur Rose.

La pauvre n'eût pas le temps de réagir, l'intervention de son capitaine n'avait qu'attirée son attention sur lui. Elle reçut de plein fouet la balle brune sur son épaule gauche. Elle bascula sur le côté, incapable de se retenir au manche de son balai. Elle tomba mollement dans une chute de plus de trente mètres, puis avant même d'avoir atteint le sol, elle sombra...

 _Rosie, Rosie...Rosie!_

\- Rosie, tu m'entends!? , demanda anxieusement Hugo, si tu vois de la lumière...

\- Ne sois pas idiot mon garçon, coupa Madame Pomfresh, les os de son épaule sont réparés, tout ce dont elle a besoin, c'est de se reposer.

Rose ouvrit tranquillement les yeux. Elle se redressa avec difficulté sur le lit confortable de l'infirmerie.

\- Que s'est-il passé? demanda-t-elle en portant sa main à son épaule encore douloureuse.

Toute l'équipe était autour d'elle.

\- Tu as reçu un cognard et tu es tombée de très haut, répondit Alexa, heureusement, Mrs Bibine a su te faire atterrir en douceur, à la vitesse où tu allais, tu aurais très bien pu..., elle laissa planer sa phrase.

\- Et le match? interrogea Rose

\- J'ai réussis à attraper le vif d'or, l'attrapeur de Serdaigle est vraiment très rapide mais comme toi, il a reçu un cognard, dit James en le pointant sur l'un des autres lits de l'infirmerie, entouré de son équipe, malheureusement pour lui, sa blessure est un peu plus grave que la tienne...

\- Maintenant, allez-vous en !, rugit la vieille infirmière sur un ton mécontent, elle a besoin de repos, Miss Weasley sortira demain matin, maintenant! _Ouste_!

Ils partirent tous avec quelques plaintes mais toutefois soulagés de voir que Rose allait bien. L'espace rendu vide, laissa voir des piles de cartes et de présent. L'un d'entre eux attira son attention. Sur une sorte de petite boite ronde et rouge, enrubannée d'une boucle de velours noir, il y avait une rose rouge. Lorsque Rose la prit entre ses doigts, elle l'ouvrit tranquillement et un morceau de papier en tomba, sur lequel était écrit d'une écriture cursive et nette :

 _Régales-toi de ses fondants_  
 _Tendrement xxx_

Aucune signature du destinateur! Rose fronça les sourcils. Qui pouvait bien lui envoyer ses fondants, la friandise dont elle raffolait tant?


	3. Pré-au-Lard frappe tout le monde!

**Chapitre 3. Pré-au-Lard frappe tout le monde!**  
 **  
**  
Ce matin, Rose sortit de l'infirmerie dès qu'elle fut réveillée. Elle était remontée au septième étage dans la tour de Gryffondor avec tous les cadeaux reçus de la part de ses amis et d'une personne inconnue. Lorsqu'elle entra dans la salle commune, il y avait un grand silence, tout le monde dormait encore paisiblement. Il devait être très tôt...Rose monta au dortoir des filles d'un pas léger et ouvrit la porte de la chambre. Cléopâtre, alias Cléo, son chat noir aux yeux d'or, qui avait tant fasciné Rose lorsqu'elle l'avait vue pour la première fois, était couchée paisiblement sur le lit de sa maîtresse. Bien entendu, le nom de cette chatte venait du fait qu'elle adoptait toujours une posture royale et audacieuse, quelque soit la position. Elle n'aimait personne, excepté Rose.

Cléo regardait sa maîtresse sans ciller. Un regard qui énervait Rose plus que tout au monde car il donnait toujours une impression de reproche. Weasley posa ses présents sur sa table de chevet et son attention s'attarda sur la boite rouge contenant les fondants. Le cadeau était tellement joli, qu'elle n'avait pas osé l'ouvrir. Même la tentation habituelle que ses friandises donnaient à Rose ne l'avait pas poussé à déballer la boite. La fleur rouge avait suffit à charmer le cœur de Rose. Tant de questions se bousculaient dans sa  
tête. Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas le nom de l'expéditeur sur le petit bout de papier? Comment avait-il su qu'elle adorait les fondants plus que tout autre confiserie? Et surtout, comment avait-il fait pour lui envoyer le cadeau sans que les infirmières ne s'en rendent compte? Parce que, bien entendu, Rose avait posé la question et chaque fois, la réponse fut décevante. Personne n'avait vu l'expéditeur des chocolats.

\- Quoi? chuchota-t-elle à Cléo qui la fixait toujours de son regard pénétrant, pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça?

Cléo détourna la tête, comme offusquée. Rose ne s'en préoccupa plus. Elle se changea rapidement et peigna sa longue tignasse rousse. Lily se réveilla tranquillement mais dans un petit cri, elle se leva brusquement et alla se changer. Rose sursauta!

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais? demanda-t-elle sans que sa cousine ne lui réponde.

Elle revint en courant, déjà tout habillée et commença à réveiller les filles du dortoir.

\- Réveillez-vous les filles! C'est Pré-au-lard après le déjeuner! Vite...! cria-t-elle dans le dortoir en secouant quelques unes des camarades encore envoûtées par le sommeil.

\- Nous allons à Pré-au-lard aujourd'hui?! s'écria Rose en se tapant le front, comment est-ce que j'ai pu oublier?

Elle se leva d'un bond. Cléo était terrifiée par l'agitation soudaine, un chat ordinaire se serait cachée sous l'un des lits, mais étrangement, cette chatte avait sa fierté et au lieu de ça, elle sortit de la chambre.

Bientôt, la salle commune fut envahie par les garçons et les filles de Gryffondor qui se préparaient à descendre à la grande salle, pour déjeuner. Après une heure, la bonne majorité des élèves se rendit à Pré-au-lard. Une foule d'activités se présentaient à eux. Pour ceux dont les objets magiques étaient brisés, ils allaient chez Derviche et Bang. Les adeptes de sucreries dont les gros morceaux de nougat moelleux, les cubes roses de glace à la noix de coco, les confiseries fourrées au miel, les caramels et les énormes blocs de chocolat, ils allaient chez Honeydukes. Pour les couples, ils allaient dans un petit salon de thé décoré de dentelles, très connu sous le nom de Madame Pieddodu. Par contre, le magasin le plus populaire chez les élèves de Poudlard, sera toujours, Zonko! Ce magasin vend tous les gadgets et les ustensiles nécessaires pour faire de bonnes blagues, dont les fameuses Bombabouses, des Bonbons à Hoquet, des Savons sauteurs, des Tasse à Thé mordeuses, Boule soporifique, Stylo anti-fautes, Baguette farceuse (qui fait l'inverse de ce que vous lui demandez) et bien d'autres trucs pour les farceurs de l'école.

Rose entra chez Honeydukes, elle ne pouvait résister a l'envie des sucreries (ce qui était, sans aucun doute, son péché mignon). Les étagères aux multiples couleurs aussi éblouissantes que des arcs-en-ciel, impressionnaient la jeune Gryffondor chaque fois qu'elle y mettait les pieds. Les effluves de sucre et de caramel donnaient le désir d'acheter le magasin en entier. Rose prit quelques bonbons quelconques, alla à la caisse et les acheta. Elle sortit calmement et regarda où elle pourrait trouver son frère et ses cousins. Elle marcha un peu et finit par les voir près de chez Zonko, ce qui n'étonnait en rien la rouquine. Elle les voyait rire à en pleurer.

Puis soudain, Rose vit Hugo recevoir un boomerang ensorcelé en pleine figure. Malheureusement, ce jouet revenait sans cesse sur la personne visée. Rose courut vers son frère tout en sortant sa baguette, puis la pointa sur le boomerang, qui reculait pour attaquer a nouveau.

\- _Reducto_! cria-t-elle.

L'objet vola en éclat. Rose se protégea la tête des morceaux restants qui tombaient et couru vers son frère qui était maintenant agenouillé par terre.

\- Merci, couina-t-il en soufflant un peu.

\- Qui t'as fait ça? demanda-t-elle, en colère.

Il pointa un garçon vêtu d'une cape noir qui se dirigeait vers le cabanon à côté du bureau de poste. Rose avait reconnu les cheveux blonds platine.

\- Malefoy, murmura-t-elle entre ses dents.

Elle courut jusqu'au cabanon, tout en rangeant sa baguette. Elle entra discrètement et puis soudain, elle l'aperçu dos à elle. Il ne l'avait pas entendu.

\- Comment as-tu osé lancer un boomerang ensorcelé sur mon petit frère!? aboya-t-elle

Il se retourna vivement surpris.

\- Je n'ai pas..., commença-t-il.

\- Arrête de mentir! Tu l'as envoyé droit sur lui, fulmina-t-elle.

\- Tu ne comprends pas...

\- Je comprends très bien, le coupa-t-elle, arrête de le harceler!

\- Laisse-moi t'expli...

Rose le gifla. Il s'arrêta aussitôt de parler. Il porta immédiatement sa main à sa joue, maintenant rougie. Il était surpris et désorienté mais aussi sérieusement énervé. Il garda toutefois son sang froid.

\- Laisse-moi t'expliquer, dit-il en faisant un pas vers Rose.

\- Ne t'approche pas de moi! dit-elle en reculant.

Elle voulu l'empêcher de se rapprocher en lui redonnant une autre gifle, mais Scorpius l'avait prévu, il saisit ses poignets sans grande difficulté. Rose essayait de se dégager avec tant d'énergie que Malefoy avait du mal à la contrôler. Finalement, il plaqua les poignets de Rose sur le mur derrière elle. Elle suivit le mouvement. Maintenant menottée et collée au mur, Rose ne pouvait plus se débattre. Elle fronça les sourcils et son regard lançait des éclairs.

\- Maintenant, écoute-moi, dit-il brusquement. Tu dois savoir que c'est ton frère qui m'a lancé ce boomerang pendant que je me rendais calmement aux Trois Balais, boire une bièraubeurre.

Rose ne bougeait pas. Elle restait perplexe.

\- Tout ce que j'ai fais, continua-t-il lentement, c'est prendre ma baguette et lancer un sort de défense. Ce qui a fait dévier le jouet de sa trajectoire, qui était, soit disant-passant, moi et il est retourné en direction de son expéditeur, ton frère.

\- Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas simplement détruit au lieu de lui renvoyer? demanda-t-elle,toujours en colère.

\- Il m'a attaqué et je ne lui ais rien fait! Il a fait ça pour le plaisir de me faire un sale coup, dit-il en fronçant les sourcils, je lui ai simplement renvoyé son joujou, pour lui montrer que ce n'est pas agréable de recevoir un boomerang en pleine figure!

Elle se calma un peu, mais elle était toujours en colère contre Scorpius. Disait-il la vérité? Pourquoi tenait-il tant à se faire comprendre? Rose plongea son regard dans les yeux bleu, presque gris de Malefoy et elle y lu une douceur immense et une vérité incroyable qui lui pinça le cœur. L'espace d'une seconde, Scorpius avait changé. Il reprit très vite son expression impénétrable. Son regard bleu argenté la regardait avec une telle intensité qu'elle fut obligée de détourner ses yeux verts. Elle se dégagea de l'emprise du Serpentard et engagea le chemin de la sortie. Rose s'arrêta.

\- Je ne sais pas si je dois te croire, mais la prochaine fois que ça arrivera, je me chargerai personnellement de te régler ton compte, dit-elle d'un ton menaçant, ton visage sera tellement couvert de pustules et de furoncles que même toi tu ne te reconnaîtras pas devant un miroir!

Elle tourna les talons sans même le regarder et sortit dehors, retrouver son frère blessé.


	4. Révélation dans la salle sur demande

**Chapitre 4. Révélation dans la salle sur demande**

La journée à Pré-au-Lard fût très marquante pour quelques élèves, mais très amusante pour le reste. Lors du retour à Poudlard, dans les heures du souper, Scorpius ne s'était pas présenté dans la grande salle comme les autres. Non, il s'était réfugié dans un endroit tranquille et silencieux. Une pièce où il pouvait réfléchir en paix, sans ces stupides curieux qui posent toujours trop de questions. Il était dans la pièce Va-et-Vient, plus connue sous le nom de la Salle sur demande. Il l'avait découvert au début de cette année et chaque soir, il s'y rendait pour être seul.

La pièce s'était dessinée en une petite salle tamisée par quelques chandelles sans odeur et un petit foyer qu'il avait allumé. Assis sur un sofa plutôt confortable, Malefoy observait le feu sans vraiment le regarder. La lueur de la faible lumière qui dansait la petite cheminée se projetait dans ses yeux pâles alors qu'il était perdu dans ses réflexions.

La couleur des flammes lui rappelait une chevelure rousse familière. Celle de Rose Weasley. Le mouvement de celle-ci se comparait à la danse du feu lorsqu'elle marchait. Un phénomène qui se produisait naturellement chez cette fille.

Plus tôt, Rose l'avait giflé. Et pas qu'une petite gifle! Il en avait encore la joue un peu rosée mais il s'en moquait.

Il reconnu chez lui, qu'une certaine forme de fascination commençait à grandir en lui. Quand il regardait le foyer, c'était comme s'il y avait un obstacle entre ses yeux et le feu. Un visage...qui s'imposait à son esprit, sans daigner vouloir repartir. Il essayait désespérément de l'effacer, mais en vain. Était-il amoureux d'elle? Il ne le pensait pas. Pas encore.

Scorpius savait comment il lui serait aisé de tomber amoureux d'elle. Exactement comme tomber. Une simple chute; sans effort. Il pouvait prétendre qu'elle ne l'intéressait pas mais ça se limitait à ça: des faux-semblants. Pourtant, il ne pouvait ignorer son cœur qui se mettait furieusement à battre quand Rose daignait lui jeter un coup d'œil. Bien qu'elle ne le regardait pas avec tendresse, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander comment elle le regarderait ci elle tombait amoureuse de lui.

Il secoua furieusement la tête. Pourquoi maintenant? Pourquoi cette année était-elle différente des autres? Qu'est ce qui avait changé? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas faire comme avant et l'ignorer ou même l'insulter? C'était tellement plus simple ainsi!

Il ne pouvait pas oublier lorsqu'elle l'avait rattrapé dans le cabanon. Lorsque ses yeux verts aux pouvoirs purement dévastateurs s'étaient accrochés aux siens.

Avant cette année, il ne l'avait jamais vraiment regarder.

\- L'avais-je vraiment un jour trouvé banale? se demanda-t-il à lui-même.

Il repensait à ce premier jour, dans le train qui se dirigeait vers l'école, et à son dégoût pour tous ces garçons immédiatement intrigués par elle. Mais à présent qu'il l'avait vu de près...

Il songeait au moment où leurs visages avaient été si près, pendant un court instant... Il ne pouvait comprendre pourquoi il ne l'avait pas tout de suite trouvé jolie, charmante et intrigante...Au fond, tout ce temps, il ne faisait que se mentir à lui-même. C'était plus simple!

Mais à présent, il comprenait.

Ses longs cheveux roux ondulants sauvagement autour de son visage parsemé de taches de rousseur sur un teint crème délicieux. Ses yeux verts, de la même couleur que l'herbe fraîche. Ses joues rosées, ses lèvres pleines...Elle lui coupait le souffle. Si délicate et si fragile. Mais avec un sale caractère...Il était étrange comme son irritation était charmante.

Oui, elle avait toujours été jolie. Mais cette année, quand il l'avait aperçu, quelque chose en lui s'était brisé. Son masque d'arrogance. Même lui avait été capable de constater le changement chez elle. Sur le moment, il ne l'avait que brièvement reconnue. Son visage et son corps étaient devenues _plus femme_ , plus séduisant. Oui, il avait étrangement été attirée par son physique. Après tout, il restait un garçon! Ce qui l'avait mené à l'épier plus profondément, à l'analyser.

Scorpius avait trouvé, dans l'espace de plusieurs cours en commun avec les Gryffondors, quelque chose de gracieux dans l'immobilité de Rose Weasley, le maintien de sa tête, sa main toujours sous son menton, lui donnant un air calme et pensif. Elle avait un regard toujours attentif, léger, avide d'apprendre de nouvelles choses.

Si intelligente, si insondable...cette fille était devenue le centre de l'univers pour lui. Scorpius ne voyait plus l'intérêt du reste du monde. Malefoy pouvait encore s'imaginer les lèvres de Rose. Comme elles semblaient douces et chaudes...Il pouvait se voir facilement en train de les caresser du bout des doigts. Très légèrement. Effleurant d'un doux baiser sa joue soyeuse. Un frisson de plaisir lui apparut dans le dos. Il sourit tendrement à l'idée de cette possibilité. Mais aussitôt, son sourire s'effaça tristement. Ce n'était pas aussi simple! Il ne pouvait pas tout bêtement lui toucher le visage comme il le souhaitait, surtout que dans l'état où en était leur relation (si il y en avait une), cela aurait été plutôt grossier et légèrement curieux.

Des rivaux. C'est ça qu'ils étaient. Mais le jeune blond était bien décidé à remédier à son statut d'ennemis pour pouvoir devenir, du moins, même si c'était la seul chose qu'il pouvait obtenir d'elle, un ami...


	5. Compliments ou bavures?

**Chapitre 5. Compliments ou bavures?**

Scorpius entra dans la classe sans un mot. Un des premiers à arriver. Rose était déjà assise à une table. Elle écrivait sur un parchemin, pensive et calme. Un rayon de soleil faisait flamboyer sa chevelure déjà rougeoyante. Il n'existait rien de plus beau, de sensuel, de magique que cette fleur magnifique. Ce don du ciel qu'on prenait plaisir à nommer rose, s'imposant plus qu'elle n'indispose. Scorpius souhaitait alors s'en approcher, voulant respirer son doux parfum, cherchant à se faire piquer, frôlant ses pétales de la main.

Mais il y avait toujours cette distance entre eux et il n'attendait qu'un signe de sa part pour passer outre. Il aurait tant voulu lui dire toutes ces choses qu'il ressentait au fond de lui, toutes ses choses que lui non plus ne parvenait pas à expliquer. Il voulait le crier sur les toits, mais il ne savait pas pourquoi il n'y arrivait pas. Comment lui dire si les mots ne sortaient pas?

Toutes ses pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête et il n'arrivait plus à s'en défaire. Il ne savait pas comment agir. Il n'avait jamais été quelqu'un de timide et le charme authentique des Malefoy qu'il possédait en avait séduit plus d'une. Mais avec Rose, c'était différent...

Pour une bonne raison, elle l'avait toujours détesté...Et il le regrettait. Comme il avait été stupide. Comment faire pour qu'elle daigne le regarder sans mécontentement? Comment faire pour lui soutirer un petit sourire?

En arrivant en cours, la jeune rouquine n'avait eu d'autre chose à faire que de sortir un parchemin et de commencer à écrire. Bien entendu, elle avait attaqué une disserte sur les Tentacula Vénéneuse. Elle était _chouchou_ d'innombrables professeurs et pouvait donc commencer ses devoirs en avance. Et même, parfois, comme ça mère le faisait auparavant, en rajouter pour mettre du piquant dans son travail. Rose avait entendu quelqu'un arriver. Elle ne se retourna pas, cela lui était égal de savoir qui pouvait bien être l'élève qui arrivait avant que le cours ne commence. Elle n'avait donc pas levée les yeux.

Scorpius fût déçu que Rose ne l'ait pas remarqué. Il alla s'asseoir à une table habituellement réservée aux Serpentards, à l'opposé des Gryffondors. Il fît un maximum de bruit, laissant les pattes de sa chaise grincer contre le sol. Un son irritable, mais cela avait eu pour effet de se faire remarquer par la jolie rouquine qui sembla n'être qu'agacée par ce manque de subtilité...Scorpius soupira.

 _Comment vais-je faire_? pensa-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel. _Par la barbe de Merlin,_ _s'il te plait! Ai pitié de moi!_

Il mit sa tête entre ses mains et ferma les yeux, essayant de penser à une stratégie.

 _Je pourrais...être gentil avec elle? Non?_ réfléchit-il, _je veux dire, si je suis gentil, elle_ _aura moins de haine envers moi! Mais...me laisserait-elle l'occasion de lui parler? Je_ _pourrais la complimenter!_

Il releva la tête brusquement.

 _Oui! Voilà une idée! Mais...Va-t-elle mal le prendre? Oh..._

Il remit sa tête entre ses mains, haletant tant il était nerveux. Il devait se dépêcher avant que les autres n'arrivent. C'était le moment idéal!

 _Voyons! Je ne suis PAS un trouillard! Les filles m'aiment bien, j'ai du charme! Mais_ _suis-je assez beau pour elle?_ pensa-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. _Vas-y_ _Malefoy...pendant qu'il n'y a personne!_

Il se leva tranquillement et commença à marcher en titubant un peu comme déstabilisé par ce manque de confiance en soi. Il se ressaisit et alla se planter devant Rose et brusquement, s'appuya sur la table de façon à ne plus vouloir reculer, une façon aussi de ne pas perdre l'équilibre, faisant ainsi trembler les parchemins et les bouquins de la rouquine.

Rose, qui ne s'attendait pas à ça, étouffa un petit cri en portant automatiquement sa main à sa bouche. Échappant dans ce mouvement, sa plume par terre. Scorpius la regarda intensément, sans ciller, le cœur battant à une vitesse phénoménale. Dès qu'il vit ce regard émeraude le regarder avec curiosité et profondeur. Un regard plein de questions silencieuses, tout s'embrouilla dans sa tête.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux Malefoy? demanda-t-elle brusquement, en ramassant sa plume, irritée.

 _Tu es belle!_ pensa-t-il. _Non, tu es beaucoup plus que ça..._

\- Ahem... Je...euh...

Rose leva un sourcil, à la fois mécontente de cette intrusion dans son intimité mais aussi curieuse de savoir ce qu'il voulait lui dire.

\- T-tu as...une...belle plume! bégaya Scorpius en pointant la plume que Rose tenait entre ses doigts fins et fragiles.

Rose regarda la plume qui se trouvait entre ses doigts puis regarda ensuite le jeune blond qui se tenait devant elle, toujours aussi imposant.

\- Oh..., fit-elle d'un ton perplexe,...euh merci! Je l'ai acheté quand on était à Pré-au-Lard...

Puis se souvenant du boomerang, de son frère blessée et puis de sa confrontation avec Scorpius, le visage de Rose s'assombrit. Comprenant l'erreur qu'il avait fait, Scorpius se releva rapidement, s'excusant et couru presque qu'à sa table. Il aurait tant voulu se gifler, et se gifler et se reglifer, encore et encore. Comme il avait été IDIOT! Comment avait-il fais pour dire une telle chose!

 _Tu as une belle plume! Non, mais... Quel IDIOT_ , hurla-t-il en penser.

Il ouvrit son livre et commença à le lire sans vraiment voir les phrases écrites noir sur blanc (beige plutôt, vu la vieillesse des pages). Il aurait tant voulu disparaître entre ses mots. Tellement honteux d'avoir complimenté une plume à la place de la fille de ses rêves. Scorpius sentait le regard de Rose sur lui plus que jamais. Si ce regard avait pu brûler, le jeune garçon aurait calciné en un temps record.

Rose regardait Scorpius sans comprendre. Que lui avait-il dit? Était-ce un compliment ou une blague ratée? Elle secoua la tête pour évacuer la scène qui s'était produite, préférant croire que cela n'avait été qu'une simple illusion, mais sachant clairement que tout avait été réel.

Les élèves commencèrent à entrer en classe. Le professeur Londubat, arriva avec un chariot plein de plantes et d'outils.

Scorpius fût soulagé que le cours commence enfin, il sentait que chaque partie de son corps était maintenant en cendres. Mais son cœur, lui, était intact et toujours aussi amouraché de cette fille si belle, si intelligente et surtout...tellement tout!

 _C'était idiot de ma part d'aller la voir sans savoir quoi lui dire, la prochaine fois, je serai_ _capable de la complimenter comme il se doit_ , pensa-t-il avec résolution. _J'aurai bien_ _d'autres chances, l'année ne fait que commencer!_


	6. Imprévue

**Chapitre 6. Imprévue**

Rose entra dans le dortoir des Gryffondor, un lot de personnes en sortie presque au même moment. Le salon était vide, enfin...il l'aurait été si Antony, le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch n'était pas assis dans l'un des grands divans rouges de la salle.

Cheveux noir, yeux dorés comme du miel d'une profondeur exquise, corps souple et musclé, il était l'un des garçons les plus convoités de l'école. En effet, il y en avait trois.

Le premier, simplet, cheveux cuivré, yeux vert, fils d'un héros, attrapeur de l'équipe Gryffondor, était le cousin de Rose : James Sirius Potter.

Le deuxième s'agissait d'Antony Spinnet, il devait tout à son charme démesuré et à ses sourires ravageurs. Poursuiveur de l'équipe de Gryffondor mais aussi Capitaine depuis deux années, celui-ci à fait de nombreux coeurs brisés.

Et finalement, le troisième, le dernier et non le moindre: un garçon arrogant, aux cheveux platines, au regard froid et d'un gris flocon de neige. Malefoy ! Le seul et unique Scorpius Hyperion Malefoy!

Ce dernier laissait carrément Rose indifférente. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était un des garçons le plus désiré de Poudlard !

 _C'est vrai qu'il est beau gosse_ , pensa-t-elle avec regret - en effet cette déclaration lui coutait cher. _Mais son arrogance est vraiment désagréable ! Et il a ce sourire qui donne_ _toujours envie de le gifler.._.

Bref, Antony était vraiment magnifique. Celui-ci avait l'air pensif. Rose décida d'aller le voir et s'assit à ses côtés, laissant toutefois une certaine distance entre eux.

\- Salut, dit calmement Rose, souriant bêtement.

Il releva la tête, plus joyeux déjà et sourit de telle sorte que le cœur de la rouquine rata un battement.

\- Salut, répondit-il, tu as reçue mon cadeau ?

\- C'était toi ? s'écria-t-elle, surprise mais heureuse.

\- Tu l'as aimé ?! s'étonna-t-il en rougissant, ce n'était pas grand chose!

\- Je l'ai adoré ! Comment as-tu su? demanda Rose tout excitée.

C'était l'homme parfait, comment avait-elle pu ne pas savoir que c'était lui qui lui avait offert ces fondants? Ils se connaissaient depuis deux ans et ils étaient de très bons amis.

\- Que tu aimais les Chocogrenouilles ? Facile ! Tout le monde adore ça! dit-il comme si cela était une évidence.

\- Des Chocogrenouilles ? murmura-t-elle pour elle-même, tellement que Antony ne l'entendit pas.

Tout ce qu'elle avait pensée plus tôt sur la possibilité que se soit son capitaine de Quidditch qui avait pu lui envoyer ses friandises favorites tomba en lambeaux. Ce n'était pas lui qui lui avait offert cette jolie boite rouge ainsi que la magnifique fleur... Elle avait crue connaitre l'expéditeur de son présent pendant une minute. Rose aurait été contente, non elle aurait été au comble du bonheur si ça avait été le beau Antony.

\- Je te remercie, dit-elle, gênée par son erreur mais surtout avec tristesse, sentiment de peine qu'Antony ne perçu pas.

\- Ce n'était rien, je t'assure ! Ce qui m'importait avant tout, c'était que tu ne sois pas blessée!

Rose fût touchée par cette gentillesse incroyable qu'Antony lui portait régulièrement. Au cours de la conversation, les deux jeunes gens s'étaient instinctivement rapprochés.

\- C'est adorable de te soucier de moi, remercia Rose en rougissant.

\- Tu es comme une petite sœur pour moi! Cela va de soi!

À cet instant précis, Rose cru entendre un bruit venant de sa poitrine. Son coeur n'avait pas supporté d'entendre cette phrase. Elle eût tellement mal que son coeur arrêta presque de battre...C'est ce qu'elle croyait en tout cas!

 _Une soeur_? pensa-t-elle tristement tout en baissant les yeux.

\- Je dois y aller, j'ai un cours de sortilèges! Ensuite je dois aller retrouver Alexa, tu sais, nous sortons ensemble depuis ! annonça-t-il joyeusement.

\- Vous...vous sortez ensemble? demanda Rose d'une voix un peu tremblotante.

Antony distingua cette fois-ci la touche de tristesse. Il se rassit brusquement au côté de Rose.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'étonna-t-il.

Rose décida de lui avouer ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur, une chose qu'elle n'avait jamais fait lorsqu'il s'agissait du domaine de l'amour.

\- Je...m'étais faite une idée et j'ai eu tort...de croire que...tu m'aimais!

Antony sourcilla, surpris par cette déclaration.

\- Tu es très jolie Rose, seulement, tu es une amie pour moi, une sœur! Je ne voudrais pas qu'il y ait de froid entre nous...

Il prit Rose dans ses bras comme pour une étreinte fraternelle.

\- Tu sais, j'ai reçu des tas de cadeaux lorsque je me suis retrouvée sur un lit de l'infirmerie. L'un deux a particulièrement attiré mon attention...

\- Pourquoi a-t-il attiré ton attention ?, demanda Antony en berçant un peu Rose.

\- Une boite ronde avec un joli ruban de velours noir avec un très beau nœud bien bouclé. Un rose était dessus. Lorsque je l'ai prise entre mes doigts, elle s'est tranquillement ouverte et un message en est tombé.

\- Je vois, dit simplement le garçon, tu sais de qui venait ce présent ?

\- Non, c'est pourquoi j'ai cru que c'était toi qui me l'avais offert, répondit Rose en baissant les yeux.

\- Je dois t'avouer que je n'ai pas assez d'imagination pour faire ce genre de cadeau ! Mais celui qui a eu cette idée devait être très amoureux de toi !

\- Tu crois ? demanda Rose en relevant la tête. Et si jamais ce garçon n'était pas mon genre?

Elle n'avait pas pleuré ; cela n'en valait pas la peine.

\- Bien, si le présent à lui seul a su séduire ton cœur, les apparences ne comptent plus! Et puis, si jamais il est méchant ou finit par être désagréable, je peux te promettre d'être là pour toi pour te protéger! Tu peux me croire, avec ton frère et tes cousins, ce mec risque de le regretter!

\- Merci Antony, dit-elle souriante, mon frère!

\- Je dois vraiment y aller maintenant ! Fais attention à toi, je n'ai pas le même horaire de cours que toi! On se retrouve vers sept heures sur le terrain de Quidditch.

\- Très bien, je serai là à l'heure! cria-t-elle pour se faire entendre d'un Antony qui était déjà sorti du dortoir.

Comme prévu, Rose arriva le balai à la main, cheveux tressés en deux nattes composées avec rapidité. Elle vit arriver son équipe entière enfin.

\- Salut Rose, cria Alexa à l'autre bout du terrain, tu es déjà là !?

\- Il fallait arriver à sept heures, c'est ce que j'ai fait ! répondit-elle à la copine d'Antony.

Rose était un peu jalouse, mais elle fût surprise de constater qu'ils allaient incroyablement bien ensemble.  
Alexa était toujours très gentille avec tout le monde. Elle avait bon cœur et elle était toujours de bonne humeur. Elle s'était toujours bien entendu avec Antony...Pas étonnant qu'ils soient tombés amoureux l'un de l'autre! Rose finit par balayer cette petite jalousie et laissa place à sa gentillesse habituelle.

Ils montèrent chacun leur balai, mais lorsque Antony allait enfin ouvrir la boite de balles pour les laisser filer, on entendit au loin des garçons s'approcher.

\- Qu'est ce que vous faites ? Nous nous sommes fait dire que le terrain était pour les Serpentard ce soir ! lança le capitaine de cette équipe.

\- Tu es certain ? s'étonna Antony, nous aussi nous nous sommes fait dire la même chose mais pour notre équipe!

Les deux capitaines s'entendaient très bien. Ils étaient matures et discutaient calmement.

\- Gryffondor! appela Antony , descendez de votre balai, nous avons un problème!

Tout le monde descendit sur le champ. Ils arrivèrent près du groupe de joueurs de Quidditch qui venait de se former.

\- Qu'y a-t-il? demanda Rose, un problème?

\- Oui, nous nous sommes fait dire à tous les deux que le terrain nous était réservé, répondit Vincent, le capitaine des Serpentard. Malheureusement, nous ne savons pas comment réagir face à cette situation...

Rose regarda l'équipe composée entièrement de garçons de vert et de gris. Certains lui sourirent ; elle en fit de même. L'un d'eux rougit comme une pivoine. Elle remarqua ensuite Malefoy, qui regardait ses coéquipiers du coin de l'œil, irrité. Leurs regards se croisèrent brièvement.

\- Vous avez une solution ? demanda Rose à la cantonade.

\- Nous pourrions...nous entrainer ensemble ? suggéra Malefoy. Je veux dire, nous avons tous besoin du terrain ! De plus, cela n'apportera que des avantages : ce sera comme un vrai match par exemple !

Les deux capitaines se consultèrent du regard puis acquiescèrent.

\- Très bien! Faisons cela ! dit Vincent, content d'avoir enfin résolu le problème.

Au contraire, Rose regarda Malefoy les sourcils froncés. Elle n'était guère heureuse de la tournure de son entrainement. Quel étrange imprévu!


	7. Entraînement sous un couché de soleil

**Chapitre 7. Entrainement sous un couché de soleil.**

Le soleil commençait à se coucher après une longue journée de rayonnement. Il laissait maintenant place à une petite brise fraîche et à de multiples couleurs orangées. Le temps était doux et calme. Seuls quelques oiseaux rebelles continuaient à pépier de petites mélodies.

Il y avait un peu de tension sur le terrain de Quidditch. Les deux capitaines s'étaient consultés pour que le jeu soit sécuritaire pour tous, aucun d'eux ne voulant perdre un membre de leur équipe. Les Gryffondors et les Serpentards étaient attroupés dans des coins opposés pour élaborer un plan d'attaque.

\- Je sais que vous voulez tous gagner, mais il faut aussi penser que nous sommes en entrainement ! Ayez pour seul but de devenir meilleur que vous ne l'étiez hier, dit Antony dans un ton ira bien et surtout : n'oubliez pas le jeu d'équipe!

Les Gryffondors fin prêts, enfourchèrent leur balai et s'élevèrent dans les airs. Quelques secondes plus tard, les Serpentards firent de même. Antony et Vincent restèrent au sol pour libérer les balles. Puis l'entrainement commença. Le souaffle fût rapidement entre les mains de Mike Crowley qui le passa immédiatement à Malefoy. Il mit la balle sous son bras et accéléra. Rose, ne voulant pas lui laisser l'opportunité de marquer un but, le rattrapa sans peine. D'un coup d'épaule, elle le ralentit. Alexa arriva de l'autre côté du garçon blond et fit comme sa coéquipière. Malefoy lança maladroitement le souaffle ; Alexa en prit automatiquement possession puis se dirigea vers les cerceaux adverses.

Avant de la rejoindre, Rose donna un coup de coude dans la côte de Malefoy qui poussa un léger gémissement de douleur.

 _Aïe_ , pensa Malefoy en s'éloignant , _je m'étais réjouis à l'idée de m'entrainer avec elle,_  
 _mais j'avais complètement oublié à quel point elle était sauvageonne lorsqu'il s'agissait de_  
 _Quidditch..._

Alexa donna le souaffle à son petit copain. Rose était à une hauteur plus élevée au dessus de son capitaine. Deux Serpentards fonçant droit sur lui, celui-ci passa le ballon à Rose qui l'attrapa et augmenta de vitesse. Elle évita un cognard d'entrainement, moins sauvages que ceux utilisés lors de vrai match, et soudain, la balle n'était plus en sa possession. Malefoy lui avait chipé et donné à un de ses camarades. Pendant un long moment, aucun point ne se fit. Le souaffle passait de mains en mains sans jamais traverser un des cerceaux. Les premiers dix points furent marqués par les Serpentards puis ils se firent devancer par les Gryffondors. Le match resta serré durant tout l'entrainement, laissant les points s'enchaînés sur le compteur à une vitesse effrénée comme à une roulette russe. Lorsque l'attrapeur des Vert et Argent saisi enfin le Vif d'or, la partie se termina.

\- Terminer ! cria Vincent. Vous avez tous bien travaillé, bravo !

Antony serra la main de l'autre capitaine et alla rencontrer son équipe. Les Serpentards s'attardèrent sur le terrain.

\- Bravo ! félicita le capitaine des Gryffondor. Nous nous retrouverons mardi prochain à la même heure, si jamais il y a un changement d'horaire, je vous le dirai...Encore félicitation, vous pouvez y aller!

Rose prit son balai dans ses bras, détacha ses nattes et enleva ses gants de Quidditch. L'un d'eux tomba par terre. Lorsqu'elle se pencha pour le reprendre, elle aperçut une main blanche à l'aspect soyeuse qui l'avait déjà happée. La jeune rouquine se releva brusquement. it devanMalefoy se tenat elle et lui tendait ce qu'elle avait perdu.

\- Ton gant, dit simplement Malefoy de sa voix grave mais toujours aussi charmante.

Sans un mot, Rose prit possession de son bien et marmonna un bref merci. Elle se retourna et commença à marcher quand elle fût soudain arrêtée. Quelqu'un tenait sa robe de Quidditch du bout des doigts.

 _Un compliment, vas-y, tu la tiens !_ pensa Malefoy.

\- Je voulais simplement te dire que tu as été très douée, commença-t-il en un petit  
sourire timide. Je dois aussi t'avouer que ton coude laissera certainement sa signature  
dans ma côte gauche...

Toujours dos au garçon, Rose eût un petit sourire de culpabilité et d'amusement.

\- Eh bien...Toi aussi tu as été très doué, et pour ta côte, fais-lui parvenir mes plus sincères excuses !

Malefoy ne lâcha pas Rose. Il sourit face à cet humour drôlement choisit.

 _Dis-lui un autre compliment!_ s'ordonna-t-il, _elle a l'air d'apprécier_

Il ouvrit la bouche mais fût coupé par Rose qui se tourna pour le regarder.

\- Pourrais-tu, s'il te plait, lâcher mes vêtements ? demanda-t-elle. J'ai quelques devoirs à finir pour demain et je suis une vieille nature...Je n'aime pas me coucher trop tard !

Il la relâcha et la regarda s'éloigner, lorgnant la fascinante danse que ses cheveux de flammes lui offraient en spectacle.

 _Mon vieux, elle ne t'a pas crié dessus et ne t'a encore moins insulté! C'est un bon_ _départ!_ médita le blond, un sourire triomphal aux lèvres.

\- Hey! Tu rentres Scorpius ? demanda le gardien se son équipe.

Il sursauta. Il avait complètement oublié son équipe qui l'attendait. Il était trop facile pour lui de s'évader du monde. Surtout lorsqu'il se trouvait en présence de cette chère Rose. Pour lui, c'était comme une bulle qui se formait autour d'eux. Il soupira et se retourna.

\- Oui j'arrive, dit-il simplement.

Il se tourna une dernière fois en direction de Rose, mais elle n'était déjà plus là...


	8. Un bain pour deux

**Chapitre 8. Un bain pour deux...**

Il était maintenant neuf heures et demie et Rose achevait d'écrire le dernier mot de son devoir. La salle commune de sa maison était encore bien remplie. Quelques élèves jouaient aux échecs version sorcier et d'autres discutaient entre eux.

Aujourd'hui avait été une journée très exigeante pour tout le monde. Rose était un peu tendue et fatiguée. Ses muscles lui étaient un peu douloureux. La jeune fille avait envie, malgré l'heure, de nager, d'aller dans la salle de bain des préfets et de prendre un bon bain chaud, seulement pour se détendre. La simple fluidité de l'eau contre sa peau saurait l'apaiser. Elle prit ses bouquins dans ses mains...

En montant l'escalier en bois menant au dortoir des filles, un chat noir aux yeux perçant l'observa.

\- Ne me regarde pas comme ça, Cléo, dit-elle doucement à sa chatte. J'ai eu une journée éprouvante.

Elle caressa la douce fourrure de l'animal et poussa la porte de la chambre. Une fille asiatique était en train de faire son lit.

\- Salut Shana, dit Rose d'une voix amicale.

Elle sursauta un peu mais sourit tout de même.

\- C'est toi ! Tu m'as fichu une de ses trouilles ! dit-elle en riant. Tu viens déjà te coucher ?

Rose était en train de fouiller dans ses tiroirs. Elle était à la recherche de son maillot de bain et d'une serviette.

\- J'ai l'intention d'aller me baigner ! dit Rose sur un ton enjoué.

\- À cette heure ?! s'étonna Shana en ouvrant de gros yeux. Tu sais qu'à ce temps-ci de l'année...Il fait froid!

\- Je ne compte pas aller dehors, voyons! plaisanta Rose toujours le nez dans les tiroirs. Des plans pour attraper un rhume...

\- Où vas-tu aller alors ?

\- Je vais dans la salle de bain de préfets ! dit la rouquine sur un ton d'évidence. Comme la baignoire est gigantesque, je me suis dit que je pourrais y nager un peu. Tu veux venir avec moi ?

\- C'est vraiment gentil de ta part de m'inviter, commença Shana en se laissant tomber sur son lit, mais je suis exténuée, une autre fois peut-être ?

\- À toi de voir..., répliqua Rose en trouvant ce qu'elle cherchait.

Elle prit son sac, mit son maillot de bain à l'intérieur, une brosse à cheveux, une serviette et son pyjama puis le coinça sous son bras.

\- Bonne soirée Shana, dit-elle avant de quitter la pièce.

\- Bonne baignade ! répondit Shana en souriant.

La Gryffondor sortie de la salle commune puis descendit au cinquième étage. Elle croisa quelques élèves de Poufsouffle. Elle vit brièvement une tête aux cheveux blonds platines, un corps fort...Elle devinait sans peine que si la personne était de face, elle apercevrait des yeux couleur bleu acier.

 _Pourquoi est-ce que je finis toujours par le croiser ?_ se demanda-t-elle en poussant un grognement de mécontentement.

Elle ne s'en préoccupa pas, préférant continuer son chemin. Elle poussa doucement la porte de la salle de bain et y pénétra. La grande pièce était magnifique. Dotée d'un grand comptoir avec de beaux miroirs accrochés au-dessus, avec son immense baignoire elle avait des allures vieillottes.

Rose enfila son maillot de bain à la hâte et plia ses vêtements. Elle les rangea dans son sac de sorte à ce qu'ils ne se mouillent pas puis elle ouvrit les trois valves qui laissèrent couler l'eau dans le grand bassin. L'eau savonneuse formait des bulles colorées qui s'envolaient dans les airs dans de petites danses lentes.

La rousse entra dans l'eau chaude tranquillement puis s'assit. Ses muscles commençaient déjà à se détendre. Après quelques minutes sans bouger, la rouquine s'enfonça dans l'eau après avoir prit une grande respiration. Les yeux fermés, elle ne faisait qu'apprécier le léger mouvement fluide de l'eau — celle-ci lui caressait la peau doucement.

À bout de souffle, elle remonta à la surface. Elle essora ses cheveux pour enlever le plus d'eau possible, toujours haletante par cette petite apnée. Rose ferma les yeux. Soudain, elle entendit un mouvement derrière elle. Elle se retourna brusquement et vit une personne.

\- Que fais-tu ici !? cria-t-elle à Malefoy qui était en short et qui pliait son linge.

\- Ça se voit non ? répondit-il calmement. Ça te dérange ?

Rose était rouge de colère, d'humiliation mais aussi de gêne. Elle n'avait jamais vu Malefoy torse nu. Et elle comprenait mieux maintenant pourquoi les filles étaient en adoration devant lui.

\- Non, mais j'étais là avant, dit-elle brusquement. Va-t-en!

Malefoy trempa le bout de son pied dans la baignoire pour vérifier la température. Elle remarqua alors que sur sa côte gauche, il y avait une petite marque bleue.

\- Moi ça ne me dérange pas ! De toute façon cette salle ce nomme : La salle de bain DES préfets, il n'a pas été interdit d'être plusieurs ! dit-il en entrant dans l'eau.

Le coeur battant, Rose regardait la situation s'envenimer sans ne pouvoir rien y changer. Elle était mal à l'aise. Il y avait de quoi aussi. Son pire ennemi se trouvait en face d'elle, torse nu mais surtout dans la même baignoire qu'elle. Tous ces mots n'étaient pas faits pour être dans la même phrase. C'était complètement exclu. Malefoy regarda Rose du coin de l'oeil, le regard songeur alors qu'elle ne savait pas comment réagir.

\- C'est d'accord, tu peux rester ! finit-elle par dire en reculant. Mais trois bras de distance!

Il sourit étrangement mais s'installa confortablement comme pour se souder au bain. Un silence de mort tomba dans la salle, tout ce que l'on pouvait entendre était le crépitement des bulles et le mouvement de l'eau lorsque l'un des deux personnes bougeaient.

\- Alors..., commença-t-il sans savoir quoi dire. Ton devoir il est terminé?

\- Il n'a pas été très long..., répondit-elle simplement en détournant les yeux du corps parfait et pâle de son vis-à-vis.

Ce dernier acquiesça.

\- Et...toi? demanda-t-elle

\- Je ne l'ai pas commencé, dit-il en riant.

Se relevant droitement, elle ouvrit de gros yeux.

\- Tu comptes le commencer quand ? interrogea-t-elle sur un ton de reproche.

Il ne s'attendait pas à cette réaction et mit un moment avant de répondre pour réfléchir puis sourit à nouveau.

\- Lorsque tu accepteras de m'aider ! dit-il avec espérance.

Rose ouvrit la bouche mais aucun mot n'en sortit. Elle était estomaquer, renverser, outrer...Les mots ne suffisaient pas pour décrire cette émotion qui l'envahissait peu à peu.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire que je vais accepter ? demanda-t-elle, le regard toujours furieux.

\- Une intuition..., dit-il en souriant calmement.

\- Tes intuitions sont fausses et infondées, répliqua-t-elle abruptement.

Le silence retomba. Chacun était perdu dans ses pensées, se jetant quelques coups d'œil ici et là. Ce fut finalement Rose qui brisa le silence.

\- Pourquoi es-tu aussi étrange cette année? demanda-t-elle

 _Étrange?_ pensa-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. _Elle ne se rend pas compte à quel point je_ _suis fou d'elle? Mais d'un côté, moi-même, j'ai eu de la difficulté à me l'avouer..._

Il se tortilla, mal à l'aise, cherchant à retrouver sa position décontractée sans en être capable. Que pouvait-il lui dire? Si leur relation n'avait pas été aussi houleuse, il l'aurait carrément embrassé, là, maintenant!

\- Je ne suis pas étrange, répondit-il, incarnant l'innocence.

Rose gronda et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Tout à coup, Malefoy explosa de rire. Bougeant dans tous les sens ; se trémoussant.

\- Quoi? s'étonna-t-elle en se levant debout. Pourquoi ris-tu ?

\- Ha ha, tu aurais dû voir ton air, ha ha ha, dit-il simplement entre plusieurs rires.

Rouge de honte, elle s'enfonça dans l'eau attendant que les moqueries cessent. Cela prit un bon moment avant qu'il ne se calme. L'eau avait tellement bougée qu'il n'y avait plus de bulles. Juste quelques nuages de mousses à certains endroits. Rose s'était éloignée du garçon et jouait tristement avec une mèche de ses cheveux mouillées.

Malefoy se racla la gorge pour parler mais fût immédiatement coupé par Rose.

\- Ne me parle plus, dit-elle amèrement en se levant et en sortant du bain.

Malefoy, surprit par cette phrase se leva tranquillement et voulu la suivre mais il glissa. Il tomba sur le ventre et un énorme claquement raisonna sur l'eau. Comme une gigantesque gifle. Et l'eau déborda du bassin, tel un raz de marrée. Rose avait vu la scène et elle riait à présent tellement qu'elle en était presque couchée par terre.

Lorsqu'il se releva, de grosses marques rouges s'étendaient sur son ventre et ses cheveux, habituellement bien coiffés, tous soigneusement bien à leur place, étaient maintenant sens dessus dessous devant ses yeux.

Reprenant ses esprits, notre sorcière courra chercher sa serviette et entreprit de se sécher. Malefoy la rejoignit lentement tout en essayant de replacer ses cheveux de façon acceptable et se racla la gorge.

\- Ce n'était pas prévu ! dit-il d'un air gêné.  
\- Non, mais c'était amusant! rit-elle

 _Au moins ça l'a fait rire_ , soupira-t-il, _quelle belle mélodie pour mes oreilles._

Rose prit ses affaires et sans un mot, seulement en pouffant , elle sortit de la pièce, le laissant à lui même. Il regarda autour de lui et aperçu un objet sur le comptoir. Rose avait oublié sa brosse à cheveux. Il la prit entre ses doigts et pensa avec amusement.

 _J'ai une autre raison d'aller lui parler demain..._ , pensa-t-il joyeusement.


	9. Décision

**Chapitre 9. Décision**

Malefoy arriva dans la salle d'Étude réservée aux élèves qui souhaitaient étudier ou bien qui avaient des devoirs à terminer. Un professeur était à la disposition des personnes ayant besoin d'aide.

Bien sûr, la première chose que le jeune blond fit lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce, fût de chercher Rose du regard. C'était tellement embarrassant pour lui de voir comme son univers semblait vide sans elle. Toute son existence était centrée sur cette fille à présent.

Après un bref moment, il la vit enfin. Calme et souriante. Cheveux toujours aussi fascinants et éclatants que les flammes d'un feu. Yeux brillants et envoûtants. Infiniment plus ravissante qu'une simple fleur... Elle était assise avec grâce et assurance sur les bancs miteux des tables, aux côtés de son capitaine de Quidditch.

Il fronça les sourcils. Au fil des semaines, il s'était aperçu qu'Anthony avait pris l'habitude de s'asseoir avec elle pendant les heures de révisions. Discutant avec la belle Rose, encouragé par ses sourires.

 _Rien que des sourires polis_ , tentait-il de se persuader.

De la même manière, Malefoy s'amusait souvent à s'imaginer l'envoyer valser à l'autre bout de la pièce pour qu'il aille s'écraser contre le mur, loin d'elle. Une furie aussi intense qu'imprévue transforma ses mains en poings aux jointures aussi blanches que de la neige fraichement tombée.

Il ne comprenait pas cette émotion...C'était un mélange de douleur, de rage, de désir et de désespoir. Il n'avait jamais ressentit cela auparavant et il était incapable de mettre un nom dessus.

Le garçon prit une grande respiration, pour lui donner du courage, et avança en direction de Rose Weasley qui avait l'air de très bien s'entendre avec cet Antony qu'il considérait maintenant, et étonnement, comme un rival. Il serra les dents à l'idée qu'ils puissent former un couple.

Arrivé à destination, Malefoy s'assit devant les deux Gryffondors sans demander la permission, jetant un regard noir à Spinnet au passage. Il avait l'air habité par un démon. Jamais ses yeux n'avaient été aussi effrayants.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais? demanda Rose sur un ton brusque - ce qui attira son attention.

 _Bonne question, qu'est-ce que je fais...?_ , se demanda le garçon, _pourquoi suis-je allé la_ _voir avant même de savoir ce que j'avais l'intention de faire ? Encore une fois j'ai eu une_ _pulsion qui ma poussée à aller la voir..._

\- Je...euh, bégaya le blond en se tortillant, mal à l'aise.

Antony se leva tout en rangeant ses livres, un sourire en coin.

\- Je dois y aller, j'ai un cours de botanique, commença-t-il

Il se pencha à l'oreille de Rose tout en le regardant du coin de l'œil puis lui chuchota quelque chose d'inintelligible. Une simple phrase qui fît sourire Rose de toutes ses dents. Scorpius contracta sa bouche et les muscles de sa mâchoire carrée devinrent visibles.

Pensant à tous les livres qu'il avait lus, à tous les sentiments qu'une personne pouvait avoir, il finit par trouver le mot qui reflétait son attitude depuis un bon moment.

 _Je suis jaloux_ , pensa-t-il en grinçant des dents. _Comme c'est irritant..._

Rose rit à ce que son capitaine lui avait dit et encore une fois, un torrent de jalousie le dévora du plus profond de lui-même. Il fixa Antony s'en aller jusqu'à ce qu'il soit hors de vue, puis lorsqu'il se retourna, ses yeux aciers rencontrèrent ceux de Rose qui le regardait sans ciller.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Malefoy ? demanda-t-elle avec mécontentement.

La façon dont elle prononça son nom déclencha une étrange réaction dans le corps du garçon. Il fut secoué par une vague de frissons qui affola dangereusement son coeur.

\- Tu réponds ? commença-t-elle à s'énerver.

 _Répond pauvre imbécile!_ hurla-t-il à lui-même.

\- Tu...Tu avais oubliée ceci dans la salle de bain hier soir, dit-il en sortant la brosse à cheveux de son sac contenant ses bouquins.

Il la déposa soigneusement sur la table, en avant de sa propriétaire qui n'avait pas bougée.

 _Et si la brosse n'était pas à elle?_ se demanda-t-il soigneusement. _Non! Les cheveux_ _roux sur cette brosse ne peuvent tromper personne..._

Rose prit délicatement son bien et le rangea dans son sac. Elle hocha la tête en guise de remerciement.

\- C'est tout ? interrogea-t-elle

 _Quoi ? Déjà ? Elle veut déjà se débarrasser de moi ?_ pensa-t-il tristement.

Il repensa à la soirée d'hier. À toute la conversation qu'il avait eut avec elle. Il se rappela Rose en maillot de bain, ses formes gracieuses et généreuses, sa peau pâle, son ventre plat...Ses cuisses fermes et ses...

Il déglutit et secoua la tête, honteux de ses propres pensées. Il aurait tant voulu se frapper pour s'être permit des réflexions obscènes et déplacées. C'était carrément scandaleux la façon dont il se la remémorait.

Malefoy l'avait trouvé à tomber. S'il n'avait pas eu contrôle de lui-même, il se serait sûrement évanoui ou, pire encore, son entre-jambe se serait tendu. Mal à l'aise, le garçon se tortilla à nouveau.

\- Tu es censé m'aider pour mon devoir, dit-il en essayant de faire disparaître les images de Rose en maillot de bain, mouillée et parfaite.

Il secoua à nouveau la tête. Rose se raidit et ouvrit de gros yeux.

\- Je n'ai jamais dis que je t'aiderais! riposta-t-elle à ces absurdités.

Le Serpentard eût un sourire en coin. Voilà qui allait lui changer les idées. Se quereller avec cette fille était très courant pour lui et il savait qu'il devait beaucoup réfléchir pour la suivre. Rose était incroyablement perspicace lorsqu'il s'agissait de contre-attaquer.

\- Mes intuitions ne me trompent jamais! dit -il en la regardant profondément.

 _[..] en théorie. Juste lorsqu'il ne s'agit pas de toi, Rose Weasley..._ , finit-il dans sa tête.

Il n'était pas certain qu'elle accepterait mais peut-être qu'en insistant un peu, elle dirait oui avec frustration.

\- Pourquoi veux-tu absolument que se soit moi qui t'aides ? demanda-t-elle en bronchant.

\- Parce que tu es la fille la plus intelligente que je connaisse ! dit-il simplement d'un ton  
sérieux.

 _Intelligente, réfléchie, responsable, magnifique, gracieuse, incroyable..._ énuméra-t-il en continuant de la regarder intensément.

Rose pencha la tête, incrédule, réfléchissant à toute vitesse. Nerveux, il tira discrètement son collet et essuya ses mains moites sur sa robe de sorcier. Il la trouvait jolie lorsqu'elle se mordillait la lèvre.

\- D'accord, commença-t-elle , je vais t'aider pour ton devoir, mais par contre, il est hors de question que l'on me voit avec toi.

Fière de sa victoire, il acquiesça violemment.

\- Tu as un endroit tranquille où je pourrais t'aider? demanda-t-elle en regardant aux alentours.

Le garçon réfléchit. Ou pourrait-il se voir sans être vu? Après une longue minute, il finit par trouver. Cela lui coûterait son intimité mais il était prêt à tout pour pouvoir passer un moment avec Rose et si c'était nécessaire, il serait même capable de jouer les idiots pour la garder plus longtemps auprès de lui.

Il se pencha tranquillement au dessus de la table et Rose l'imita. Son cœur battait la chamade, il était aguiché par cette proximité et souhaitait ne pas faire quelque chose d'incontrôlé.

\- Tu connais La Salle sur demande?

\- Cette pièce a été détruite il y a longtemps ! dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Non, elle ne l'est pas. Elle a seulement été déplacée d'une dizaine de mètres. Retrouve-moi vers sept heures, ce soir, au cinquième étage.

Rose se leva doucement en rangeant ses affaires, plumes, encres et bouquins puis acquiesça.

\- D'accord, murmura-t-elle

Elle sortit rapidement de la salle sans jeter un regard derrière elle.

Malefoy était heureux et avait envie de hurler sa joie au monde entier. Il allait passer quelques heures avec la fille pour qui il avait un faible...dans son cas c'était beaucoup plus qu'un simple faible, c'était quasiment du désir. Il se leva à son tour, souriant à lui-même.

 _Ce sera comme un rendez-vous, non?_ pensa-t-il, excité, _À ce soir Rose..._


	10. Cours particuliers

**Chapitre 10. Cours particulier**

En retournant dans la salle commune des Gryffondor pour changer ses bouquins, Rose était pensive.

Elle se demandait quelle était la raison qui l'avait poussée à accepter la demande d'aide de Scorpius. Elle n'avait pu résister au regard intense et implorant. Exactement comme celui qu'il lui avait lancé dans la cabane abandonnée. La jeune fille s'apercevait au fil des semaines que Malefoy devenait de plus en plus étrange. Son attitude n'était pas de celle qu'elle lui connaissait. Pendant tant d'années, il lui avait fait des mauvais coups et l'avait insultée de nombreuses fois. Elle le détestait incontestablement et ce pour toujours !

Alors pourquoi avait-elle voulu le rencontrer ce soir pour l'aider dans ses devoirs ? L'idée de devenir son amie la rendait perplexe. Et puis, comment son père le prendrait-il ? Lui qui avait tant pesté contre le père de Scorpius durant ses années d'étude à Poudlard ! Il ne serait pas très heureux d'apprendre cette nouvelle...

Elle se posait beaucoup de questions, qui ne trouvaient aucunes réponses... Peut-être avait-elle accepté la demande de Malefoy dans le but de mieux comprendre ce qu'il voulait ? Et ce qui lui prenait depuis quelques temps? De plus, que devait-elle mettre pour cette soirée? S'habiller décontracté ? Elle n'avait jamais donné des cours particuliers à quelqu'un et elle ignorait totalement quoi faire pour y arriver !

 _Pourquoi est-ce que je m'inquiète de ça ?_ se demanda-t-elle. _Je vais seulement l'aider_ _dans ses travaux d'école ! Je mettrai un jean et un t-shirt tout simplement!_

Rose souhaitait se confier à quelqu'un. Une personne de confiance qui n'irait pas crier ses secrets sur tous les toits. Sa cousine Lily ? Non ; elle parlait un peu trop et n'était pas du genre à pouvoir garder un secret.

Par exemple, en décembre dernier, Rose lui avait montré le cadeau qu'elle voulait offrir à son petit frère Hugo et le jour de Noël Lily avait accidentellement révélé le contenu du paquet avant même qu'il ne soit déballé... Non, décidément, elle n'était pas un bon choix ! Shana alors ? Rose l'aimait beaucoup mais elle ne la connaissait pas tellement. Elle aimait mieux attendre que leur amitié se développe avant de lui faire entièrement confiance.

Les jumeaux Lysander et Lorcan ? Ils étaient gentils mais comme Shana, elle ne les connaissaient pas très bien.

Son cousin James n'était certainement pas le bon confident car c'était aussi le meilleur ami de son frère et s'il ne tenait pas sa langue, il pourrait sous-entendre des propos qui aux finals, mènerait Hugo à se faire des idées... Il y avait une tonne de personnes à qui elle pouvait parler de ses problèmes, les membres de son équipe de Quidditch, les filles de son dortoir et même Cléo (Quoique pas vraiment. Elle doutait beaucoup qu'elle puisse l'aider à éclairer ses problèmes).

Rose sortit les bouquins de son sac et les changea pour les cours suivants. Elle ouvrit la pochette contenant son encrier et ses plumes puis enleva sa brosse à cheveux qui n'avait pas sa place dans les petits recoins en cuir.

Elle s'arrêta, l'objet toujours en mains. Elle se remémora le moment qu'elle avait passé la nuit dernière dans la salle de bain des préfets, juste avant d'aller de coucher. Comme elle avait rit avant de sortir de la pièce. Pourtant, il n'était rien de moins qu'un garçon qu'elle n'aimait pas ! Alors pourquoi s'obstinait-elle à toujours lui dire oui? Elle lui avait dit oui pour le bain et aussi pour le cours particulier ? Mais jusqu'où allait-elle dire oui ? La jeune fille frissonna. Elle secoua la tête et décida d'ignorer ses questions et ses problèmes pour l'instant. Elle finirait bien par trouver une personne de confiance...

Scorpius arriva dix minutes en avance au point de rencontre. Habillé d'une chemise beige qui mettait en valeur son teint et d'un pantalon foncé, le garçon avait peur d'en avoir trop fait. Nerveux, il regardait dans toutes les directions, son sac sur son épaule. Puis soudainement, il se raidit. Rose se trouvait à ses côtés (à une bonne distance tout de même). Il ne l'avait pas vu arriver. Le blond la détailla avec une intensité inappropriée. Elle portait une débardeur rose qui laissait paraître une parcelle de la peau de son ventre  
plat et un jean délavé taille basse. Elle avait attaché ses cheveux en queue de cheval. Scorpius se mordilla la lèvre inférieure et mit instinctivement ses mains dans ses poches. Rose avait un sac de livre qui semblait assez lourd.

\- Tu veux que je porte ton sac ? demanda-t-il d'une voix un peu tremblante.

Pourquoi tremblait-il au juste ? De quoi était-il nerveux ? Et pourquoi sa jambe droite refusait-elle d'arrêter de trépigner? Il s'appuya dessus ; elle arrêta.

\- Non, pas besoin, je suis plus forte que j'en ai l'air, plaisanta Rose en resserrant ses mains sur la bretelle de son sac.

\- Ok..., dit simplement Scorpius.

Il marcha devant un mur, passa trois fois devant et quelques secondes plus tard, une porte s'était dessinée. Surprise, la jeune fille avança et toucha de ses doigts fins, l'entrée de la salle sur demande, un endroit qu'elle croyait détruit depuis longtemps.

\- Les femmes d'abord, sourit-il en voyant l'étonnement sur le visage de l'ange qui se trouvait à sa gauche.

Cette dernière caressa la poignée avant de la faire tourner. En entrant dans la pièce, elle fût émerveillée par la beauté qui venait d'apparaître. Qu'est ce que Scorpius avait bien pu demander?

Elle découvrit une petite pièce carrée, contenant un petit feu de foyer, un court divan d'une couleur brune et une table de salon oblong. Le tout tamisé d'une légère lumière. Rose se tourna vers le garçon.

\- À quoi as-tu pensé pour obtenir cet endroit ? interrogea la rouquine, surprise.

\- Un endroit tranquille..., répondit Malefoy en haussant les épaules.

Il alla s'installer sur le divan et ouvrit son sac pour en sortir les objets nécessaires pour les travaux écrits: encre, plumes et parchemins... Rose fit de même mais au lieu de prendre le divan, elle s'assit de l'autre côté de la table, par terre.

\- On commence? demanda-t-elle. Alors où en es-tu?

\- Euh... Je dirais à l'introduction, répondit timidement Scorpius en rougissant.

\- Tu n'as même pas commencé ? s'étonna-t-elle, Tu as ton sujet au moins ?

\- Je n'y connais rien en botanique, alors comment aurais-je pu commencer?

Rose releva les sourcils. Elle eût un petit sourire en coin.

\- Heureusement pour toi que je t'aide, dit-elle en sortant une lourde pile de livres.

Scorpius se retenu pour ne pas ouvrir la bouche. Il détestait la lecture. Pour lui il s'agissait d'une vraie torture.

\- Je vais devoir lire tout ça ? demanda-t-il d'une voix anxieuse.

\- Tu t'attendais à quoi? À ce que je fasse ton devoir à ta place ?

 _À vrai dire, je m'attendais à quelque chose d'un peu plus...romantique, que de la lecture_ _à la tonne_ , pensa le garçon.

\- Quelle est la première étape pour commencer un texte?

Scorpius ne répondit pas. Rose se pinça l'arête du nez et ferma les yeux.

 _On est pas sortit du bois_ , pensa-t-elle, exaspérée.

\- La première étape, reprit-elle en regardant Malefoy, c'est de savoir de quel sujet tu aimerais parler, évidemment!

Elle prit un livre et alla s'asseoir aux côtés du garçon, à sa grande surprise. Elle ouvrit l'ouvrage à la table des matières et le mit sur ses genoux.

\- Lorsque tu choisis un thème, continua Rose, il est préférable, dans ton cas tout du moins, d'en prendre un avec beaucoup d'informations. Ainsi, l'écriture du texte s'avèrera beaucoup plus simple.

Scorpius acquiesça, captivé, il ne s'était pas attendu à ça, qu'elle prenne le temps de tout lui expliquer tranquillement et même de lui donner des conseils. Elle feuilleta le livre et s'arrêta à la cent-deuxième page dont elle pointa le titre: Le Filet du Diable.

\- Personnellement, je te conseille ce sujet, s'exclama la jeune fille. Quelle est la deuxième étape?

\- L'introduction ?, essaya Scorpius en se grattant la tête.

Elle pencha la tête et fit non de la tête.

\- Comment débuter si tu ne connais pas le sujet sur lequel tu veux écrire un texte?, demanda-t-elle avec un soupçon de désapprobation. La deuxième étape: Lire et prendre des notes. Généralement, tu prends tout ce qui te semble utile et/ou, qui serait intéressant d'écrire...

Scorpius était exaspéré. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de faire ce devoir finalement. Tout semblait trop...trop! Ce n'était plus de la méprise envers son devoir mais bien de la paresse. Au moins, il était avec la belle Rose. Il sourit et commença à lire. Au bout d'un certain temps, il avait un parchemin entier de notes et ce, pour la première fois de sa vie!

\- Maintenant que tu as terminé cette étape, il faut débuter ton texte avec le sujet amené. Les premières lignes de l'introduction doivent présenter dans un contexte général la nature du sujet qui sera traité. Le lecteur est ainsi fixé, dès le départ, en voyant que tu as choisi d'aborder tel thème. Ces quelques lignes doivent éveiller son intérêt, expliqua la jeune rousse en regardant Scorpius dans les yeux.

Il acquiesça.

 _Comme elle est intelligente ! C'est incroyable...On dirait que cette fille est comme une_ _rivière aux milles et unes facettes. C'est pour ça qu'on ne sait jamais à quoi s'attendre avec_ _elle_ , pensa-t-il

Pendant plus de deux heures, elle lui expliqua la bonne façon de faire un texte. Elle lui donna des conseils. Elle savait vraiment tout. Rose ignorait par contre que chaque parole qu'elle disait faisait grandir un amour plus profond et un désir plus intense chez le blond !

Le garçon acheva d'écrire sa conclusion, la main maintenant en compote et déposa sa plume avec soulagement. Le silence régna. Pendant un bon moment, il s'était aperçu que Rose ne parlait plus. Lorsqu'il se tourna dans sa direction, son coeur chavira. Elle dormait, tête couchée sur l'accoudoir, respiration lente et mesurée, lèvres pleines légèrement entre ouverte, elle était magnifique. Il ne voulait pas la réveiller mais il ne pouvait pas non plus la laisser seule ici...

Il rangea ses livres, son encrier et ses plumes puis retourna s'asseoir sur le divan. Il sombra en regardant la rouquine dormir. Il rêva de Rose. Le lendemain matin, il sursauta. Un peu déboussolé, il réalisa avec tristesse que la place à côté de lui était maintenant vide. Rose était sortie de la pièce au beau milieu de la nuit et était retournée dans sa salle commune.

Rose se réveilla doucement. Troublée, elle avait un secret. Un secret qu'elle allait garder pour elle-même...Celui d'avoir embrassée le front du blond endormi avant de partir...


	11. Karma

**Chapitre 11. Karma**

Qu'est ce qui lui avait pris d'embrasser le front de Scorpius? Elle l'ignorait, surtout qu'elle n'avait pas hésité à le faire! C'est ce qui l'avait troublée le plus. Ce mouvement avait été irréfléchi. La jeune fille ne comprenait pas le drôle de sentiment qui lui nouait l'estomac. Que se passait-il avec elle? Quelle était cette étrange sensation? Combien de temps lui faudrait-il pour comprendre ce que cela voulait signifier? Elle avait un doute mais refusait de se l'avouer. Cette idée était déconcertante et surtout impensable! Une  
pulsion qui l'aurait manifestement "obligée", une force, au plus profond d'elle-même qui l'avait poussée à accomplir cette action de lui donner un baiser...Comme pour réduire une tension mais qui avait malheureusement eut l'effet contraire...

-Tu crois au karma, toi? demanda Shana en levant la tête de son bouquin et tirant Rose de sa rêverie.

-Euh...le quoi? s'étonna la jeune rousse.

La bibliothèque était très encombrée cette après-midi là. Les Gryffondors et les Serpentards devaient faire un travail de recherche en équipe de deux. Comme les deux jeunes filles avaient déjà terminée, elles avaient empruntées des lectures légères pour passer le temps.

-Tu ne connais pas le karma? s'étonna la jeune fille de son adorable petit accent, et bien, c'est une première! Je vais finalement t'avoir apprise quelque chose...

-Tu m'explique? demanda Rose, intriguée par ce nouveau mot qu'elle venait d'apprendre.

Shana se racla la gorge et tourna les pages pour revenir au début du livre.

-Karma veut dire « action » ou « acte » et se rapporte aux actions du corps, de la parole et de l'esprit, commença-t-elle à voix basse. Chaque action que nous accomplissons laisse une empreinte, sur notre esprit très subtil et chaque empreinte finit par produire son propre effet.

-Je suis sensée comprendre quoi? interrogea la rouquine en haussant un sourcil, surprise par cette difficulté inhabituelle à ne pas comprendre un enseignement.

-Attend! répondit brusquement la brunette en ouvrant de gros yeux. Chaque action, pensée et parole, génère une énergie qui retourne vers celui qui l'a émise telle qu'elle a été mise en œuvre. À chaque instant, nous sommes libre de chacun de nos choix...

Rose commençait à comprendre mais c'était encore flou. Il lui fallait plus de détails. Elle décida donc de ne pas l'interrompre avec une question.

-Nous recevons exactement ce que nous avons semé, enchaîna-t-elle, captivée par ce qu'elle lisait. Quand nous choisissons d'agir pour contribuer au bonheur et à la réussite des autres, alors les fruits du karma qui te seront renvoyé, seront remplis de bonheur, de réussite, de prospérité, de bonnes nouvelles...

-D'accord, alors si je comprend bien, si je fais une bonne action, quelque chose de bien m'arrivera et dans le cas contraire...

-Tu reçois tout le malheur que tu mérites pour n'avoir pensée qu'à toi, acheva Shana en fermant son livre. Alors? Tu y crois?

Rose soupira. Elle n'en savait rien, cela ne lui était jamais arrivé. Donc la réponse était non?

-D'ou vient le karma? Je veux dire, comment pouvons-nous être sur qu'il existe? demanda la jeune fille à son amie.

-Les croyances! répondit-elle simplement en haussant les épaules.

-Oui mais y a-t-il vraiment des preuves que le karma est bel et bien réel?

Shana réfléchie, elle ne connaissait pas assez le sujet pour pouvoir se défendre. Elle ouvrit de nouveau le livre et commença à le feuilleter attentivement. Au bout de quelques secondes, Rose ouvrit son livre à son tour et continua sa lecture sur les Elfes germaniques...

-...il est très important de savoir que le karma se crée jour après jour suivant nos actions. Nous avons donc un libre-arbitre, murmura Shana en lisant rapidement, autrement dit : le destin se change selon nos actes...

-Je croirai au karma, lorsque j'aurai une preuve physique de cette croyance, interrompit Rose en fermant son livre et en le fourrant dans son sac.

-Alors tu n'y crois pas?

-Il est difficile de croire en quelque chose que nous n'avons jamais vu/vécu, Shana...,dit la rousse en prenant son sac et en le mettant sur son dos. On se revoit tout à l'heure, bonne lecture!

-Merci, répondit son amie en remettant son nez aquilin dans son bouquin.

Rose sortit lentement de la bibliothèque. Elle devait retourner à son dortoir pour aller dormir un peu. Elle n'avait pas très bien dormi la nuit dernière. La jeune fille avait trop pensée et elle avait été incapable de trouver le sommeil. Elle rêvait déjà de son lit à baldaquin confortable. Tout à coup, elle entendit des pas résonner derrière elle. Quelqu'un était en train de la rattraper. Rose ne se retourna pas et continua son chemin.

-Salut! dit une voix étrangement familière et masculine.

-Salut, répondit-elle en ne se retourna pas.

Il continuait de marcher à ses côtés. Irritée, Rose s'arrêta et se dirigea dans une direction opposée de sa salle commune. Le garçon la suivit.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais? demanda Scorpius en souriant.

Rose ne répondit pas et changea de nouveau de direction. Malefoy fit de même, surprit. Son étonnement se transforma rapidement en un sourire narquois.

-Pourquoi te sauves-tu de moi? interrogea-t-il en se postant devant la jeune fille.

-Et toi, pourquoi me suis-tu? questionna-t-elle en le contournant.

Bouché, il ne bougea plus. Scorpius secoua violemment la tête et rejoignit Weasley qui marchait de plus en plus vite.

-Euh, tu as peur de quoi? Que je t'agresse? demanda-t-il en riant

Elle ne répondit pas et tenta de l'ignorer mais Scorpius ne lâcha pas prise et l'attaqua d'une nouvelle question.

-Pourquoi tu ne réponds pas? demanda-t-il amusé mais un peu inquiet.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux? interrogea-t-elle en montant un escalier.

-Ça te gênes que je marche à tes côtés? dit-il avec un sourire charmeur.

Rose s'arrêta brusquement, Scorpius s'arrêta une demie seconde après elle. Toujours souriant.

-Tu veux bien cesser de marcher à mes côtés? demanda Rose, exaspérée.

-Mais si je ne _veux_ pas? répondit le jeune blond en croisant les bras, d'un air de défis.

La jeune fille soupira et serra la mâchoire. Elle commençait à être agacée par Malefoy. Plus que d'habitude, ce qui voulait dire que sa patience était sur le point d'éclatée. Surtout qu'elle n'avait pas le temps de jouer avec lui.

-Et si je te jetais un sort? questionna-t-elle en continuant son chemin.

-Tu me provoques en duel? rit Scorpius en mimant la position de combat.

Rose regarda le ciel et monta un escalier suivit du garçon. Elle n'avait que faire de cet idiot qui continuait à la suivre et à l'énerver royalement. De son côté, Malefoy s'amusait comme un fou. Il se disait que s'il ne pouvait avoir une conversation normale avec Rose, il pouvait certainement la taquiner. De plus, asticoter cette fille était très amusant, surtout lorsqu'elle se choquait et tentait de paraître menaçante. Comme un chaton qui se croirait être un tigre...

-Tu sais que tu es drôle lorsque tu es en colère? demanda le garçon, toujours amusé.

-Sincèrement, pourquoi me suis-tu? répondit la jeune fille, fâchée.

Voyant que Rose commençait vraiment à s'énerver, il décida qu'il était temps de lui demander ce qu'il avait en tête depuis le début. Non pas qu'il voulait arrêter de plaisanter mais il avait peur qu'elle se fâche contre lui et qu'elle ne lui adresse plus la parole. Bien que c'était toujours lui qui faisait les premiers pas pour faire la conversation...

-Je peux te poser une question?

-Tu ne crois pas que tu as posé assez de question? commenta-t-elle en se tournant vers Malefoy.

Scorpius sourit. Il était vrai qu'il avait posé beaucoup de question mais il était toujours sur sa faim. Il voulait lui posé des questions plus utiles comme; Quels sont ses hobbies? Quelle est sa couleur préférée? Quels sont ses rêves?... Des questions qui pourraient l'aventurer à mieux la connaître! Il connaissait déjà beaucoup de chose à son sujet mais il voulait tout savoir à son propos. Des choses les plus incroyables aux plus banales. Il voulait la découvrir comme les bouquins qu'elle lisait avec tant d'adoration! Pour cela, il avait manigancé un plan subtil et très perspicace qui pourrait l'aidé dans sa requête.

-Je me demandais si tu voulais me donner des cours particuliers tout au long de l'année? demanda-t-il, émerveillé à l'idée de passé tant de temps avec elle.

-Je t'ai aidé une fois, n'est-ce pas assez? répondit-elle en secouant la tête de façon négative.

-Peut-être mais...Ce n'est pas après une seule fois que cela va avoir ses effets, tenta Scorpius.

Rose le regarda sans ciller. Elle n'était pas réjouit de cette demande. Elle ne voulait pas commettre de nouveau cette erreur qu'elle avait fais avant d'aller se coucher dans son lit. La jeune fille en était presque effrayée!

-C'est hors de question! dit-elle en prenant un escalier qui avait envie de changer de direction. Laissant ainsi Scorpius à distance.

-Donc...Tu veux que je me plantes dans tout mes devoirs et examens et que je rate mon année? demanda-t-il en faisant mine d'un chien battu (très réussit).

-Je n'ai pas envie de t'aider de nouveau, répliqua-t-elle en croisant les bras, une fois suffit bien! J'ai autre chose à faire que de...

Soudain, Rose fut aspergée de quelque chose de gluant qui lui dégoulina dans le dos. Ouvrant la bouche, indignée. Elle poussa un cri. Était-ce donc ça le ''karma''? Elle entendit un rire sadique.

-PEEVES! hurla la jeune fille.

-Poil de carotte est rouge tomate, elle est devenu tout dégoulinante..., commença-t-il à chanter grossièrement en tournant sur lui-même.

Perdant son calme, Rose devint rouge de honte. Son cœur battait à une vitesse éclair. Sa respiration avait accélérée. Que s'était-il passé? Elle avait refusé d'aider donc immédiatement un malheur s'était abattu sur elle?

 _Serait-ce le karma dont parlait Shana?_ pensa-t-elle. _C'est la première fois que ça_  
 _m'arrive. Comment cela peut être possible?_

Elle se tourna vers Scorpius qui, lui, ne riait pas et qui regardait Peeves avec colère et ressentiment. Sourcils froncés, il avait presque l'air de la défendre. Rose fût prise de panique, si elle n'aidait pas Malefoy et qu'elle continuait de refuser ses demandes d'aide, il pourrait bien lui arriver encore de la malchance. La jeune fille commença à paranoïer.

Elle ne voulait pas passer son année à recevoir des coups du destin pour cause de refus. Surtout que depuis un certain temps, Scorpius ne la laissait pas tranquille.

-D'accord! cria-t-elle de son étage pour se faire entendre. Je vais t'aider!

Yeux ronds, Malefoy fût surpris de ce tel changement de décision. Qu'est-ce qui venait de se passer dans la tête de cette fille?

-Pourquoi as-tu changé de décision? demanda-t-il à voix haute tout en sourcillant.

-Le karma, grommela-t-elle entre ses dents.

Elle tourna les talons et se dirigea vers son dortoir pour aller prendre une douche en vitesse. La rouquine devra parler très sérieusement à Shana, ce soir. Elle avait l'impression qu'un sort lui était tombé dessus lorsque son amie lui avait expliquée cette croyance ridicule, qui ne l'était peut-être pas finalement. Elle allait se renseigner sur le sujet...Car bien entendu, elle ne souhaitait pas vivre avec ce maléfice! En fin de compte, elle l'avait eu sa preuve physique...

Scorpius, lui, retourna à la bibliothèque, un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres...


	12. Scorpius est repéré!

**Chapitre 12. Scorpius est repéré!**

Scorpius avait été surpris par la drôle de décision de Rose. Elle ne voulait pas l'aider et puis finalement, elle voulait l'aider! Il était heureux mais il fulminait contre Peeves. Il aurait tant voulu le tuer pour ce qu'il avait osé faire...Même s'il le voulait, cela lui était impossible car ce farceur sans cervelle n'était qu'un esprit frappeur. Le garçon aurait pu empêcher ce malheur d'arriver si ces imbéciles d'escaliers n'avaient pas décidé de changer de direction et de même, les avaient séparé d'un étage.

Malefoy devait reparler à Rose cette après-midi pour planifier le prochain cours particulier. Il devait aussi trouver un sujet auquel il ferait comme si il n'y connaissait rien. Ensuite, la questionner à propos d'elle. Dans son plan, tout était bien calculé...Il entra dans la bibliothèque ou son coéquipier, Mike Crowley, l'attendait, yeux plissés et bras croisés.

\- À quoi joues-tu? demanda-t-il en l'accusant de quelque chose d'énorme.

\- Je ne joue à rien! Pourquoi cette question? répondit Scorpius avant de s'asseoir à une table.

\- Tu savais que tu étais partis en me laissant seul avec le travail à remettre? annonça Mike en s'assoyant à son tour. Ne fait pas l'imbécile, tu sais de quoi je parle...

Scorpius leva un sourcil en signe d'interrogation et secoua la tête pour dire qu'il ne savait pas du tout de quoi son ami parlait.

\- Je discutais avec toi et tu es partir, comme ça! dit-il en levant les mains comme une évidence.

\- Ouais et alors? demanda Malefoy en prenant une plume et continuant le texte déjà commencé qui se trouvait devant lui.

\- Pourquoi es-tu sortit de la bibliothèque? interrogea Crowley en enlevant, d'un geste vif, la plume des mains de Scorpius. Pourquoi suivais-tu Weasley?

Le cœur du jeune blond rata un battement. Il avala difficilement sa salive. Il rougit légèrement, le cœur battant. Son ami avait tout vu! Scorpius secoua la tête pour reprendre ses esprits et fronça les sourcils.

\- Ça n'a aucune importance! répondit-il en enlevant à son tour, la plume noire que Mike lui avait chopé.

Mike plissa les yeux. Il n'aimait pas se faire mentir.

\- Je veux savoir quand même, dit-il en haussant le ton.

Plusieurs têtes se tournèrent vers eux et intima le silence d'un énorme « CHUT » synchronisé.

\- Tu vas me le dire, exigea Mike en piquant de nouveau la plume de son ami qui était en train d'écrire.

\- Je lui ai demandé quelque chose, maintenant, redonne-moi cette plume idiot! Nous devons finir ce travail et il est loin d'être terminé!

Scorpius se leva et tenta de reprendre la plume mais son ami ne se laissa pas faire. Il dégagea le bras du blond et posa une nouvelle question :

\- Que lui as-tu demandé? attaqua-t-il en s'éloignant de la table.

Malefoy soupira et serra la mâchoire. Il regarda autour de lui pour voir si personne ne les regardait mais apparemment, de nombreuses têtes s'étaient tournés vers eux. Ils étaient devenu le centre d'attention. Il fit un signe à Mike de le suivre et parcoururent les rangées de livres jusqu'à se retrouver près de la section interdite.

\- Alors, tu m'expliques? demanda le jeune garçon aux cheveux brun.

\- J'ai...demandé à Rose de me donner des cours particuliers, annonça-t-il avec gêne et irritation.

\- Des cours particuliers?

\- Oui, affirma le blond en vérifiant qu'il n'y avait aucune oreille indiscrète.

\- Pourquoi? demanda Mike avec un point d'interrogation estampé sur le front.

\- Pour des cours particuliers, le nom le dit, imbécile! répondit Scorpius en frappant la tête de son ami.

\- Je sais, crétin! dit Mike en frappant à son tour la tête de Malefoy. Je voulais dire, pourquoi lui avoir demandé à elle?

\- Tu sais...on devrait vraiment cesser de se frapper, répondit le jeune blond en se frottant le crâne.

\- N'évite pas la question! dit Mike en poussant Scorpius.

\- Hey! Qu'est-ce que je viens de dire? répondit Malefoy en le poussant à son tour. Je lui ai demandé à elle parce que...parce que j'en avais envie!

Crowley pencha la tête et croisa les bras. Il ne le croyait pas un quart de seconde. Scorpius avait quelque chose derrière la tête et ça, il le savait pertinemment. Depuis cette année, son ami était devenu étrange et il était bien décidé à savoir ce qui se tramait dans la tête de Malefoy.

\- Arrête de mentir Malefoy! Je te connais depuis assez longtemps pour savoir lorsque tu caches quelque chose et là, c'est carrément une licorne dans une salle de cours, débita le jeune brun à une vitesse étonnante. Vas-tu enfin me dire ce qui se passe dans cette tête?

Sa dernière phrase fût accompagnée d'un coup sur la tête de son ami. Celui-ci fronça les sourcils et pinça les lèvres en une moue peu avenante. Il ne pouvait pas se défiler. Scorpius soupira nerveusement et regarda le sol.

\- J'ai...demandé à Rose de...de m'aider pour...pouvoir passer du temps avec elle, répondit Malefoy en contemplant ses pieds.

Mike ne réagit pas immédiatement. Le regard absent, il méditait se que Scorpius venait de lui avouer. Soudain, ses yeux s'illuminèrent malgré leurs noirceur.

\- Tu as un faible pour elle? chuchota-t-il, l'excitation visible dans sa voix. Depuis quand?

Scorpius rougit violemment. Il regarda par terre et serra la mâchoire, honteux de rougir autant.

\- Depuis...cette année, j'imagine! répondit-il, incertain.

\- Mais elle te déteste mon gars! annonça Mike en sourcillant.

\- Je le sais figures-toi! répondit brusquement Malefoy, irrité.

\- Je te souhaite bonne chance, alors! Dit Mike en lui donnant une bourrade amicale dans le dos.

\- Merci...

\- Mais sincèrement..., commença le brun avec un regard compatissant, je n'ai jamais vu cette fille détester autant quelqu'un que toi!

\- Je sais, crétin! grommela Scorpius entre ses dents. C'est pour cette raison que je veux passer du temps avec Rose...pour qu'elle voit que je ne suis pas aussi haïssable qu'elle le croit!

Crowley acquiesça lentement. Il était surpris que son ami veuille vraiment se rapprocher de Rose Weasley. Il lui avait tant mené la vie dur durant toutes ses années...Pourquoi décidait-il, aujourd'hui, qu'il en était amoureux?

\- Qu'est-ce qui c'est passée pour que tu finisses par en tomber amoureux? demanda Mike.

\- Je ne sais pas trop...ses yeux, ses cheveux...

\- Tu as du visou mon ami, moi...c'est ses fesses..., annonça Crowley en haussant les épaules.

Scorpius fronça les sourcils et commença à voir rouge.

\- Non mais, tu ne l'aimais pas au début, pourquoi ce tel changement? demanda Mike

\- Je sais, mais je la détestais parce que mon père détestait son père et sa famille..., commença Scorpius en se calmant un peu de sa colère. ..

Oui, c'était ça! L'histoire de son père s'était terminée dès lors ou Scorpius était né. Pourquoi devait-il faire comme son père et détester tout ceux qui n'était pas de sang-pur ou traître à son sang? Il ne s'agissait plus du choix de Drago mais bien du sien...

\- C'était imbécile de lui mener la vie dure car au fond de moi, je la trouvais très jolie, et ce, depuis la première fois où je l'ai vu sur le chemin de traverse. Je l'avais même avoué à mon père cette journée-là et lorsqu'il a vu qui en était le père, il me disait de ne pas me fier aux apparences et tout le tralala...

\- C'est vrai qu'elle est canon! Tu devrais te dépêcher sinon je vais te la choper...

Toutes les défenses de Scorpius se mirent en place devant la vague d'émotions qui l'assaillaient soudainement. Il voulait frapper son ami.

\- Tu ne ferais pas ça?! demanda Scorpius, la mâchoire serrée, le regard lançant des éclairs et les mains changées en poings.

\- Du calme « Pan » (PS: En référence au Dieu grec, protecteur des bergers et des troupeaux), je vais te la laisser! annonça rapidement Mike en levant les mains.

En fait, Mike voulait tester son ami. Voir jusqu'où en étaient ses sentiments envers Rose. Il put constater, avec étonnement, que Scorpius n'allait pas la laisser filer, Il avait sentit cette colère qui l'avait enflammée. Malefoy était jaloux. Et cela, d'une manière étrangement possessive.

\- Tu ne crois pas que tu es un peu possessif? interrogea Crowley en le prenant par les épaules.

\- Possessif? Non...je suis jaloux, peut-être mais pas possessif! Tout ce que je souhaite, c'est son bonheur...

\- Ouais, c'est ça! Donc si je comprends bien, ça ne te dérangerait pas de la voir sortir avec un autre mec?

\- Exacte! répondit Scorpius en mettant les mains dans ses poches.

\- Arrête de mentir, mon vieux! Tu dis que ça ne te ferais rien mais au fond de toi, t'aurais envie de frapper quiconque serait son préféré, non? dit Mike avec certitude.

Il avait raison. Malefoy était légèrement possessif. Pas du genre brutale mais plus à fulminer dans son coin, s'imaginant plutôt que de réalisant.

\- Un conseil : Tu dois te calmer! lâcha Mike

\- Merci, mais tes conseils ne sont pas très fiables! Je te rappelle que tous tes rendez-vous on été des fiascos...

\- Justement! Je sais parfaitement ce qu'il faut faire et ce qu'il ne faut pas faire! Fais-moi confiance..., dit Mike avec conviction. On a un cours de soins aux créatures magiques en commun avec les Gryffondors cette après-midi...je vais t'aider...

Scorpius était certain que Mike allait l'aider comme il le lui promettait, par contre, ses conseils, eux, s'étaient autre chose...


	13. Conseils pas conseillés!

**Chapitre 13. Conseils pas conseillés.**

Aujourd'hui était très ensoleillé pour une journée d'automne. De nombreux élèves profitaient du paysage aux couleurs orangées, pour flâner à l'extérieur en compagnie de leurs camarades. Chaque personne avait enroulée un foulard de laine pour se protéger de la température qui se faisait de plus en plus froide au fils des jours. Scorpius et Mike marchaient ensemble pour se rendre à leur prochain cours qui se trouvait être les soins aux créatures magiques. Ils pouvaient voir, à une trentaine de mètre devant eux, Rose et ses amies se diriger au même cours.

\- Tu as vu le contraste de ses cheveux avec le paysage? demanda Scorpius en donnant un coup de coude à son ami.

\- Oui Scorp', j'ai vu! répliqua Crowley, exaspéré. Pourrais-tu, s'il te plaît, arrêter?

\- On dirait...une mer de feu..., continua le jeune blond

\- Arrête! Ordonna Mike en donnant un coup de bouquin sur l'épaule de Malefoy.

\- Arrêter quoi? Articula tranquillement le blessé en se frottant le bras.

\- D'être en adoration face à ses cheveux, répondit Mike en ouvrant de gros yeux. Je crois que je t'aimais mieux quand je ne savais pas ton secret...

\- Ce n'est pas ma faute si j'aime ses cheveux! Non mais, sérieusement, ne me dis pas que ce n'est pas...ensorcelant, commenta Scorpius en fixant la masse de cheveux roux qui dansaient dans le dos de la jeune fille.

\- Obsédé..., répliqua Mike en roulant les yeux.

\- Je t'ai entendu, annonça Malefoy, vexé.

\- C'était mon but, répondit le jeune brun en haussant les épaules. Qu'est ce que tu comptes faire?

\- Tu pourrais cesser de me poser des questions sur CE sujet? demanda Scorpius. Je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire, sûrement aller lui parler...

Mike acquiesça tranquillement.

\- Tu devrais la complimenter! Suggéra Crowley en donnant un coup de coude pour attirer l'attention du Serpentard qui s'était de nouveau perdu dans une contemplation perverse des cheveux de Weasley. Arrête de fixer ses cheveux!

\- Détrompes-toi, cette fois-ci je ne regarde pas ses cheveux mais ses fesses..., contredit Malefoy en secouant la tête. Et pour ton information, je suis nul pour complimenter. L'autre jour, j'ai vraiment dis n'importe quoi...

L'ami du Serpentard haussa un sourcil en signe d'interrogation. Depuis un bout de temps, Mike avait loupé beaucoup de chose au sujet de Scorpius. Il avait été distant et bizarre. Surtout qu'à certains moments, il disparaissait et il ne le revoyait que quelques heures plus tard. Crowley continuait de fixer son ami, attendant plus de détail.

\- J'ai...complimenté sa plume au lieu d'elle..., répondit Malefoy en admirant le sol.

\- QUOI?! hurla Mike avec stupéfaction, en attirant l'attention des personnes devant qui se tournèrent avec surprise, y comprit Rose. Désolé mon gars, je ne suis peut-être pas le meilleur dragueur, mais je suis assez expérimenté pour voir quand quelqu'un se plante et là, c'est gros comme...

\- Le ciel? Proposa Scorpius en coupant son ami. Je sais, c'est pour cette raison que je ne veux pas retourner la complimenter!

\- C'est pour ça que je suis là! annonça Mike en prenant Malefoy par les épaules. Premièrement, promets-moi que tu feras exactement TOUT ce que je te dirai!

Scorpius hésita à promettre. Il voulait de l'aide mais Mike n'était pas vraiment celui à qui il devait faire confiance. Non pas qu'il n'était pas un ami de confiance, il était loyal et tout mais il ignorait s'il devait lui faire confiance pour gérer ses affaires de cœur...Surtout que Crowley n'était pas le meilleur dans ce domaine! Ce dernier le regardait avec des yeux presque — j'ai bien dis presque — suppliant.

\- Je te promets de...faire...TOUT ce que tu me...me diras de faire, répondit Scorpius en hésitant de terminer sa phrase.

Mike tapa dans ses mains et commença à réfléchir. Scorpius sentait que finalement, laisser son cœur entre les mains de son ami n'était pas la meilleure idée qu'il avait eu, il avait maintenant l'impression qu'il était un un peu en danger...Ils descendirent la côte qui menait à la cabane de Hagrid, leur professeur. Drago Malefoy, le père de Scorpius, lui avait raconté que cet homme barbu et anormalement grand, n'était pas très compétent comme professeur. Pour lui, il s'agissait d'un gros homme qui oubliait de prendre une  
douche et qui folâtrait avec des créatures plus laides les unes que les autres. Mais le jeune garçon le trouvait assez sympathique et que ses cours étaient très intéressant. Il découvrait de nouvelles espèces animales et apprenait toutes sortes de choses à leur sujet.

\- Bonjour à tous! commença Hagrid de sa voix rauque et forte. J'espère que vous êtes prêts à étudier les botrucs...

Le professeur se dirigea vers des rangées de tables en bois. Il demanda aux élèves de se placer deux par deux et d'attendre les prochaines consignes.

\- Le botruc est une créature classée XX par le ministère de la magie. C'est une petite créature d'environ vingt centimètres de hauteur, aux yeux marrons, munie de longs doigts pointus — faites très attention, il crève les yeux avec leurs doigts - et dont l'apparence semblable à un mélange d'écorces et de brindilles l'aide à se camoufler dans son environnement naturel...

Hagrid porta des cages contenant un botruc dans chaque et en déposa une sur chacune des tables.

\- Un parchemin pour deux suffira bien..., continua Hagrid. Comme vous pouvez le constater, les cages sont numérotées, donc sur le parchemin que vous allez utiliser, écrivez le numéro en haut de la page. Le travail consiste à décrire le botruc que vous avez en face de vous, autant moralement que physiquement. Vous pouvez utiliser votre livre de soin aux créatures magiques, le sujet se trouve à la page 78. Vous pouvez commencer!

Sur la table des élèves était disposé des petites boîtes et un seau rempli de petits grains blancs semblables à des grains de riz.

\- Va voir Weasley et dis-lui « C'est beau ce que tu as fait à tes cheveux, ça fait ressortir tes yeux », dit soudainement Mike en prenant une voix théâtrale.

\- Mais elle n'a rien fait à ses cheveux, rouspéta Scorpius en lançant la poignée de grain qu'il avait pris sur son ami. C'est idiot!

\- C'est ça ou « Si je te dis que tu as un corps sublime, accepterais-tu de le serrer contre le mien? », annonça Mike en haussant les épaules, donnant le choix à son ami.

\- T-tu n'es pas sérieux? Demanda Malefoy d'une voix faible.

Mike hocha la tête de haut en bas et eût un léger sourire.

\- Tu as promis de faire TOUT ce que je te dirais de faire, c'est un ou l'autre, déclara Crowley. À moins que tu veuilles que j'aille dire la deuxième proposition de TA part?

\- NON, répondit brusquement le jeune blond.

\- Alors, vas-y! dit Mike en poussant son ami qui se débattait.

Scorpius fit un pas de côté et poussa son ami pour qu'il le lâche et le mette à distance. Il replaça ses vêtements froissés et se passa les mains dans les cheveux pour se recoiffer et éviter toutes rosettes. Le garçon prit une grande respiration avant d'avancer dans la direction de Rose Weasley qui était en équipe avec cette jeune asiatique dont il oubliait le prénom. Les deux jeunes filles étaient tellement absorbées par le travail qu'elles ne s'étaient pas aperçues de sa présence. Malefoy regarda Crowley avec agacement et ce  
dernier lui fit signe de parler.

 _Mais où va-t-il chercher des trucs aussi stupides?_ se demanda Scorpius en serrant la mâchoire.

Le blond se racla la gorge et tapota l'épaule de Rose. La jeune fille sursauta et envoya par mégarde un coup de coude dans l'estomac de Scorpius qui se trouvait trop près. Rose se tourna, inquiète, car elle avait attendu un petit cri de douleur mais lorsqu'elle vit le visage du blessé, elle fronça les sourcils.

\- Je devrais sûrement te dire que je suis désolé mais...je ne le suis pas! annonça Rose en retournant à son travail.

 _C'est gentil_ , pensa Malefoy, consumé.

\- Tu as noté l'attitude du botruc quand on lui donne de la nourriture, Shana? demanda la rousse en regardant son amie.

\- Oui, j'ai remarqué qu'il était beaucoup moins agité, répondit cette dernière en jetant un coup d'œil à sa feuille puis à Malefoy.

Rose hocha la tête et prit un morceau d'écorce puis l'infiltra doucement entre les barreaux de la cage. Elle s'accouda à la table et attendit de voir quel effet le bois produisait sur la petite créature. Malheureusement, une ombre l'empêchait de se remettre au boulot. Elle pivota brusquement vers le garçon qui ne respectait pas son espace vitale.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux? demanda Rose en mettant les mains sur ses hanches.

\- Je...Je voulais te dire quelque chose, répondit Scorpius en se grattant le derrière de la tête, embarrassé.

\- Alors parle! ordonna la jeune fille en soupirant.

-C'estjolicequetuasfaitàtescheveuxçafaitressortirtesyeux, débita rapidement le jeune blond, le cœur battant.

La bouche de Rose forma un petit « o » et ses yeux s'arrondir comme deux grosses billes. Elle leva un sourcil interrogatif et pencha doucement la tête.

\- Désolé, mais je ne parle pas le chinois, annonça-t-elle en baissant les yeux.

Scorpius décida de fermer les yeux. Peut-être que de ne pas la voir l'aiderait à dire ce qu'il voulait dire, ou plutôt, ce que Mike voulait qu'il dise...

\- J'ai dit, commença lentement Malefoy, les yeux toujours fermés, que c'était joli ce que tu avais fait à tes cheveux, que ça faisait ressortir tes yeux...

Le garçon ouvrit les yeux et constata que Rose le regardait fixement. Elle avait portée une main à sa chevelure et Scorpius aurait juré la voir rougir une simple petite seconde.

\- Merci mais, je n'ai rien fait à mes cheveux, dit-elle en articulant doucement chaque syllabe, confuse.

\- C'est beau...quand...quand même, balbutia le garçon avant de retourner vers son ami dans un amas de jurons muets.

Lorsque le blond arriva à la hauteur de Mike, ce dernier avait commencé l'analyse du botruc en leur possession.

\- Alors, comment ça c'est passé? demanda Crowley en écrivant quelque chose sur le parchemin.

\- Je me suis ridiculisé, déclara Malefoy.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit? interrogea Mike en se redressant tranquillement.

\- Merci, mais je n'ai rien fait à mes cheveux, répondit Scorpius, furieux.

\- Elle en pince pour toi, dit Mike en souriant.

\- La ferme, idiot, balança le jeune blond, énervé.

\- Ton langage est offensant, commenta calmement le garçon aux cheveux brun d'une voix calme. Et j'ai observé les fesses que tu vénérais tout à l'heure et je dois t'avouer qu'elles sont totalement...ordinaire.

Scorpius avala la provocation sans broncher. Bien qu'une flamme s'alluma tout au fond de lui.

\- C'est vrai qu'il est difficile de voir quelque chose avec cette jupe mais je peux te dire qu'en maillot de bain..., dit Malefoy en lorgnant Rose avec un sourire rêveur.

Crowley ouvrit de gros yeux et ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit. Il ressemblait à un poisson.

\- Quoi? Demanda Scorpius en fronçant les sourcils.

\- T-tu...tu la vu...en b-bikini? Balbutia Mike en pointant Rose. Quand? Où?

\- Ça ne te concernes pas, répondit Malefoy en prenant un morceau d'écorce et en le mettant dans la cage de l'animal.

\- Comment te sentais-tu? demanda le jeune brun avec intérêt.

Malefoy tenta de se remémorer le moment qu'il avait passé en compagnie de Rose. La voir en bikini l'avait carrément chaviré. Il lui avait fallu un temps fou pour engager une conversation. Sa gorge avait été sèche et son cœur avait tellement battu fort qu'il croyait qu'il allait exploser.

\- Je ne sais pas...un peu gêné. J'essayais de parler normalement mais ce n'était pas chose aisé puisqu'elle était presque nue, répondit Scorpius en regardant le sol.

\- Elle était sexy? Interrogea Crowley en se rapprochant de son ami.

Malefoy rougit violemment. Il regarda autour d'eux pour voir s'il n'y avait pas d'oreilles furtives et se pencha vers Mike.

\- Assez pour activer les hormones mâles de mon corps, si tu vois ce que je veux dire...avoua Scorpius dans un chuchotement gêné.

\- Quoi?! Tu n'as quand même pas...

\- Non! Bien sûr que non! coupa rapidement Malefoy en en ouvrant de gros yeux. Mais je dois remercier mon incroyable force mentale, sans ça...J'aurais très certainement...

\- Tant que ça? demanda Mike, surprit.

Malefoy se cacha le visage d'une main et acquiesça avec honte.

\- Tu es...vraiment précoce, commenta Mike en sourcillant.

\- Seulement avec elle! Et je ne comprends pas..., répondit Scorpius. En tant normal, elle me repousse mais à certain moment, j'ai une sorte d'intuition qui me dit que je ne la laisse pas totalement indifférente.

\- Comment a-t-elle réagit quand tu l'as complimenté? demanda Mike.

\- Je te l'ai dit, soupira le blond en roulant les yeux. Elle m'a répondu...

\- Je ne veux pas savoir ce qu'elle t'a dit mais ce qu'elle a fait, coupa l'ami de Scorpius.

\- Je l'ignore, j'avais les yeux fermés, annonça honteusement Malefoy.

\- Quoi?! Mais...mais qu'est-ce que...qu'est-ce que tu faisais les yeux clos? demanda Mike avec surprise. On ne s'adresse pas à une fille les yeux fermés!

Crowley se pinça l'arête du nez et commença à réfléchir. Malefoy, lui, continuait l'analyse du botruc. Jetant quelques coups d'œil à son ami mais surtout à la ravissante petite fleur qui faisait battre son cœur.

Rose regarda le paysage automnal. La jeune fille remarqua que les feuilles de certains arbres étaient courbées vers le sol. Malgré la belle journée qu'ils avaient, cela annonçait qu'il allait pleuvoir. Elle soupira tristement et se remit au travail.

\- C'est assez subtil mais je crois que Malefoy t'observe, annonça Shana en jetant des coups d'œil derrière la jeune rousse.

\- Ignore-le, décréta Rose en haussant les épaules. Il est bizarre.

\- Je crois qu'il t'aime bien, répondit son amie en souriant.

 __  
 _Ridicule_ , pensa brutalement la jeune rousse en regardant en direction de Scorpius qui, étonnement, la regardait avec attention.

\- Je crois que tu dis n'importe quoi, répondit doucement Rose en baissant les yeux.

\- Pourquoi viendrait-il te voir pour te complimenter alors? interrogea Shana.

Rose ne répondit pas. Pourquoi était-il venu la voir pour la complimenter? Il préparait quelque chose. Mais quoi? Elle était bien décidée à l'apprendre. La jeune fille se tourna mais avant même qu'elle puisse faire un pas, elle fonça directement dans un torse. Elle perdit l'équilibre mais une main empoigna la sienne, stoppant ainsi la chute de Rose.

Maintenant diagonal au sol, la jeune rousse s'aperçut que le garçon qui lui tenait la main était Scorpius Malefoy. Révoltée, elle se débattit pour libérer sa main. Le garçon, gêné, lâcha prise, laissant tomber Rose, par inadvertance. La jupe de la jeune fille s'accrocha à un coin de la table et sous le poids de son corps, se déchira. Maintenant mise en lambeaux, le vêtement laissait voir une culotte d'un blanc neigeux. Rose rougit  
furieusement et ses yeux s'emplir de larme tandis que Scorpius s'empourpra violemment.

Il était comme paralysé par la situation. Le garçon regarda autour de lui, heureusement, personne ne s'était rendu compte du récent événement. Excepté Shana et Mike. Il sortit sa baguette.

\- Je suis désolé, je...hum...ne bouge pas...je vais...je..., balbutia-t-il en se penchant vers la jeune fille.

\- Ne me touche pas et donne-moi ta baguette, ordonna-t-elle avec une colère qu'elle souhaitait on ne peu plus crédible car sa voix tremblait.

Scorpius s'exécuta rapidement et lui donna.

\- _Reparo!_ dit Rose dans un mouvement de baguette.

Les ficelles de la jupe de recousirent doucement et bientôt, plus aucune trace de déchirure n'était visible. Rose sentait que des larmes allaient coulées, elle essuya ses yeux d'un revers de manche. Scorpius offrit son aide pour l'aider à se relever mais la jeune fille ignora la main qui était tendu dans sa direction et se releva seule. Elle redonna la baguette à son propriétaire et se détourna.

\- Je suis désolé, dit Scorpius, sincère.

Rose l'ignora royalement. Elle avait honte. La jeune fille ne voulait pas se l'avouer mais ce n'était, cependant, pas la faute de Malefoy mais bien de la sienne.

\- C'était un accident, continua Malefoy sur le même ton sincère mais encore rouge d'embarras. Je suis _vraiment_ désolé.

Étrangement, les excuses du blond déchiraient le cœur de Rose. Il n'avait pas à s'excuser de la sorte mais il le faisait quand même, pourquoi? Comme il le disait, ce n'était qu'un accident. Elle se calma un peu...

\- Laisse tomber, dit Rose sans le regarder.

\- Je m'excuse quand même de t'avoir laissé tomber, répondit-il simplement.

\- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, articula-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Cela lui coûtait beaucoup de l'admettre. Elle ne pouvait pas l'accuser de l'avoir laisser se planter quand c'est elle qui s'était débattu. Elle n'était pas une menteuse.

\- Pourquoi étais-tu là? Demanda Rose en tournant vers le garçon.

\- J'étais venu te dire quelque chose, mais tu m'as carrément surpris en me fonçant dedans, avoua Scorpius dans un rire nerveux.

\- Encore? Qu'est ce que tu voulais me dire? interrogea la jeune fille, intriguée.

\- En faite, je crois que ce n'est pas très approprié après ce qu'il vient de se passer..., répondit tranquillement Malefoy en rougissant légèrement.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, annonça Rose, dit- le quand même, puisque tu es là.

\- Tu ne vas pas te fâcher? Demanda Scorpius faiblement.

\- Non.

Scorpius prit une grande respiration.

\- En faite, ce que je voulais te dire c'est que : tu donnes un...charme...à ce que...tu portes, admit-il avec gêne.

 _Est-il en train de dire que mes culottes étaient charmantes?_ s'interrogea la jeune fille en rougissant violemment.

\- Merci, mais comme tu as dit, ce n'est...pas très...approprié, commenta-t-elle.

\- C'est bien ce que je me disais, dit le garçon en se balançant d'un pied à l'autre, nerveux. Je voulais aussi savoir...si...les cours tenaient toujours?

Rose savait parfaitement de quoi le blond parlait. Les cours particuliers qu'elle devait lui donner. Elle était un peu gênée par la situation mais elle acquiesça quand même.

\- À sept heure? reprit Scorpius avec hésitation.

La jeune fille acquiesça de nouveau. Malefoy tourna les talons et partit. Shana, elle, regardait Rose avec interrogation.

\- Je t'expliquerai, murmura la jeune rousse à son amie en regardant le garçon s'éloigner.


	14. Lumos peut tout arrangé!

**Chapitre 14. Lumos peut tout arranger!**

Le cours de soins aux créatures magiques passa étonnement vite. Bien que pour certaines personnes comme Rose Weasley, il avait été lent et gênant. Sous le regard interrogateur de son amie Shana et celui intense et persistant de Malefoy, la jeune fille se sentait traquée, en proie aux malaises et à l'embarras. Additionnant en plus l'ami du blond, ce crétin de Mike, qui la reluquait pour ensuite dire quelque chose à son coéquipier qui, soit refusait, soit levait les yeux au ciel ou encore le frappait pour montrer son désaccord.

Étrangement, cela amusait Rose et l'intriguait particulièrement. Elle aurait bien voulu prendre sa baguette et jeter un sort pour amplifier le son de leur conversation et comprendre se qu'ils se disaient mais elle se ravisa rapidement, se demandant en quoi cela la concernait et surtout, parce que ce serait extrêmement impoli si elle le faisait. Quoique...si le cours avait duré vingt petites minutes de plus, elle aurait certainement cédée aux excès de curiosité qui la brûlait de l'intérieur! Il était surprenant, pour Rose, de  
constater à quel point Scorpius avait changé. Mais surtout de voir qu'elle aussi, avait changée. La jeune fille était un peu plus tolérante envers le blond. Elle lui donnait une chance. Plusieurs à vrai dire! Mais des chances de quoi? De se rapprocher d'elle? De s'améliorer dans ses études? Bien que cela ne lui était curieusement pas nécessaire, ce qui était louche. Une chance de se racheter de tous les mauvais coups qu'il lui avait infligé?

D'autres questions s'enchaînaient à ses questions qui, soit disant passant, faisait ressentir une frustration sans fin à la jeune rousse car elles restaient toutes sans réponses dignes de ce nom! Comme un brouillard sombre qui lui empêchait de mieux comprendre les raisons stupides de son acceptation pour aider Malefoy dans ses devoirs, de connaître la raison pour laquelle elle avait embrassée le front de Scorpius lorsqu'il s'était endormit sur le divan de la salle sur demande. Encore des questions qui ne daignaient avoir leurs satanées réponses!

Rose soupira et piocha son repas de sa fourchette, séparant les composants de son assiette. Un éclair zébra le ciel noir à l'extérieur et un grondement de tonnerre la suivit. La jeune fille sursauta. Comme elle l'avait préméditée, il avait commencé à pleuvoir. Elle n'aimait pas les orages. Cela la rendait nerveuse et anxieuse. Elle avait du mal à dormir à cause de la pluie qui martelait violemment les fenêtres du château, les éclairs l'aveuglaient et le grondement du tonnerre lui rappelait celui d'une bête féroce. Quand elle avait sept ans, la foudre avait frappée l'arbre qui se trouvait près de sa fenêtre de chambre et avait pris feu. Il avait émis un craquement sinistre et Rose avait poussée un cri strident, remplit de terreur et s'était réfugiée dans la chambre de ses parents. Depuis cette nuit-là, elle avait la phobie des orages. À la clarté, elle les tolérait mais de nuit, pour elle, c'était un véritable cauchemar.

Rose frissonna brusquement.

-Ça va? demanda Shana en posant la main sur l'épaule de son amie.

-Elle a peur des orages de nuit, répondit Hugo en roulant les yeux, exaspéré.

-Ferme-la! s'écria la rouquine en fixant son frère, les sourcils froncés.

En effet, Shana avait pu remarquer que Rose ne dormait pas très bien les soirées de température comme celle de ce soir. Elle avait les yeux cernés et était très épuisée par une nuit sans sommeil.

-Je dis simplement la vérité, se défendit le jeune garçon en mélangeant plein de chose dans son assiette et en les écrabouillant pour en faire une sorte de bouillie répugnante et verdâtre.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fiche? demanda sa grande sœur, dégoûtée.

-Je fais ce que Lysander m'a conseillé de faire!

-Que t'a-t-il conseillé de faire?

-De tout mélanger ce que j'avais l'intention de manger! répondit le gamin en fourrant une énorme bouchée dans sa bouche.

-C'est vraiment dégoûtant, commenta Rose en détournant le regard.

-À quoi crois-tu que ça ressemble quand c'est dans ton estomac? demanda Hugo en prenant une nouvelle pelletée et en la fourrant dans son bec.

La jeune fille leva les yeux au ciel. Décidément, les fils de Luna Lovegood étaient aussi loufoques que leur mère. C'était sûrement génétique. Et malheureusement, ils influençaient Hugo d'une façon déroutante.

-Et puis...ça a un goût original, continua-t-il la bouche pleine. Tu devrais essayer!

Rose regarda de nouveau l'assiette de son frangin. Le plat avait un aspect gluant et pendant une seconde, elle cru que la bouillie avait bougée! Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de refuser l'offre du garçon qui continuait de manger. Elle n'avait pas très faim ce soir. Elle regarda le plafond de la grande salle. Il formait une brève imitation de pluie qui tombait mais qui s'évaporait doucement pendant le trajet. La jeune fille l'aimait beaucoup mieux lorsqu'il simulait une soirée étoilée ou encore un ciel brumeux mais parsemé de touches de couleurs comme si un couché de soleil s'était trouvé derrière.

Lorsqu'elle baissa la tête, les yeux de Rose croisèrent un regard acier qui l'étudiait. Depuis le début du repas, elle ne l'avait pas aperçu! Peut-être la regardait-il d'un endroit que la jeune rousse de son côté, ne pouvait le voir? Elle secoua la tête pour effacer ses illusions paranos de son esprit.

-Sincèrement, chuchota Shana, je crois que ce garçon est attirée par toi!

Rose souffla un « non » de ses lèvres.

\- Peut-être pas en amour mais du moins, en amitié non? murmura la jeune asiatique.

-Tu as terminée? demanda soudainement Lily à Rose qui se levait.

\- Oui.

-Tu n'attends pas le dessert? interrogea son jeune frère la bouche pleine.

-Je n'ai plus faim, annonça la jeune rousse en haussant les épaules.

Shana prit soudain le bras de son amie. Elle fit pencher Rose jusqu'à elle.

-Je te rejoins dans dix minutes environs, annonça discrètement la jeune fille asiatique avec la ferme intention de questionner Rose pour ce qui est du sujet « Malefoy ».

-Ne te dépêches pas trop, tu pourrais t'étouffer avec ta nourriture, répondit la rousse dans une moue narquoise.

-Crois-moi, même en train de m'étouffer, je ramperai jusqu'à toi, chuchota Shana en jouant le jeu de son amie.

Rose sourit une dernière fois et se détourna. Elle fût rapidement rattrapée par Antony. Ce qui déplut fortement à Scorpius qui observait la scène de loin et qui reflétait un caractère d'homme excessivement envieux.

-Calme-toi Scorp', dit Mike en donnant un coup de coude à son ami.

Malefoy avait émit un grognement. Assez fort pour faire tourner les têtes curieuses. À la vue du visage blanc de colère de leur camarade, les Serpentards prirent grand soin de se détourner rapidement, de peur qu'ils leur arrive malheur s'ils posaient trop de questions, même par le biais de leurs yeux.

-Il est seulement allé l'accompagner, continua Crowley en haussant les épaules.

À ce moment précis, Antony enlaça les épaules de la petite fleur qui faisait tant battre le cœur de Scorpius. Un geste qu'il enviait et qu'il voulait opérer par lui-même.

-...Et l'enlacer, termina Mike en sourcillant de surprise et d'insoupçonné.

Scorpius bouillonnait de jalousie à présent.

-C'en est trop, dit-il en se levant, mais Mike le rassit brutalement. Laisse-moi y aller!

-Et pour faire quoi? Demanda Mike. Pour te ridiculiser et dire n'importe quoi?

 _Non, simplement pour aller frapper ce mec!_ pensa amèrement le jeune blond, le cœur ravagé de chagrin et de douleur.

-Tu dois aller la retrouver tout à l'heure, ne t'inquiète pas, rassura Crowley en tapotant amicalement l'épaule de son ami. Tu vas avoir ta chance...Maintenant, mange!

Malefoy soupira, la tristesse était maintenant visible sur son visage de chérubin. Il regarda Rose s'éloigner avec Antony Spinnet pour finalement disparaître par la grande porte de la salle. Il n'avait plus faim.

-Est-ce que ça va? lui avait demandé Antony sur un ton qui a bon cœur.

-Oui, pourquoi cette question? avait répondu Rose avec étonnement.

-Je m'inquiète pour toi...

-Je vais très bien, je t'assure, avait répliqué la jeune fille en souriant autant quel pouvait faire croire son mensonge.

Son capitaine de Quidditch avait ensuite enlacé ses épaules dans une tendresse chaleureuse et fraternelle qu'elle lui connaissait. Et il lui avait dit que si elle avait besoin de quelqu'un à qui se confier, à qui parler de ses problèmes, qu'il serait toujours disponible pour elle. Ce qui, par conséquent, avait touché le cœur de la jeune fille et qui l'avait fais rougir, malgré leur relation qui n'avait certainement pas l'intention de se muter, puisque les sentiments de celle-ci n'étaient pas réciproques! Elle avait endurée le refus avec force et n'était pas trop chagrinée. Ce qui voulait dire que...peut-être qu'au fond, elle ne l'aimait pas autant qu'elle l'avait cru.

Cette révélation avait été évidente. Et puis, Alexa et Antony se complétaient d'une manière authentique, tellement, que Rose en était heureuse pour eux.

Les deux Gryffondors s'étaient rendus à leur salle commune et avaient discutés de tout et de rien jusqu'à ce que Shana vienne cherché Weasley avec insistance. Rose n'avait pas rouspété car son amie lui avait donnée l'impression qu'elle l'aurait tirée par les cheveux si ça avait été le cas.

\- Raconte-moi, ordonna Shana, en s'assoyant sur le lit.

\- C'est long à expliquer, se plaignit Rose en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Alors, soit brève mais ne m'épargne pas les détails, intima la jeune fille de son accent charmant mais nébulisé par l'intérêt.

\- Eh bien...Comme tu l'as sûrement remarqué, Malefoy a _beaucoup_ changé...

Shana acquiesça doucement.

\- Il a commencé à être poli envers moi, à m'aborder. J'avais même, quelques fois, l'impression qu'il me suivait.

\- Pourquoi cette impression, demanda la jeune asiatique en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Je ne sais pas...Chaque fois que j'allais quelque part, il y était, répondit la rouquine en fronçant les sourcils à son tour. Et puis, il y a eu la salle de bain des préfets...

\- QUOI?! S'écria Shana, yeux ronds comme deux soucoupes.

\- Tu te rappelles quand je t'ai proposée de venir avec moi, nager?

\- Il t'a suivit jusque dans la salle de bain? s'étonna la brunette en faisant une grimace sidérée.

\- Pire, annonça Rose en secouant la tête. Jusque dans le bain...

La mâchoire de Shana se décrocha et Rose attendit anxieusement que la respiration de cette dernière reparte.

\- Comment était-il? interrogea son amie.

Rose se remémora le corps athlétique de Scorpius Malefoy. À l'allure mince d'ordinaire, le torse nu du blond se révéla être ferme et musclé. Il avait été étonnamment séduisant en maillot de bain et la jeune fille aurait pu en baver si elle ne l'avait pas autant exécrée. Quoique...Malefoy ne l'avait pas laissé totalement indifférente à première vue. Ce qui avait embarrassée Rose à un tel point qu'elle en avait honte.

\- Honnêtement, il était sacrément canon.

Shana retint un cri d'excitation.

\- Ne parlons pas de ça, déclara Rose en tentant de changer de sujet, embarrassée.

\- Continue, alors! encouragea Shana, visiblement avide de connaître la suite de l'histoire.

\- Bref, après cette soirée, je suis retournée au dortoir laissant ma brosse à cheveux derrière moi. Le lendemain, il est venu pour me la rapporter pendant l'Étude et c'est à ce moment-là qu'il m'a demandé si je pouvais l'aider avec son devoir de Botanique. Et curieusement, j'ai accepté...

Rose continua à raconter tout à son amie. Oubliant par « inadvertance » de mentionner qu'elle avait embrassée le front de Scorpius après le cours particulier pendant qu'il dormait. Et tout ça pour la ramener au cours particulier qui allait suivre. Il y eût un long débat entre Shana et Rose pour ce qu'allait mettre celle-ci. En conclusion, la rouquine opta pour quelque chose d'aussi simple que la dernière fois : un sweater blanc et un jeans troué. Sous le regard déçu de son amie qui la voulait habillée un peu plus sexy, Rose Weasley se rendit à son rendez-vous, qui n'était pas pour le moins du monde, sensé être romantique mais bien scolaire.

Les couloirs étaient déserts et un peu sombre. Le pouls de Rose s'accéléra à la vue d'un éclair et son cœur manqua de faire une crise cardiaque lorsqu'elle entendit le grondement assourdissant du tonnerre qui suivit. Elle arriva devant le mur de la salle sur demande, terrifiée. Soudain, une porte se dessina. La jeune fille était stupéfaite, elle n'avait rien demandé et pourtant, cette porte était apparue! Sa surprise s'estompa vivement quand elle vit la tête de Scorpius dans l'entrebâillement.

\- Salut, dit calmement Malefoy, une touche d'effervescence dans la voix.

Rose se contenta de hocher la tête et entra en silence. La pièce s'était de nouveau transformée en cet endroit chaleureux et simple. Comme la dernière fois qu'elle y était entrée. La jeune rousse aperçue des livres qui étaient déjà étalés sur la petite table basse. Les titres lui indiquèrent que le sujet de ce soir allait être la Divination. Une matière qu'elle n'appréciait guère.

\- La Divination? demanda-t-elle au jeune blond, perplexe.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? interrogea le garçon.

-Je déteste cette matière, annonça la rouquine en s'assoyant sur le divan. En plus, elle n'est pas dans l'option que j'ai choisie.

Scorpius avait oublié que Rose n'avait pas de cours de Divination. Elle avait prise l'option d'Arithmancie.

\- Pourquoi n'aimes-tu pas? demanda Malefoy en la rejoignant timidement sur le divan.

\- La Divination est vraiment nulle, si peu précise et trop hasardeuse. L'Arithmancie est beaucoup mieux.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire que l'Arithmancie est plus véridique que la Divination, interrogea le blond en souriant.

\- Je le sais, c'est tout, dit-elle simplement en feuilletant les pages d'un bouquin, d'un œil sceptique face aux images dessinées. Regarde comme c'est absurde!

Elle montra le dessin d'une vieille femme avec des cornes sur la tête. Le garçon ria.

\- Moi je dis que les images sont beaucoup plus crédibles et suggestives que les chiffres et les lettres, commenta-t-il.

\- Justement, s'écria la jeune rousse en fermant le bouquin. Les images peuvent interpréter de différentes façons. Un milieu beaucoup trop vaste. Une image vaut milles mots, n'est-ce pas? Et comment être certain de bien les comprendre?

Malefoy ne répondit pas. Il était douché, comme toujours. L'intelligence de Rose l'avait, une fois de plus, surpassée dans les arguments et il ne savait quoi répliquer.

\- Même s'il ne restait plus que des bouquins sur la Divination dans toutes les bibliothèques du monde entier, je me passerais de lecture plutôt que de lire ces absurdités, renchérit-elle en se levant, prête à partir.

\- Dois-je comprendre que le cours particulier n'aura pas lieu? questionna Scorpius d'une voix à peine perceptible.

Le ventre de Rose se noua face à cette soudaine tristesse. Remord, culpabilité...Pourquoi ces sentiments s'étaient-ils éveillés? Elle scruta le visage du garçon. Pourquoi fallait-il que la jeune fille se sente coupable de tout quand il s'agissait de Malefoy? Elle se rassit et soupira. Pourquoi n'est-elle pas partie? Ça aurait changé quoi de laisser Scorpius derrière elle? Qu'il est besoin d'aide ou non? Qu'il soit triste ou non?

Elle ignorait comment vraiment répondre à ses questions, mais elle savait pertinemment qu'elle n'était pas une sans-cœur. Tellement que, pendant un quart de seconde, elle avait eu envie de consoler ce garçon qui était inhabituellement gentil avec elle.

\- Je ne peux rien faire pour t'aider, dit Rose. Mais je peux rester, ajouta-t-elle sans y penser.

Elle se mordit la lèvre, honteuse d'avoir dit ce qu'elle venait de dire. Pourquoi un Malefoy désirerait-il la compagnie d'une Weasley?

\- Merci, répondit Scorpius, souriant gentiment à la grande surprise de la jeune fille.

Son comportement lui échappait! Ce garçon devenait de plus en plus étrange. Il ouvrit le livre que Rose avait fermée plus tôt et commença à rédiger un texte. Elle remarqua avec étonnement que Scorpius utilisait la technique qu'elle lui avait montrée pour ce genre de devoir. Il avait même prit en note toutes les étapes qu'elle lui avait conseillées de faire. Elle observa le parchemin se remplir lentement de l'écriture de Malefoy. Elle remarqua qu'elle n'y avait jamais vraiment portée attention. Soignée, nette et penchée, elle lui rappelait vaguement quelque chose...

\- Je peux te poser une question? demanda Malefoy, brisant le silence.

Rose hésita. Mais elle agréa après quelques secondes. Scorpius continua d'écrire, conscient du regard de la jeune fille braqué dans son dos.

\- Je me demandais si...Antony avait une petite amie, questionna-il d'une voix qu'il voulait décontractée.

Quelle étrange question! Pourquoi voulait-il savoir ça? En quoi ça le concernait si Antony avait ou non une petite amie?

\- Oui, répondit vaguement Rose en contemplant toujours la main d'écriture du garçon.

Le cœur de Scorpius rata un battement. Il continua toujours de remplir son parchemin feignant l'indifférence malgré la panique qui l'envahissait peu à peu.

\- Est-ce que je la connais bien? Continua-t-il de s'informer un peu distant à présent, sa main tremblante.

\- Pas très bien non mais tu la connais, répondit Rose en se demandant pourquoi la main de Scorpius tremblait.

\- Est-ce qu'elle est plus vieille ou plus jeune?

\- Écoute, je ne crois pas que Alexa sera heureuse de savoir que tu veux lui prendre son petit copain, répliqua Rose.

Une bouffée de soulagement nettoya toute trace de peur dans le corps de Scorpius. Il se calma aussitôt qu'il su que Rose ne sortait pas avec Antony Spinnet. Par contre, Malefoy rougit violemment après avoir constaté qu'elle le croyait homosexuel. Il se tourna rapidement vers la jeune fille et commença à balbutier.

\- Je...Non...Je ne suis pas...Il ne faut pas croire.

Rose leva un sourcil, sceptique.

\- Je ne suis pas gay! s'écria Malefoy, incroyablement rouge et embarrassé par le tournant de la situation.

\- Il n'y a pas de mal à ça, répliqua la jeune fille en haussant les épaules. Je respecte!

\- Moi aussi je respecte, annonça Scorpius. Mais je ne suis pas gay, je t'assure.

\- Alors pourquoi ces questions à propos de mon capitaine? demanda Rose, en scrutant le visage du blond.

\- Simple curiosité! répliqua-t-il rapidement en retournant à son devoir.

Mike allait en entendre parler! Il lui avait conseillé de poser des questions sur Antony au lieu d'elle. Il saurait ainsi si Rose sortait bel et bien avec ce garçon. La réponse était négative, heureusement mais voilà maintenant que la jeune fille le croyait amoureux de son capitaine. Quel revirement!

\- Tu n'avais pas l'intention de briser ce couple n'est-ce pas? demanda Rose sur un ton dur et protecteur.

\- Bien sûr que non! Je voulais simplement savoir, déclara Scorpius de nouveau. Je te jure que je ne suis pas attiré par les garçons...

\- Par Alexa, alors? Supposa-t-elle.

\- Non, elle n'est pas mon genre.

Scorpius mordit sa lèvre inférieure, pourquoi avait-il dit ça?

 _Pitié, ne pose pas cette question, ne pose pas cette question!_ se disait-il en espérant  
fortement.

\- C'est quoi ton genre de fille? interrogea la rouquine avec une curiosité inexplicablement grandissante.

 _Mince!_ pensa le garçon.

Scorpius ignora la question. Le terrain commençait à être un peu trop dangereux à son goût. Rose ne reposa pas la question, mais se leva pour admirer le feu pendant que Malefoy continuait son devoir. Il jeta quelques coups à la jeune fille qui était maintenant dos à lui. Tout à coup, une vague de chaleur envahie le cœur du jeune blond. Il décida d'être franc.

\- Une fille qui n'est pas trop préoccupé par son apparence, commença-t-il doucement, le regard rivé sur son parchemin. À la fois douce et forte. Généreuse et simple. Différente...

\- Pourquoi différente? Questionna Rose toujours devant la cheminée.

\- Parce que cela la rend unique...

Rose acquiesça doucement, bien que Scorpius n'en ait rien vu. Elle fût étonné de voir que ce garçon était du genre romantique et non brusque comme elle se l'était imaginée. Il leva les yeux, craignant en avoir trop dit. C'était si évident qu'il parlait d'elle...Un seul coup d'œil le rassura.

\- Et toi, quel est ton genre de garçon? demanda-t-il.

La jeune fille n'en savait rien. Elle se tourna et s'assit sur le sol, face à Malefoy. Pourquoi confier ses préférences à Scorpius? Et puis pourquoi pas? La jeune fille réfléchit calmement.

\- Une belle personnalité...Drôle...Intelligent..., énuméra-t-elle lentement. Honnête...Attachant...Parfois un peu gauche, ce qui est mignon...C'est un peu ça!

Scorpius médita cet aveu. Rose bailla, elle commençait à fatiguer.

\- Tu devrais peut-être retourner à ton dortoir, suggéra le jeune blond.

\- Tu n'as pas terminé!

\- Je me débrouillerai, répondit-il en souriant.

Elle se leva. Silencieusement, elle sortit de la pièce. Malefoy aurait voulu se frapper, il aurait dû la remercier avant ou encore lui proposer de la raccompagner! Tout à coup, on cogna timidement à la porte (ou dans le mur). Intrigué, Scorpius déposa sa plume et alla ouvrir. Rose se trouvait là, la tête baissée.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? demanda Malefoy.

La jeune fille leva ses yeux verts. Ils étaient humides et la tristesse ainsi que la peur que le garçon y vit le bouleversa. Son pouls s'accéléra et il sentit son ventre se serrer.

\- Je sais que ça peut te sembler étrange, mais j'ai oublié ma baguette et j'ai peur de partir seule...

\- Tu...Tu veux que je te raccompagne? s'étonna Scorpius.

\- Si ce n'est pas trop demandé, répondit Rose en baissant de nouveau les yeux.

Malefoy avait déjà sa baguette à la main. Il sortit de la pièce va-et-vient et referma la porte derrière lui.

\- _Lumos_ , dit-il dans la pénombre.

Sa baguette s'illumina d'une lueur bleutée. Rose se rapprocha du blond ce qui étonna ce dernier.

\- Tu as peur de la noirceur? supposa Scorpius en commençant à marcher.

\- Non, j'aime la nuit, affirma-t-elle avant qu'un éclair ne la propulse au bras de Malefoy  
qui s'empourpra.

-...Tu as peur des orages, constata-t-il avec stupéfaction. Pourtant, tu as joué au Quidditch en pleine tempête...

\- Oui mais c'était de jour, coupa la jeune fille. Ce qui est plutôt acceptable mais la nuit...Tout semble plus terrifiant.

Malefoy acquiesça, ahuri et surtout très conscient de la chaleur des mains douces de Rose sur son avant-bras.

-Je me sens plus en sécurité quand je suis avec quelqu'un, chuchota-t-elle avec une expression tendue.

C'est quelques mots surprirent beaucoup leur destinataire. Bien qu'elle avait parlée en général, il fût touché par cette déclaration. Rose avait une faiblesse...elle était fragile.

\- Pourquoi as-tu peur des orages...de nuit? s'aventura le garçon en lorgnant la jeune fille discrètement.

\- Quand...j'étais petite, la foudre s'est abattue sur un arbre à la hauteur de ma fenêtre. Elle avait été si violente et si près que j'en avais été aveuglé. La lumière avait été blanche et vive. Ma vue était longue à revenir, environ dix secondes après avoir frappée mais assez tardive pour que j'en sois terrifiée, annonça la rouquine anxieusement.

Pourquoi se confiait-elle à lui?

\- Tu pleurs? dit soudainement Scorpius, ébahi.

\- Non, répliqua aussitôt Rose en passant une main sur sa joue.

Elle était bel et bien là, la traitresse de larme. Elle avait coulée à son insu. Scorpius était mal à l'aise, la pression des mains de Rose étaient douces mais elles brûlaient...le brûlait de ses doigts fins. Il était parcouru de frissons et son cœur était maintenant incendié de tendresse. Si elle pleurait, Malefoy aurait envie de la consoler, de la prendre dans ses bras...Non pas qu'il ne le souhaitait pas, mais il ne voulait pas voir Rose pleurer. Il n'était jamais doué pour endurer ça. Une nouvelle larme coula sur la joue de la jeune fille.

\- Ne pleure pas, je t'en pris, Rose! demanda-t-il calmement.

Rose reprit contenance. Pourquoi pleurait-elle? Elle se trouvait avec quelqu'un, une baguette et une lumière, elle ne craignait rien! Elle lâcha le bras fort du blond et s'éloigna de lui. L'endroit où Rose l'avait touchée se refroidit.

\- Désolé, murmura-t-elle.

\- Pourquoi? interrogea Scorpius, étonné de nouveau.

-Je te dérange, commenta Rose.

-Du tout! Si c'était le cas, je ne t'aurais pas raccompagné!

Vrai. Ils étaient maintenant rendus devant le portrait de la grosse Dame.

\- _Portuna Major_ , dit Rose.

Cela lui importait peu que Malefoy entende le mot de passe. De toute façon, ils allaient le changer le lendemain. Le portrait pivota malgré la fatigue de la propriétaire et Rose s'engouffra à l'intérieur.

\- Merci, chuchota la jeune fille avant de fermer la porte.

\- C'est moi qui te remercie, répondit Malefoy après que quelques secondes furent  
écoulées.

Il allait retourner à la salle sur demande mais...son devoir pourrait attendre! Il avait autre chose en tête, une fille, une fleur dont le nom faisait bourgeonner son cœur...


	15. Travail d'équipe

**Chapitre 15. Travail d'équipe**

Scorpius était rentré tard cette nuit-là. Le portrait de sa salle commune avait été réticent à le faire passer. Le tableau avait fini par céder au bout de vingt minutes d'obstination de la part du blond. Lorsque Malefoy pénétra dans la pièce, tout était sombre et silencieux. Il était bien décidé à aller se mettre au lit. Malheureusement, Mike l'attendait sur l'un des divans.

\- Comment ça c'est passé? demanda le brun.

\- Pas maintenant, j'aimerais aller dormir, protesta Scorpius. Demain...

\- Non, tout de suite! Pendant que c'est tout frais, répondit Mike en allant chercher son ami et en le poussant sur l'un des sofas.

Malefoy soupira de fatigue. Il avait seulement envie de dormir, de rêver d'elle...

\- Que s'est-il passé?

\- Elle est venue mais quand elle a vu que je voulais de l'aide pour la Divination, elle m'a annoncé qu'elle détestait cette matière. Je croyais que Rose allait partir mais elle est restée, expliqua Scorpius en baillant.

\- Pourquoi est-elle restée? questionna Crowley en sourcillant.

\- Je l'ignore. Elle m'a seulement dit qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire pour m'aider, mais qu'elle pouvait me tenir compagnie...

\- Tu as fait ce que je t'ai dis de faire? interrogea Mike. Elle sort avec lui ou non?

\- Oui ; j'ai fais ce que tu m'as dit, non ; elle ne sort pas avec Antony..., débita Scorpius las. Et pour ton information, ton idée était stupide! Elle a cru que je m'intéressais à ce gars là!

Mike pouffa silencieusement. Malefoy croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et s'affala sur son siège. Sourcils froncés, mâchoires serrées, lèvres pincées et regard meurtrier...Ce n'était pas le moment de rire. Crowley reprit son air sérieux mais ne pu s'empêcher de sourire.

\- Elle croit toujours que tu es gay? demanda le brun avec un sourire niais.

\- Non. Je peux aller dormir?

\- Est-ce qu'il s'est passé quelque chose d'autre?

Scorpius poussa un long soupir...Il n'aimait pas les interrogatoires.

\- Rose a voulu que je la raccompagne...

\- Sérieusement!? Moi quand j'ai un rendez-vous les filles font tout pour m'en empêcher! Elle doit sûrement t'apprécier...

\- Elle avait peur, répliqua Malefoy en baissant les yeux.

\- Peur de quoi? De Rusard? plaisanta Mike. C'est vrai qu'il peut être terrifiant.

\- Non. Cependant, je crois qu'elle ne voudrait pas que j'en parle, répondit le blond en secouant la tête. Mais je peux te dire qu'elle avait assez peur pour s'accrocher à mon bras...

\- Elle t'aime bien c'est sûr, affirma Mike. Weasley ne te déteste plus autant qu'avant. Sinon, pourquoi aurait-elle acceptée de t'aider avec tes devoirs? Elle aurait encore moins acceptée de te tenir compagnie pour rien, ajouta-t-il en haussant les épaules.

Scorpius acquiesça doucement. Le regard dans le vague. Tant de mystère...Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que Mike pouvait avoir raison.

\- Ce ne sera peut-être pas impossible tout compte fait, déclara Crowley en se levant. Mais fait attention...

\- À propos? s'étonna Malefoy en se relevant.

\- Tu connais sûrement Junior McLaggen?

\- Cet imbécile qui se croit être le plus grand séducteur de la terre, celui qui veut toutes les filles à ses pieds?

\- Oui, je te dis de faire attention parce que j'ai remarqué qu'il la suivait et qu'il lui tournait beaucoup autour. Weasley n'a pas l'air de le voir mais...Enfin bref, je voulais simplement que tu saches que tu n'es pas le seul à être attiré par elle...

\- Quel chance, grommela Scorpius en se renfrognant.

\- Je crois que ta petite _Rosie_ attire beaucoup les blonds...

\- McLaggen n'est pas blond, il est châtain! répliqua Scorpius en serrant la mâchoire.

\- Même chose! dit Mike en balayant la remarque de la main.

\- Je peux aller dormir maintenant? demanda Malefoy en se levant d'un bond.

\- Ouais, je te libère, moi aussi je suis fatigué, annonça Crowley en suivant le mouvement. Mais demain je n'en ai pas fini avec toi...

Scorpius haussa les épaules. Tous deux montèrent à leur dortoir. Le blond trop fatigué, s'effondra dans son lit sans même se changer. Il s'endormit lentement...

Aujourd'hui s'annonçait être une belle journée comparée à celle de la veille. Rose n'avait pas très bien dormit mais elle avait quand même la forme pour se lever et aller en cours. Le premier cours des Gryffondors était celui de Potion. L'adolescente arriva dans la classe. Le professeur Dormfrey était déjà présente ainsi qu'un élève à la tête blonde. Le regard de la jeune fille s'attarda brièvement sur le dos du garçon avant de saluer son enseignante.

\- Bonjour Miss Weasley, salua Ivana en souriant. Comment allez-vous en ce bon matin?

Lorsque Scorpius entendit le nom de famille de Rose, il releva la tête brusquement et se retourna pour voir si elle était bel et bien là.

\- Très bien, professeur! répondit Rose en déposant ses affaires sur l'une des tables. J'ai hâte de commencer le cours...

\- À bien y voir, vous n'êtes pas la seule, annonça Dormfrey en désignant Malefoy du menton.

\- C'est vrai ça! commença Rose en s'approchant de la table du garçon. Comment se fait-il que tu sois déjà arrivé, toi qui aimes tant traîner?

Malefoy semblait surpris que Rose lui adresse la parole. Normalement, c'était toujours lui qui devait faire les premiers pas pour débuter une conversation avec elle. Peut-être qu'en la raccompagnant, il avait créé un minuscule petit lien avec elle? Il l'espérait en tout cas.

Scorpius la dévisagea avec cette touche familière d'intensité. Déconcertée, Rose lui soutint son regard en se questionnant sur son attitude. Le regard du blond fuit aussitôt quand son cœur commença à palpiter et timidement, il répondit à la jeune fille.

\- J'aime les cours de Potions, déclara-t-il en haussant les épaules. Et toi, pourquoi es-tu déjà là?

\- Contrairement à certain, j'ai pris cette habitude il y a des années, répondit calmement la jeune rouquine en retournant à sa place.

Encore une fois, son argument justifiait mieux sa présence que le sien. De plus, il avait en quelque sorte menti. Il aimait les cours de potions, oui, mais il n'était pas là parce qu'il adorait cette matière. Il était arrivé plus tôt pour éviter l'interrogatoire de Mike mais surtout pour voir Rose. Il savait qu'elle était toujours la première à arriver en classe.

Scorpius la regarda se diriger doucement vers l'opposer de la pièce. Elle s'assit avec légèreté et ouvrit un bouquin. Malefoy remarqua qu'elle lisait rapidement, tournant les pages au bout d'une minute, si moins! Il l'observait sans qu'elle ne s'en doute. Le garçon ne se lasserait jamais d'admirer sa peau, à l'aspect douce et soyeuse; sa fine taille emplit de grâce et de souplesse; sa bouche pulpeuse et rose, comme si de fins pétales s'étant déposés sur ses lèvres pour ne faire plus qu'un avec elles...Voilà que Scorpius Malefoy en devenait poétique! Puis il s'attarda sur ses fesses...

Un raclement de gorge le tira de sa contemplation un peu trop accentuée. Dormfrey avait un sourire en coin. Elle avait tout vu! Scorpius rougit doucement et baissa la tête pour attacher son regard à la table. Tranquillement, la salle se remplit et le cours pu commencer.

\- Aujourd'hui, commença le professeur, vous devrez confectionner une potion de ratatinage. Je vous prierais de vous mettre en équipe de deux et...

Tout de suite, la classe s'agita. Un brouhaha s'éleva et tout devint confus.

\- Tu veux bien faire équipe avec moi, Rose? demanda Lisa, une jeune fille aux cheveux blonds.

\- Non, avec moi, s'il te plais! supplia un garçon avec un appareil dentaire.

\- Rosie! Viens avec moi, demanda Albus, en tirant sur le bras de sa cousine.

\- Non, elle vient avec moi, protesta Junior, en tirant la rouquine par la taille, ce qui la surprit au plus au point.

Les sourcils froncés de McLaggen trahissaient un sentiment étrangement possessif envers elle. Rose se demandait ce qu'elle devait faire. Le frapper pour qu'il la laisse tranquille? Elle n'aimait pas que ce garçon la touche de cette façon...

\- Hey! Ne touche pas à ma cousine, s'écria Albus en la ramenant vers lui par le poignet.

\- Sinon quoi, Potter? siffla Junior en la tirant de nouveau vers lui. Tu veux te mettre en équipe avec moi? demanda-t-il plus doucement à Rose.

\- Je...euh.., fut la seul réponse qu'elle fût capable de prononcer.

Elle était si embarrassée. La jeune fille, complètement entouré ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Scorpius avait le même problème mais il ne se préoccupait pas des demandes. Il observait le tableau qui se jouait à l'autre bout de la pièce. Les élèves voulaient tous se mettre avec les meilleurs pour récolter une plus belle note. En voyant McLaggen enrouler son bras autour de la taille de Rose, Malefoy désirait se lever, de courir pour voler cette fille et l'éloigner de ce garçon répugnant qu'en cet instant, il haïssait à un tel point qu'il  
aurait pu le frapper et aimer ça! Il gronda, bien décidé à entrer en scène mais avant qu'il ne puisse faire un mouvement, Dormfrey intervint.

-CALMEZ-VOUS! hurla-t-elle.

Tous les élèves s'immobilisèrent. Ils n'avaient jamais entendu ce professeur lever le ton une seule fois dans l'année. Rose poussa un soupir de soulagement et se retira de la forte prise de McLaggen.

\- Vous n'êtes qu'une bande d'animaux mal élevés, s'emporta Dormfrey en mettant les poings sur ses hanches dodues. Vous êtes incapable de vous raisonnez entre vous! Miss Weasley n'est pas un jouet et elle a le droit de choisir avec qui elle veut être sans qu'elle soit attaquée par un troupeau...Tout comme M. Malefoy. En plus, vous êtes impolis! Je n'avais même pas terminée mes explications...

Les élèves retournèrent à leur place et attendirent que leur professeur poursuive ses consignes.

\- Alors je disais..., continua-t-elle calmement en baissant la voix, que vous pourrez être en paire pour créer la potion de ratatinage. Seulement, j'ai décidé qu'aucun de vous n'irais avec M. Malefoy et Miss Weasley. Car bien entendu, ils seront ensembles! Vous vous croyiez malin n'est-ce pas? Mais je ne suis pas bête...Comme ça, les autres auront la chance d'apprendre quelque chose d'eux-mêmes et l'occasion de s'améliorer.

Quelques élèves se plaignirent. Rose regarda Scorpius et s'aperçu qu'il était déjà en route vers sa table. Les autres se placèrent deux par deux et commencèrent. La jeune rousse entreprit de placer le chaudron sur le feu. Le professeur Ivana passa pour déposer les ingrédients nécessaires sur chacun des bureaux.

\- Commence par peler les figues, dit simplement Rose en coupant les racines de marguerites.

Scorpius s'exécuta avec décontraction mais au fond de lui, il explosait de joie. Il regarda son professeur et celle-ci le gratifia d'une œillade. Avait-elle manigancée quelque chose dans cette histoire de travaux d'équipes? Malefoy sourit et retourna à son boulot. Les figues étaient difficiles à peler. Le garçon fit un mouvement un peu trop brusque et la figue vola jusque dans les cheveux de Rose. Cette dernière s'en aperçu et écarquilla les yeux. Scorpius grimaça, désolée. La jeune fille tenta de l'enlever mais elle s'emmêla encore plus.

\- Attends! Laisse-moi t'aider, dit Scorpius en approchant ses mains de la chevelure de flammes de Rose.

Il prit une première mèche. Elle était soyeuse et souple, comme il se l'était imaginé à plusieurs reprises. Il en prit une autre un peu plus bouclée et une cascade de mèches se déversa dans sa main. Malefoy se sentit défaillir. Il était énormément tenté d'aller plus loin. Il désirait enfoncer ses doigts jusqu'à pouvoir caresser son cuire chevelu...

 _Assez_ , s'ordonna Malefoy.

Il prit la figue et la retira en écartant une ultime dernière boucle. Il fût désireux d'aller la porter derrière son oreille mais il n'en fit rien. Trop gêné mais surtout trop terrifié par la réaction de Rose. Il tint la petite graine entre son pouce et son index et la montra à sa coéquipière.

\- Merci, dit-elle en attachant ses cheveux en queue de cheval.

\- Ce n'est rien, répondit Scorpius en souriant légèrement et en continuant à peler les figues.

Rose aussi se remit au travail. L'idée de renvoyer une figue dans les cheveux de la jeune fille traversa l'esprit du blond mais il s'en tint à les écraser. Saurait été un peu trop louche. Il remarqua queJunior lui lançait des regards noirs remplis de haine. C'était réciproque. À bien le constater, Scorpius n'était pas le seul à être attiré par Rose. À quoi s'était-il attendu? Un beauté comme Weasley ne pouvait laisser aucun garçon indifférent sauf peut-être les aveugles et encore là! Sa personnalité et son intelligence en disaient long sur cette fille divinement belle. C'était son avis en tout cas!

Malefoy nargua McLaggen d'un sourire triomphale. Junior serra les mâchoires et retourna à sa potion. Satisfait, Scorpius regarda Rose du coin de l'œil. Il remarqua de légers cernes sous ses yeux.

\- Tu as semble fatiguée, commenta Malefoy en fronçant les sourcils, inquiet.

\- Je n'ai pas très bien dormi la nuit dernière, avoua-t-elle.

-Je comprend, répondit le blond en se rappelant que l'orage avait rugit toute la nuit.

À cette pensée, il aurait voulu passer la nuit avec elle, juste pour la serrer dans ses bras et la réconforter.

-Toi aussi tu n'as pas l'air très en forme, fit-elle remarquer en ajoutant les racines de marguerites coupées au chaudron.

Elle prit les chenilles et commença à les trancher.

\- Je suis rentré tard hier soir...Le portrait à bien failli me laisser dehors! Si je ne l'avais pas menacé de parler toute la nuit..., ricana Scorpius en intégrant les figues pelées à la potion.

\- As-tu terminé ton devoir au moins? demanda Rose.

\- Pas vraiment, non, déclara le blond en remuant la mixture d'une cuillère. Il est un peu difficile...

Rose additionna les chenilles tranchées au chaudron. Scorpius voulu prendre le foie de rat mais l'adolescente donna une tape sur sa main.

\- Aïe!

\- On doit attendre que le mélange devienne rouge avant d'ajouter quoique ce soit d'autre, expliqua-elle. Nous devons attendre environ dix minutes, c'est écrit ici, vois-tu?

\- Oui, maître! plaisanta le blond en continuant de mélanger le contenu de la petite marmite.

Rose regarda autour d'elle. Le chaudron de son cousin fumait drôlement et celui de deux garçons avait pris feu. Scorpius remarqua que la jeune fille était souvent comme ça. Silencieuse. Dans cette bulle où elle seule pouvait s'y trouver. Le regard absent mais toujours avec cette lueur d'intelligence, elle donnait l'impression d'être inaccessible. Elle était intéressante et fascinante. Pourquoi se fermait-elle aux gens de la sorte?

\- Pourquoi ne parles-tu pas beaucoup aux gens? interrogea Malefoy, trop intrigué de savoir.

\- Pourquoi parler si je n'ai rien à dire? riposta-t-elle en sortant de sa réflexion. C'est parce que je n'en ressens pas le besoin...

\- Est-ce parce que tu aimes mieux lire?

\- Lire n'est qu'un loisir pour combler ma curiosité.

\- C'est pour cette raison que tu es toujours à la bibliothèque? s'aventura le garçon, toujours aussi captivée.

\- Non, j'aime le silence, annonça Rose. La bibliothèque est tranquille et parfaite. C'est un endroit où je peux trouver la sérénité et où je peux réfléchir aux grandes questions. C'est un endroit où je me sens bien, à ma place...

Malefoy médita cet aveu. Il comprenait que Rose n'était pas comme certains se l'imaginaient. Comme lui se l'était déjà imaginé...

\- Ça ne te dérange pas que des gens te prenne pour une Miss-je-sais-tout ou encore un rat de bibliothèque? osa le garçon.

\- Quelle importance? Je sais qui je suis et c'est tout ce qui compte!

Scorpius buvait chacune de ses paroles. Il était rare pour lui, que Rose lui parle aussi honnêtement. Cela n'était arrivé seulement que deux fois depuis. Dans la pièce va-et-vient et lorsqu'il l'avait raccompagné à sa salle commune. Il n'aurait jamais cru cela possible mais il en tombait encore plus amoureux. Décidément, cette fille lui faisait de l'effet. Une bouffée de chaleur se dispersa dans son corps, ravageant son cœur au  
passage.

\- Et puis, pourquoi m'entêter à les convaincre? Je ne ferais que perdre mon temps avec eux.

Il la regarda parler, son cœur palpitant dangereusement. Son sang s'affola dans ses veines et ses joues commencèrent à brûler. Scorpius se perdit dans le regard de Rose.

\- Ça va? demanda Rose. Tu es tout rouge...

Elle risqua un mouvement de la main vers le front du garçon qui tressailli à son contact. Ce dernier était frais. Il était comme une compresse d'eau froide et si Scorpius avait oublié de respirer, il se serait sûrement évanoui. Elle retira vivement sa main.

\- Tu es brûlant! s'écria-t-elle. Tu es certain que ça va? Tu ne fais pas de fièvre au moins?

\- Je...je vais...bien, balbutia Scorpius en se détournant.

Il essuya son front, bien que ce ne soit pas nécessaire et se passa une main nerveuse dans les cheveux, cherchant quoi dire.

\- Il fait chaud, souffla-t-il sans la regarder.

\- Je ne trouve pas, répondit Rose en haussant les épaules. J'ai toujours trouvé cet endroit frigorifiant.

Elle s'accouda en silence sur la table tandis que Scorpius l'épiait en douce. C'était incroyable comme il se sentait étrange! Rose n'avait fais que lui parler, le regarder et voilà que son cœur recommençait à danser dans sa poitrine, faisant la fête. Sans compter que la main de Rose l'avait complètement pétrifiée. Son toucher avait été doux et froid mais le garçon avait maintenant l'impression qu'un geyser de feu le faisait fondre. C'était stupide car il ne pouvait avoir de conversation avec Rose sans qu'il divague çà et là. Peut-être était-ce la proximité? Voir sa bouche de près? Ses yeux dévastateurs qui le regardaient? C'était complètement insensé.

\- Il est temps de mettre le foie de rat, déclara brusquement la rouquine en se levant d'un bond.

\- Très bien, dit Scorpius en mettant le foie dans la potion devenue rouge. Je suppose que dans deux minutes nous devrons ajouter les sangsues?

-Non, répondit Rose en souriant. Dans trois minutes.

Quel sourire éblouissant! Il valait tout les gallions du monde...Dents régulières et blanches; lèvres charnues; fossettes légères sur les joues...Tout autour d'elle était devenu flou. Il n'y avait plus que Rose et seulement elle. Malefoy n'osait pas la regarder dans les yeux, de peur de rougir de nouveau. Il détourna la tête et fixa un point invisible. Pourquoi se laissait-il distraire aussi facilement? Il était presque incohérent et ne savait plus quoi dire. Comme un brouillard qui lui ramollissait de cerveau et le mettait en compote.

\- À quoi penses-tu? demanda Rose calmement. Tu sembles divaguer depuis un moment...

 _Oh! Si seulement elle savait_ , pensa-t-il.

\- Rien du tout, assura le blond en prenant soin d'éviter son regard.

\- Tu mens.

\- Qu'est ce qui te fait croire que je mens?

-Tu fuis mon regard, annonça-t-elle en ajoutant les sangsues au chaudron. À quoi penses-tu? répéta-t-elle en prenant la cuillère et en remuant la potion.

\- J'essaie de comprendre notre...notre relation? demanda Malefoy. Sommes-nous amis?

Rose se raidit. Était-il des amis? Elle ne l'appréciait pas comme un véritable ami. Il était plus quelqu'un avec qui on discute de temps à autres. Il était clair qu'ils ne se détestaient plus autant qu'avant mais...

\- Disons plutôt que...tu es davantage une connaissance qu'un ami, finit-elle par avouer. Nous sommes un peu plus respectueux l'un envers l'autre, c'est un peu...formel, tu comprends?

\- Je comprend, acquiesça Scorpius, déçu.

Ce n'est pas un ou deux cours particuliers qui effacera complètement sa rancune envers lui. Elle n'était pas stupide. Il était tout à fait normal qu'elle soit sur ses gardes après tout ce qu'il lui avait fais subir dans le passé...Scorpius baissa la tête, honteux.

\- Non, tu ne comprend pas, sourit Rose.

\- Si, je t'assure! Tu te méfis de moi...Tu ignore si tu dois me faire confiance ou non...

\- Je ne me méfis pas de toi, coupa la jeune fille en baissant le feu sous le chaudron. Seulement de tes...intentions. Ton comportement est..louche. Tu es différent.

Elle leva la main et attendit que le professeur vienne noter leur potion. Scorpius, lui, n'avait pas terminé de parler à Rose. Mais elle donnait la forte impression qu'elle dirait rien de plus. Et il avait raison. Dormfrey étant satisfaite du résultat de leur mixture donna une très belle note aux deux jeunes gens. La cloche sonna après quelques minutes...

\- Tu vas venir ce soir? s'empressa de demander Scorpius à Rose.

\- Je doute que tu ais besoin d'aide pour quoique ce soit, répondit-elle en rassemblant ses affaires.

\- Pour me tenir compagnie, alors?

\- Peut-être, si j'ai le temps, annonça-t-elle en ajustant sa bandoulière de sac sur son épaule.

\- Weasley! appela Junior en arrivant près d'elle et en prenant la place de Scorpius. Tu vas venir ce soir?

Scorpius se raidit.

\- Où donc? interrogea la jeune fille en haussant un sourcil.

\- À mon entraînement de Quidditch, répondit le garçon que Malefoy aurait voulu étriper.

Rose était confuse. Elle ne connaissait pas très bien McLaggen. Pourquoi l'invitait-il à son entraînement? Elle devait faire un choix et elle détestait ce genre de chose...Pourquoi s'intéressait-il à elle soudainement?

\- Je...je verrai! déclara-t-elle en tournant les talons.

\- Allez, supplia Junior en prenant le bras de Rose et stoppant sa fuite. Poufsouffle a besoin de supporters...

\- Je te signale que je ne suis pas de ta maison, trancha la rouquine en reprenant son bras d'un coup sec. Je verrai...

La jeune fille s'enfuit très vite. Scorpius, lui, ne tenait plus en place. Serrant la mâchoire, il aurait très certainement pu pulvériser du granite avec la force qu'il y mettait.

\- Pense à mon offre, s'écria McLaggen à l'intention de Rose qui était déjà loin.

Il se tourna vers Malefoy et ses yeux lancèrent des éclairs.

\- Ne touche pas à Weasley! dit Junior d'une voix pleine de menaces. Je vois bien que tu lui tournes autour depuis un moment.

\- Elle n'est pas à toi, déclara Scorpius en défiant son rival du regard.

\- Ça viendra..., dit McLaggen. Il faut seulement la secouer un petit peu. Cette fille n'est pas très dégourdie...

Malefoy l'aurait frappé si Dormfrey n'avait pas été dans la pièce.

\- Je l'aurai, continua McLaggen. J'ai toujours eu les filles que je voulais et ce n'est pas cette année que ça va changer...

\- C'est ce qu'on verra, siffla Scorpius sur un ton remplit de venin. Et si jamais tu oses faire quoique ce soit qu'elle ne veuille pas de son plein gré, je te jure que tu le regretteras!

\- Tu ne me fais pas peur, Malefoy, répondit Junior.

\- Ça tombe bien, je n'ai pas peur de toi non plus, McLaggen.

Les deux garçons était aussi grand l'un que l'autre. De même carrure, il était impossible de déterminer qui serait le plus fort d'entre eux. Le défi était lancé. Junior McLaggen sortit de la salle et Scorpius suivit quelques secondes après lui. Il allait devoir se battre sinon il allait perdre Rose. Il ne voulait pas que McLaggen profite d'elle comme il le faisait avec de nombreuses filles. S'il osait, ce gars là allait le regretter...


	16. Confession

**Chapitre 16. Confession.**

Scorpius sortit de la salle de classe. Il était perdu dans ses réflexions. Sa furie avait désespérément besoin d'un exutoire physique. Junior, de préférence. Parce que c'était ce garçon ingrat et insignifiant qui le mettait en colère mais c'était surtout parce que c'était lui qui tentait de lui prendre Rose Weasley. Bien qu'elle ne soit pas à lui, ce qui l'attristait particulièrement car il n'avait aucun contrôle sur les décisions de cette fille. Il ne pouvait pas l'empêcher de sortir avec McLaggen si elle en avait envie, même si ce gars-là avait peu de chance que Rose lui dise oui. Junior était réputé pour être un vrai salaud. Pour lui, toutes les filles étaient interchangeables.

Maintenant qu'il avait jeté son dévolu sur Rose, il était clair qu'il ne la lâcherait plus avant d'avoir eu ce qu'il désirait. C'était douloureux pour le blond d'être impuissant! Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était d'agir plus vite que McLaggen. Comme il l'avait fais plus tôt, Scorpius avait invité la jeune fille dans la salle sur demande avant que l'imbécile lui propose de venir l'encourager pendant son entraînant de Quidditch. S'il était le premier à lui demander quelque chose, il serait, le plus souvent, le premier à se faire répondre par l'affirmative.

D'un autre côté, cela serait beaucoup plus simple d'écraser ce crétin avant tout action. Lui briser les jambes ou une à deux côtes n'allaient probablement pas le blesser mortellement...Mais Rose le croirait violent donc, ne désirerait plus la compagnie de Malefoy. Finalement, mieux fallait s'en tenir à son plan de départ, qui était un peu plus complexe que le deuxième. Il ne fallait pas que Malefoy soit trop accaparant ou trop brusque, sinon...

Soudain, quelqu'un se cogna à Scorpius. Le garçon eut un mouvement de recul mais elle, parce que c'était une fille, tomba sur les fesses, faisant voler les livres qu'elle avait dans les mains.

\- Pardon, dit Scorpius en se penchant pour aider la fille à ramasser ses bouquins. Je suis désolé, je ne regardais pas où j'allais...

\- C'est moi qui doit m'excuser, annonça la jeune fille avec un accent asiatique. Je t'ai complètement rentré dedans.

Scorpius se releva avec la pile de livres et constata qu'il connaissait cette fille. Elle avait une peau foncée et des cheveux épais et noir...

\- Tu ne serais pas Shania? demanda le blond en lui tendant ses affaires.

\- Shana, corrigea-t-elle en prenant ses biens. D'où me connais-tu?

\- Eh bien...tu...tu es l'amie de...de..., balbutia Malefoy en rougissant un peu, comprenant son erreur.

\- Oui, je suis l'amie de Rose Weasley, affirma-t-elle en souriant gentiment. Pourquoi rougis-tu, Scorpius? ajouta-t-elle, le taquinant.

\- Je ne rougis pas, se renfrogna Scorpius en détournant la tête.

\- Je sais que tu apprécies Rose, dit Shana en souriant de nouveau.

\- Que...qu'est-ce qui...pourquoi...non, bafouilla Malefoy, le visage tournant au rouge pivoine en un clin d'œil.

\- Ton regard, ton attitude, tes paroles, énuméra la jeune fille en penchant la tête sur le côté pour montrer sa compassion.

Scorpius sentait ses joues brûler. Il se racla la gorge et détourna le regard.

\- Est-ce que..., commença le blond avant de s'interrompre d'un nouveau raclement de gorge inutile. Tu...Ça parait...tant que...tant que ça?

\- Pour une fille dans mon genre, oui, mais ne t'inquiète pas, Rose est une fille brillante mais quand il s'agit d'amour, elle est un peu naïve et a tendance à ne pas comprendre ce genre de sentiments...surtout envers elle...Tu sais, Rose n'est pas très observatrice, ajouta-t-elle. Tant que tu ne te déclareras pas, elle ne se doutera de rien! Tu dois être plus direct.

\- Tu ne vas pas lui dire que..., s'inquiéta Scorpius en rougissant de nouveau.

\- Non, coupa doucement Shana. Je ne lui dirai rien.

\- Depuis combien de temps...est-ce que...tu t'en doutes? demanda Malefoy.

\- Un bout de temps...Je vais laisser les choses aller, comme une spectatrice. Je ne suis pas du genre à me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas. Sauf...quand je juge qu'on a besoin de mon coup de baguette.

\- Merci beaucoup, dit Scorpius, gêné.

\- Y a pas de quoi! Ton secret est en sûreté avec moi, promit la jeune fille. Tu peux me faire confiance...

Le fait qu'une amie de Rose sache les sentiments qu'il avait pour elle le terrifiait. Mais Shana semblait gentille donc, il lui faisait confiance.

\- Et je tiens toujours parole..., ajouta-t-elle finalement.

Puis elle recommença à marcher pour se rendre à son heure d'étude, laissant un Scorpius étonné derrière elle.

Rose vit Shana arriver dans la salle d'étude. Elle lui fit un signe de la main pour lui indiquer où elle était. La jeune brunette prit place aux côtés de son amie.

\- Où étais-tu? Lui demanda Rose dans un murmure.

\- Dans les couloirs pour me rende ici, répondit Shana en ouvrant un bouquin.

La rouquine regarda son amie une seconde puis finalement, elle eût un haussement d'épaule et elle ouvrit un parchemin et un livre.

\- Tu connais Cormac Junior McLaggen? interrogea Rose.

\- Bien sûr, qui ne le connaît pas?

\- Il est vraiment zarbi avec moi, commença Rose. Depuis un temps, il n'arrête pas de me suivre à la bibliothèque et partout où je vais. Ça commence à me faire un peu peur, ajouta-t-elle en frissonnant.

\- Il te suit? s'étonna Shana. Quelle poisse!

\- Il me fait du rentre-dedans et quand je dis ça, c'est au sens propre. On dirait...qu'il cherche toujours un prétexte pour me toucher.

Rose fronça les sourcils et regarda ses mains. Elle ne se sentait pas très bien en la présence de ce garçon. Il la mettait mal à l'aise. Le fait qu'il veuille toujours la toucher l'effrayait. Elle ne le connaissait même pas! De toute façon, elle n'était pas certaine de vouloir le connaître mieux.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi dire, déclara Shana posant une main réconfortante sur le bras de sa copine. Tu peux l'éviter, non?

\- J'ai essayé mais chaque fois on dirait qu'il sait où je vais et quand j'y vais.

\- Un vrai film d'horreur..., frissonna Shana en se rappelant un film de psychopathe qu'elle avait déjà vu quand elle était en vacances chez sa tante moldue.

\- Oui, tu peux le dire!

\- Ça fait longtemps qu'il te suit?

\- Quatre ou cinq jours. J'espère simplement qu'il va arrêter, dit Rose en recommençant à travailler. Tu avais besoin d'aide pour quelle matière? Il y a un problème? ajouta-t-elle en voyant son amie qui souriait.

\- Je crois qu'on nous observe, annonça Shana en regardant son amie fièrement.

Rose releva la tête brusquement et elle balaya la pièce remplit d'élèves du regard. Ses yeux passèrent sur la tête de son cousin Albus pour finalement finir sur celle de Scorpius Malefoy qui se concentrait sur son livre. Rose ne remarqua pas ses oreilles devenues rouges puis termina son observation sur Shana.

\- Mais qui t'observait? questionna la rouquine en levant un sourcil. Je ne vois personne!

\- Tu te trompes Rose, ce n'est pas moi qu'on épiait, déclara Shana en retournant à son bouquin. C'était toi!

\- On m'épit? s'étonna la jeune fille en relevant la tête de nouveau.

\- J'ai besoin d'aide pour l'étude des Runes. Tu sais, le onzième chapitres...

Rose jeta un dernier coup d'œil en direction de Malefoy et constata qu'il avait la tête prise entre les mains. Curieux. Scorpius...Voilà un sujet qui allait sûrement intéresser Shana.

\- Scorpius et moi avons été mit en paire pendant le cours de potion, déclara Rose en ignorant le fait qu'elle devait aider son amie pour son étude.

\- Vous avez parlé?

\- Oui.

\- Vous avez discutés de quoi?

\- En faite, je ne parlais pas beaucoup, répondit Rose en haussant les épaules. Il m'a demandé pourquoi je ne parlais pas beaucoup aux gens qui m'entouraient...Je lui ai simplement dis que c'était parce que je n'en avais pas besoin.

\- Et ensuite? demanda Shana en fermant son livre, visiblement intéressé par les confessions de Rose.

\- Il m'a posé des questions toutes simples puis une m'a particulièrement intrigué, continua la rouquine en jouant dans ses cheveux. Il voulait savoir si nous étions amis...

Shana sourit gentiment.

\- J'ai dis que, pour l'instant, nous étions davantage, des collègues qui se parlent de temps en temps sans plus.

\- Pourquoi as-tu répondu ça? S'étonna Shana les yeux comme des soucoupes.

\- Je me méfis un peu de ses intentions, continua Rose. Après tant d'années de mauvais coups, il est tout à fait normal de...

\- Je ne crois pas qu'il ait de mauvaises intentions envers toi, coupa Shana. S'il t'a demandé si vous étiez amis, c'est peut-être parce que...c'était important pour lui, tu ne crois pas?

\- Peut-être bien que oui, mais ça peut tout aussi bien être le contraire, non?

\- Comme je dis, annonça Shana, je ne crois pas mais bref...

\- Alors selon-toi, je devrais accepter son invitation à le rejoindre? demanda Rose en levant un sourcil.

\- Pour des cours particuliers? Questionna la jeune asiatique, interloquée.

\- Non. Simplement...comme ça. Pour lui tenir compagnie! répondit Rose en regardant le dos de Malefoy qui s'était remis au travail en compagnie de son ami.

Shana aussi regarda dans cette direction. Elle s'attarda un bref moment sur Mike Crowley avant de retenir son attention sur le blond...Le brun dit quelque chose à Malefoy et ce dernier releva brusquement la tête. Lorsqu'il vit Rose, il hésita avant de faire un bref signe de la main. La jeune rousse sourit gentiment.

\- Oui, tu devrais accepter, répondit Shana. Ne me dis pas que ce n'est pas amical comme signe!

\- Bon d'accord, il est gentil avec moi, affirma Rose. Mais ça ne veut rien dire!

\- Oh! Épargne-moi ça, je t'en pris...

Rose regarda Scorpius. Il discutait calmement avec son ami.

\- Bon, d'accord! dit finalement Rose en roulant les yeux. Je vais accepter son invitation...

\- Je suis certaine que tu as fait le bon choix, s'émerveilla Shana en souriant.

\- Toi, tu me caches quelque chose..., constata la rouquine en plissant les yeux.

La rouquine observa une dernière fois le blond et se dit que ça ne pouvait pas être aussi mal d'accepter une invitation de Malefoy qui avait manifestement changé depuis le début de l'année! C'était toujours mieux qu'aller voir ce vaniteux de McLaggen à son entraînement de Quidditch...


	17. Le dragueur et la honte

**Chapitre 17. Le dragueur et la honte**

La salle d'Études n'était pas pleine mais malgré le peu d'élèves qui la composait, chacune des tables était occupée.

\- Tu sais Shana, commença Rose en écrivant sur un parchemin, je me demande vraiment ce qu'il se passe avec Scorpius. Son comportement m'échappe...

\- Il veut être gentil, sans doute, répondit la jeune asiatique. Ne t'en fais, je suis certaine qu'il ne projette rien de méchant envers toi.

\- Mais j'ai l'impression qu'il me regarde toujours comme s'il m'évaluait...pour savoir si ça va marcher.

\- Quoi qui va marcher?

\- Son plan...

\- Tu délires, dit Shana, en roulant les yeux.

\- Ses yeux ont l'air trop avides depuis quelques temps...Intentionné...

\- Ce que tu peux être aveugle, déclara la brunette en secouant la tête et en souriant.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

\- Son regard n'a rien « d'avide » ou « d'intentionné » comme tu dis, annonça Shana en se tournant vers son amie. Je dirais plutôt bienveillant, oui, protecteur. Comme s'il voulait te protéger!

\- Me protéger de quoi? De qui? s'étonna Rose.

Shana fit un signe de tête en direction de la place à côté de son amie. Junior lâcha ses bouquins sur la table si brutalement que Rose sursauta.

\- Je peux m'asseoir? demanda le garçon en s'assoyant sans attendre de réponse.

Rose glissa légèrement pour s'éloigner de lui. Elle se cacha derrière un épais rideau de cheveux, formant un mur avec son bras. Ce garçon la mettait toujours mal à l'aise. La jeune rousse tritura nerveusement une de ses boucles entre ses doigts.

\- Ça t'ennuierait de nous laisser discuter? dit Junior à l'intention de Shana.

Rose lança un regard de supplication à son amie. La jeune asiatique observa McLaggen. Son visage devait montrer celui d'une bête féroce car Shana s'excusa silencieusement et se leva.

Junior arrêta la main nerveuse de Rose et prit la mèche qu'elle tenait pour la glisser derrière son oreille. Un frisson de dégoût lui parcouru le dos. Elle tenta d'ignorer sa main qui tremblait.

\- Je pense à toi une seule fois dans la journée, murmura le garçon près de l'oreille de la rousse. Heureusement, ça dure vingt-quatre heures...

Rose ne se préoccupa pas du garçon. Ce qui était assez difficile. Il était si près qu'elle sentait l'haleine brûlant de McLaggen sur sa joue. Elle eût un mouvement de recul et se déplaça de nouveau pour s'éloigner.

\- Tu sais, continua Junior, ma bouche est une exploratrice et toi, tu es le continent inconnu à explorer.

Les joues en feu, Rose avait une envie irrépressible de vomir. D'où sortait-il des phrases aussi stupides et gênantes? Elle n'aimait pas McLaggen. Il la dégoûtait plus que tout. La jeune fille aurait tant voulu disparaître sous terre, devenir invisible ou encore fuir en courant mais elle était paralysée. Mais par quoi? La peur? La gêne?

\- Tu dois être fatiguée..., dit McLaggen.

\- Non...pourquoi le serais-je? demanda Rose sans être certaine de vouloir connaître la réponse.

\- Tu as trotté dans ma tête toute la journée. Tu sais ce que je regarde en premier chez une fille?

\- Non..., répondit la jeune rousse en glissant encore un peu sur le banc.

\- Je regarde si elle te ressemble, déclara McLaggen sur un ton charmeur.

Absurdités. Rose se remémora les visages des ex-copines de ce garçon. Aucune ne lui ressemblait un tout petit peu. La jeune fille fronça les sourcils.

\- Est-ce que tu crois au coup de foudre au premier regard ou est-ce que je dois repasser? interrogea le garçon en se rapprochant de nouveau.

Si Rose continuait de vouloir s'éloigner, elle finirait par tomber. Elle décida de pousser ses bouquins, prit ses parchemins, sa plume et son encre pour ensuite aller s'asseoir de l'autre côté de la table. Mauvais choix. Maintenant, elle ne pourrait pas éviter le regard de Junior. Le seul avantage de cette décision; la distance correcte entre elle et lui. À moins qu'il ne décide de venir la rejoindre de l'autre côté, ce qui la fit croiser les doigts pour qu'il n'en fasse rien.

\- Dis-moi, continua McLaggen. Tu n'as pas eu mal quand tu es tombé du ciel?

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu me racontes? s'énerva Rose. Je n'ai pas le temps pour tes sottises.

\- Est-ce que tu as une carte? demanda Cormac en plongeant ses yeux d'un brun boueux dans ceux de la rouquine.

\- Euh...non? Pourquoi?

\- Parce que je viens de me perdre dans tes yeux...

Rose roula discrètement les yeux. Ce garçon était ridicule.

\- Excusez-moi..., dit quelqu'un en s'assoyant à côté de Rose.

Cette dernière sursauta. Quand elle vit la chevelure blonde de Malefoy qui lui était si familière, son cœur rata un battement.

\- Je ne vous dérange pas tout de même? demanda Scorpius sur un ton innocent et écarquillant les yeux avec exagération.

Rose sourit, soulagée. Junior, lui, serra les mâchoires. Son regard lançait des foudres et du feu. La jeune fille regarda brièvement son sauveur. Le blond tourna la tête et fût touché par la reconnaissance qu'il lisait sur le visage angélique de la rouquine.

\- Tu ne pourrais pas partir? cracha McLaggen sur un ton bourru. Je ne sais pas, dans le genre...Maintenant!

\- En fait, Rose avait promis qu'elle m'aiderait pour mon devoir, répondit candidement en se tournant vers sa voisine.

La jeune fille n'en revenait pas. Scorpius Malefoy tentait de l'aider. De la protéger de Junior. Cela lui fit chaud au cœur. Son amie Shana avait peut-être raison de croire que le blond ne lui voulait aucun mal...

\- Euh...Pour la botanique, c'est ça? demanda Rose en jetant un regard sur les livres qui se trouvait devant Malefoy.

\- Tout à fait! sourit Scorpius avant de regarder Junior droit dans les yeux. Tu peux ficher le camp.

Si Rose n'avait pas eu toute sa tête, elle aurait sûrement embrassée son ange gardien. Elle réprima cette pensée fugace et un peu trop vraie en secouant la tête. La jeune rousse observa la confrontation silencieuse des deux garçons. Se demandant ce qu'ils pensaient chacun de leur côté. Puis brusquement, Junior McLaggen se leva. Rose pensa que s'il n'y avait pas eu de surveillant dans la pièce, il aurait volontiers frappé Scorpius à grands coups de bouquins. Elle fronça les sourcils.

\- N'oublie pas de venir voir l'entraînement de ce soir, dit-il sur un ton enjôleur à l'intention de Rose. Crétin de Serpentard, ajouta-t-il en fusillant Malefoy du regard.

\- Débile Poufsoufflet..., répliqua le Serpentard.

Junior jeta un dernier regard plein de haine au blond avant de sortir de la salle d'Études. Rose soupira de soulagement.

\- Ça va? demanda Malefoy en ouvrant son livre de botanique.

\- Ça va mieux depuis que tu es là, enfin, je veux dire...depuis que je ne suis plus seule avec lui, s'empourpra Rose. Ça va mieux depuis qu'il est partit, reprit-elle lentement pour éviter de dire n'importe quoi.

Le comportement de la fille Weasley n'échappa pas au blond. Il sourit tranquillement. Touché.

\- Je ne comprend pas, depuis un moment, il est bizarre avec moi. Je suis plutôt banale...

\- Je pense que c'est parce que tu es...plutôt jolie, répondit Scorpius, en choisissant ses mots et détournant le regarde, embarrassé.

Rose s'empourpra.

\- Comment t'es-tu aperçu que j'avais besoin d'aide? demanda Rose en retournant à son devoir avec application.

\- Ton amie, répondit-il en prenant sa plume.

\- Pourquoi est-elle venue te voir, toi?

\- Je ne sais pas, mentit Scorpius en rougissant discrètement.

Il savait parfaitement pourquoi Shana était venu le voir, lui, à la place d'un autre. Elle savait que Scorpius était amoureux de son amie. C'était elle qui l'avait poussée à aller aider la rouquine. Ça n'avait pas été très long à le convaincre quand il avait constaté que Junior flirtait avec Rose.

\- Je te remercie, dit la rousse en le fixant dans les yeux.

Les oreilles du garçon lui brûlaient. Soudain, Rose eut l'impression d'un grand coup dans le ventre. Elle fit mine de rien, écoutant qu'à moitié Scorpius.

\- Ce n'était rien. Si tu veux...je peux le refaire quand tu le souhaites...

La douleur de son ventre lui monta jusque dans la poitrine. Chaque battement de son cœur lui était désormais inconnu. Son rythme cardiaque s'était accéléré. Que se passait-il? Rose porta une main à son cœur. Elle sentait un papillonnement fougueux sous ses doigts fins.

\- Junior est un idiot. Ne te laisse pas avoir par lui..., continua le blond.

Elle regarda Scorpius du coin de l'œil. Il était concentré sur son parchemin mais il n'écrivait rien. Quelques mèches blondes trop longues lui tombaient devant les yeux. Des yeux qui bientôt, fixaient les siens. Rose avala difficilement et fût frappée par leur couleur. Un bleu presque froid mais exprimant une chaleur énorme, une intensité démesurée et une profondeur flamboyante.

\- Je ne souhaite pas qu'il te fasse du tort, expliqua Scorpius en détournant le regard, vaguement embarrassé d'avoir pensé tout haut.

Rose reprit contenance. Elle respira lentement et se calma. Elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes puis les rouvris. Le sentiment étrange qui l'avait submergée avait maintenant disparu.

\- Merci de te faire du souci pour moi, dit la rouquine en souriant chaleureusement.

\- Est-ce que tu vas aller voir son entraînement ou...?

\- Je n'irai jamais le voir. Il me rend...mal à l'aise, répondit Rose en jouant distraitement avec une boucle de ses cheveux.

\- Il est méchant avec toi? demanda le blond en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Non...Pas particulièrement. Mais il me donne toujours l'impression d'entrer dans mon espace personnel.

\- Il...te touche?

\- Quand il en a l'occasion, il n'hésite pas une seconde, déclara Rose en rougissant. Ça m'embête.

Les mains de Scorpius devinrent des poings. Il se tourna vers sa voisine et plongea son regard dans le sien.

\- Si Junior t'importune, tu vas me le dire n'est-ce pas? questionna Malefoy, incapable de contenir son intensité.

Scorpius se mordit la langue. Il aurait voulu ravaler ce qu'il venait de dire et faire comme rien ne s'était produit. Mais à sa grande surprise, Rose acquiesça lentement.

\- Tu vas me tenir compagnie, ce soir? demanda le blond en se retournant à son devoir, feignant la décontraction.

\- Tu veux que je vienne?

\- Oui! Euh...enfin, c'est toujours agréable d'avoir quelqu'un...hum...toi...avec une personne..., balbutia Malefoy.

\- C'est bon, sourit la rouquine en trouvant l'attitude de son voisin touchante. J'ai compris...Je vais venir si ça peut te faire plaisir.

Scorpius ne savait plus quoi dire. S'il continuait, il allait commencer à déparler et avoir l'air d'un parfait idiot. Il leva les yeux vers la table de son ami Mike qui était qui était en compagnie de Shana Loan. Malefoy lui fit, discrètement, signe de venir. Crowley se leva et accompagné de sa nouvelle amie, il vint s'asseoir devant le Serpentard. Rose fut un peu déçue et elle ignorait pourquoi. Elle se renfrogna sur son devoir.

Rose faisait son devoir de métamorphose. Elle était assise en tailleur parterre près de la table basse tandis que Scorpius utilisait l'habituel divan brun de la pièce va-et-vient. La jeune fille avait une chanson dans la tête. Elle connaissait les paroles et aussi la danse de cette berceuse mais se contentait de se balancer lentement. La rouquine n'était pas du tout concentrée sur son travail. Elle mimait les paroles. Scorpius la remarqua et étouffa un rire.

\- Quoi?! s'étonna Rose en relevant la tête.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu chantes?

\- Une berceuse que ma mère me chantait quand j'étais plus jeune, répondit la rouquine, embarrassée d'avoir été découverte.

\- Moldue?

\- Ouais...

\- Tu me chantes un morceau? demanda Malefoy en souriant.

\- Certainement pas!

\- Pourquoi?

Rose réfléchit. Elle était parfaitement capable de la chanter. C'était facile. Elle n'était pas la meilleure mais elle n'était pas non plus la pire chanteuse...Sans que Scorpius ne s'y attende, elle commença à chanter doucement les paroles.

Malefoy sourit. La voix de Rose n'était pas des plus belles mais elle était touchante. Il  
pouvait l'écouter chanter pendant des heures.

\- Attends, coupa Malefoy.

\- Je sais, je suis nulle et sans compter que la chanson est assez enfantine, mais j'adore  
danser les paroles..., rougit la rouquine.

\- Montre-moi, encouragea Scorpius.

Rose fût surprise par cette demande. Elle n'avait pas très envie de danser devant le blond.  
Chanter était bien assez. Et puis, elle n'était pas très douée pour danser. Elle était gauche

\- Non, pas ce soir, déclara la jeune fille en secouant la tête.

\- Pourquoi?

\- Je suis fatiguée parce que j'ai trotté dans l'esprit de Junior toute la journée, répondit Rose en éclatant de rire.

Scorpius leva un sourcil interrogateur.

\- Une autre fois, promit la jeune fille.

\- Je garde en tête, annonça le garçon en pointant son crâne.

Le garçon sentait que sa relation avec Rose évoluait. Pour lui, il s'agissait d'une amie. Mais être ami n'était pas son véritable but... Cela suffirait amplement pour l'instant. Il passait du temps avec elle et il était bien.

\- C'est comment la vie...avec une parentée moldue? questionna le blond.

\- C'est plutôt agréable, déclara Rose en souriant. Ça change du monde sorcier et parfois, ça fait du bien d'oublier la magie...

\- Ce n'est pas trop difficile, de tout faire sans magie? Les repas, la lessive...

\- Ta plume, coupa Rose en pointant la main du blond. Tu la tiens manuellement ou à l'aide de la magie? Vivre en tant que moldue est la même chose. Sûrement plus difficile, certes mais on s'y habitue. Tu apprends. Ça devient naturel...La magie facilite mais les difficultés enseigne!

Rose était tellement intelligente. Elle était passionnante et captivante. Elle résonnait avec tant d'aisance! Elle était différente des autres filles.

\- Je comprends..., dit Scorpius en souriant. Tu peux m'aider pour mon devoir? ajouta-t-il pour changer de sujet.

\- Bien sûr! À propos de quoi? demanda la rouquine en se levant.

Elle marcha rapidement. Trop rapidement car elle se prit le pied dans la patte de la table et trébucha. Pour se retenir, Rose agrippa Malefoy. Sa main atterri en plein sur ses bijoux de famille...Il poussa un cri de douleur mais aussi de surprise. La jeune fille retira immédiatement sa main et recula tout aussi vite.

\- Je suis navré! s'empourpra Rose.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, répondit Scorpius en rougissant.

Le garçon serra les mains et les jambes sur le mal, pour l'atténuer. Il déglutit bruyamment sous l'embarras de la situation.

\- Pardonne-moi, je suis terriblement désolée, continua la rousse, les oreilles fumantes de honte.

\- Je t'ai dis que ce n'était rien..., déclara Malefoy, rouge comme une pivoine. Ce...ce n'est pas comme si...ça...ça avait été intentionnel!

-Vraiment, je m'excuse!

Tout à coup, silence. Malaise. Embarras. Gêne. Honte. Confusion...


	18. Rose déchaîne les passions

**Chapitre 18. Rose déchaîne les passions!**

Rose était à la bibliothèque cherchant un des rares livres qu'elle n'avait pas encore lus. Elle se promenait dans les rangées désertes et silencieuses, balayant du regard tout les couvertures qui lui tombaient dans l'œil. Elle passa un doigt sur le dos de tout les bouquins alignés les uns aux côtés des autres quand soudain, elle s'arrêta sur un livre violet orné de fils d'or. La rouquine le tira et le prit entre ses mains. Elle le contempla pendant une longue minute. Elle regarda autour d'elle avant de se rendre d'un pas las vers  
la bibliothécaire.

Elle posa le livre sur le comptoir, en face de Madame Pince. La vieille femme leva les yeux vers Rose et lui sourit.

\- Bonjour Mademoiselle Weasley. Que puis-je pour vous?

\- J'aimerais...emprunter un livre, répondit la concernée en poussant le bouquin violet.

\- Ça ne m'étonne pas de vous, très chère, s'exclama Madame Pince en donnant un coup de baguette sur l'emprunt et un autre sur le registre derrière elle. Voilà! Bonne lecture, tu as...

\- Deux semaines pour le ramener, coupa Rose en souriant. Merci, ajouta-t-elle avant de sortir de la bibliothèque.

Rose tenait fermement le livre sur sa poitrine. Elle regardait droit devant elle, les yeux un peu dans le vague. La veille, elle était rentrée tout de suite après l'accident. Cela avait été insupportable. Elle ne put s'empêcher de se rappeler comme Scorpius avait été...aimable avec elle. Comme on le fait avec un ami. La complicité. Sans une once de mépris. Ça avait été étrange et agréable...Jusqu'à ce que la maladresse de Rose ne s'en mêle.

\- Tu es en état d'arrestation! Dit une voix masculine.

Rose sursauta et regarda à sa droite. Elle connaissait ce garçon. Grand aux cheveux châtain et au regard boueux un peu trop expressif. Certaines filles l'auraient trouvées séduisant et auraient craquées mais la jeune rousse détestait la compagnie de Junior.

\- Pourquoi? Demanda Rose en arrêtant de marcher.

\- Pour délit de beauté sur la voie publique, répondit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

La jeune fille haussa un sourcil interrogatif et après avoir jaugée Cormac en silence, elle tourna les talons puis continua sa route.

\- Attends! S'écria McLaggen en la rejoignant facilement.

\- Quoi?

\- Tu n'es pas venu hier.

\- C'est une question ou une remarque?

\- Les deux, déclara le garçon en se rapprochant de la rouquine. Je peux savoir pourquoi tu n'étais pas là?

\- Occupes-toi de ce qui te regarde!

\- Ce que tu ne comprends pas c'est que tout ce qui nous concerne me regarde, répondit brutalement Cormac.

\- « Nous » ?!

Rose fronça les sourcils. Mais de quoi ce débile parlait-il?

\- Dis-moi, insista McLaggen en s'approchant encore un peu plus.

La jeune fille soupira. Ce mec n'allait pas la lâcher avant qu'elle ne lui ait répondu.

\- J'avais autre chose à faire qui ne te...concernes pas! Dit Rose en pressant le pas.

\- Oui! TU me concernes. Qu'est ce qu'il y avait de plus important?

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi tout ce que je fais se rapporte à toi, s'emportant la rouquine. C'est ma vie et je fais ce que je veux. Il se trouve que hier, je n'avais aucune envi d'aller voir un entraînement de Poufsouffle simplement parce que « Monsieur » Cormac Junior McLaggen le souhaitait...

\- Du caractère, j'aime ça...

La fille Weasley ignora le commentaire.

\- Sans oublier que je ne suis même pas de ta maison!

\- Je saurais t'y faire entrer, dit Cormac en prenant la main de Rose.

Elle retira vivement sa main. Que devait-elle faire pour qu'il la laisse tranquille? Rose le regarda droit dans les yeux pour lui dire qu'elle ne voulait rien savoir de lui, qu'il la dégoûtait mais il ouvrit la bouche avant elle.

\- Aïe! S'écria McLaggen en portant une main à sa poitrine et le visage crispé de douleur.

\- Quoi? Qu'est ce qu'il y a?

\- Tu...Tu viens de m'arracher le cœur avec ton regard, répondit-il en feignant le mal et agrippant le bras de Rose pour se retenir.

Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que ce garçon cherche un contact physique avec elle? Ça la répugnait. Chaque fois, elle avait des frissons. Mais les frissons n'étaient certainement pas de plaisir...

\- Tu te crois drôle? Demanda la jeune fille en roulant les yeux.

\- À toi de me le dire, répondit McLaggen en arrêtant son jeu d'acteur.

\- Ha. Ha. Je suis morte de rire, dit la rouquine d'une voix lasse et remplit de sarcasme.

\- Encore en train de flirter, marmonna un garçon en bousculant légèrement Rose, ce qui eut pour effet de l'écarter de Junior.

Le garçon en question était Scorpius. Il se tourna vers Rose et dans un sourire poli et visiblement sincère, il ajouta :

\- Pardonne-moi...

Le cœur de Rose eut un raté. Elle sourit timidement en baissant la tête. Junior McLaggen lâcha le bras de la rouquine et suivit le blond en lui crachant un torrent d'insultes. Malefoy ne semblait pas s'en soucier et donc, l'ignorait royalement. Il jeta un dernier regard dédié à Rose et bientôt, les deux garçons disparurent dans la foule d'élève. Reconnaissante, la jeune fille continua son chemin, un sourire redevable sur les lèvres.

Elle fronça les sourcils en se rappelant sa réaction quand elle avait su qui était son « sauveur ». Son cœur...Pourquoi avait-il eu un soubresaut? Pourquoi avait-elle baissé la tête? Elle n'avait quand même pas été intimidée! Pas Rose Weasley...Que se passait-il?

Scorpius s'engagea dans le couloir de gauche, celui qui menait vers les cachots, tout ça, sans vraiment savoir où il allait. Il faisait un peu sombre et il constata avec étonnement que la place était déserte. McLaggen, lui, était toujours sur ses talons.

\- Tu te crois malin? Beugla Cormac. J'étais en pleine discussion avec elle, je la charmais et toi, ignorant Serpentard de merde tu te permets de tout gâcher?

\- De gâcher quoi? ricana Scorpius.

\- Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle, s'écria Junior. Elle allait me fondre dans les bras...

\- Te fondre dans les bras? coupa le blond en se tournant vers le Poufsouffle. Je crois plutôt qu'elle allait te gerber dans les bras, mais chacun le prend comme il veut...

\- Espèce de crétin, tu as fais exprès de l'éloigner de moi, rugit McLaggen.

\- J'ignore totalement de quoi tu parles, dit Scorpius sur un ton innocent.

McLaggen grinça des dents et poussa violemment Scorpius qui chancela avant de répondre aussi férocement à cette provocation.

\- C'est quoi ton problème? s'écria Malefoy.

\- Mon problème? C'est TOI! cracha Cormac en prenant le blond par le collet.

\- Ne me touche pas, siffla Scorpius en assenant un coup de genou dans la cuisse du garçon.

Junior reculant et le blond en profita pour enfoncer son poing dans le ventre de son adversaire.

\- Scorpius? appela Mike en courant vers son ami. Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Je t'ai cherché partout...

\- Ne t'avise pas de te remettre en travers mon chemin, dit McLaggen en jetant un regard remplit de haine aux deux Serpentard.

\- Elle n'est pas intéressée par toi, déclara brutalement Malefoy, partageant le même regard que son opposant...

\- Ça ne va pas tarder, répondit le Poufsouffle dans un rictus mauvais.

\- Si jamais tu la touches..., commença Scorpius.

Il était incapable de finir sa phrase. Il était tellement en colère qu'il ne voyait plus très clair. La seule idée que ce garçon répugnant caresse le corps fragile de Rose, la serre dans ses bras, l'embrasse, lui donnait envi de vomir.

\- Qu'est ce que tu vas faire? ricana Cormac, un sourire agressif sur les lèvres. Aucune fille n'a su me résister, Weasley ne fera pas exception!

Scorpius serra les mâchoires et les poings.

\- Et si je dois, pour ça, la secouer un peu, ce sera avec plaisir, annonça Cormac en souriant.

Malefoy allait le frapper mais Mike le retint par les bras.

\- Du calme Scorp', s'écria Crowley en passant ses bras autour de la poitrine de son ami pour tenter de l'immobiliser.

\- Lâche-moi!

\- Arrête! Il n'en vaut pas la peine...

McLaggen éclata de rire éraillé en regardant la scène avant de partir d'une démarche assurée malgré le mal qui lui traversait le ventre, pour finalement disparaître dans le couloir de droite.

\- Laisse-moi simplement détruire sa face de Snargalouf! Ça ne devrait prendre que quelques minutes...

\- Respire, dit doucement Mike en secouant le blond. Calmes-toi, tu n'as plus les idées claires...

\- Certainement que j'ai les idées claires! S'écria Scorpius. Je vais lui enfoncer mon poing dans son horrible truffe.

\- Arrête!

\- Tu rigoles? Je vais...Je vais...le réduire en miette pour ce qu'il a osé dire. Je vais le noyer pour ce qu'il ose penser. Qu'il ose simplement la toucher alors qu'elle n'est pas consentante et je lui arrache les couilles pendant son sommeil, je les jette entre les griffes d'un dragon affamé...Je vais lui brûler les mains dans l'huile bouillante...Je...Je vais...

Malefoy serra les dents et respira profondément par le nez. Les muscles raides, il haleta avant de se détendre un peu.

\- Voilà, maintenant que tu as hurlé ce que tu avais sur le cœur..., dit le jeune brun en relâchant sa prise. Ça va mieux?

\- Tu crois que ça va? ironisa Scorpius.

\- Rose ne se laissera pas avoir, le rassura Mike en prenant son ami par les épaules.

\- Ce n'est pas Rosie qui m'inquiète, ce sont les intentions que ce débile de Poufsouffle à envers elle..., soupira tristement le blond.

20h15

Dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, Rose lisait paisiblement sur l'un des divans. Shana était à ses côtés et faisait ses devoirs. La rouquine en était déjà à la moitié de son livre. Sa lecture était rapide. Soudain, elle ferma son livre, faisant sursauter son amie.

\- Pourquoi arrêtes-tu de lire? demanda la jeune asiatique.

\- Je suis épuisée...J'ai envi d'aller nager un peu, répondit la rousse en se levant. Tu viens?

\- Mon devoir à terminer, déclara Shana dans une moue désolée.

\- Une prochaine fois alors!

La jeune fille courut jusque dans son dortoir et en ressortit quelques minutes plus tard avec un sac de plage sous le bras.

\- Est-ce que quelqu'un t'attend là-bas? chuchota Shana.

\- Non? Pourquoi cette question?

\- Pour rien! Bonne baignade.

Rose sortit par le portrait et se dirigea vers la salle de bain des préfets. Aucun élève ne se promenait à cette heure. Les couloirs étaient illuminés par de petites chandelles en suspension. La jeune fille n'avait pas parlée à Scorpius aujourd'hui. Non pas qu'elle n'aurait pas voulu, mais simplement parce qu'ils n'avaient pas eut cours ensemble.

Elle allait tout juste pousser la grande porte de la salle de bain, quand elle entendit son nom. La prononciation avait été comme une caresse qui lui donna froid dans le dos. Elle se retourna brusquement.

\- Scorpius? appela-t-elle dans un souffle nerveux. Il y a quelqu'un?

Elle regarda autour d'elle. Simplement des armures silencieuses longeaient les murs.

\- Non, pas Scorpius, dit une voix derrière son dos.

La jeune fille se tourna vers la voix masculine. Elle fût surprise de voir Cormac contre le mur, dans une posture décontracté. Déçue parce que ce n'était pas Malefoy mais aussi soulagée que ce ne soit rien de démoniaque qui l'avait appelé de cette façon.

\- Oh, c'est toi! Tu sais que tu m'as fait une de ses peurs?

\- Désolé, dit McLaggen (Sur un ton pas du tout navré)

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais à cette heure? Tu ne devrais pas être dans ta maison?

\- Et toi? Fit-il remarqué en la pointant du menton.

\- Je suis préfète, et donc j'ai quelques privilèges de plus que toi..., annonça la jeune fille en fronçant les sourcils.

Junior haussa les épaules et s'approcha de Rose. Elle recula tranquillement d'un pas.

\- Tu devrais partir, dit la rouquine en retournant vers la porte.

\- Et si je veux être avec toi...? dit Junior sur un ton qui glaça le sang de la jeune fille

Rose se figea. Elle risqua un regard par-dessus son épaule. Junior avait l'air différent. Le visage amical qu'il lui montrait normalement avait disparu et il avait été remplacé par une expression fermée clairement démente.

\- Viens maintenant, dit-il en frétillant un sourcil en signe d'invitation.

\- McLaggen, ça suffit, répondit Rose en reculant. Je...Je dois retourner à mon dortoir.

Finalement, le bain n'était pas si important. Elle voulait simplement mettre une distance entre McLaggen.

\- Ça dépend de toi, continua Junior en s'approchant de la jeune fille. Nous pouvons le faire rapidement, ou nous pouvons...prendre notre temps.

\- Junior, je suis désolée si je t'ai donnée la mauvaise impression mais il n'est absolument pas question qu'on se cajole...

-Se cajoler? gloussa le garçon en emprisonnant Rose entre le mur et lui. C'est tellement mignon. Allez Rose! Tu sais que tu n'es pas comme les autres filles. Laisse-moi te montrer ton plein potentiel...

Il approcha se lèvres et les colla au cou de la jeune fille. D'une main, il tenait sa taille et de l'autre, caressait ses fesses.

\- Laisse-moi partir, s'écria Rose en se débattant.

Tout ça sans succès, elle était trop coincée pour pouvoir bouger brutalement. Il était tellement près que ses coups ne lui faisaient pas de mal. Il n'y avait aucune force dans ses gestes. Junior ria et commença à gravir le cou de la jeune fille. Comprenant ses intentions, Rose se débattit de plus belle. Elle était paniquée, impuissante! Elle espérait de tout cœur un miracle. Elle détourna la tête pour empêcher que la bouche de McLaggen s'empare de la sienne.

\- ARRËTE! Cria la rouquine.  
\- J'aime quand tu me résistes..., murmura Cormac. Laisses-toi aller, tu es...

McLaggen n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'un coup violent les projeta tous les deux au sol. Le sac de plage de Rose vola dans les airs, ainsi que tout son contenu. Scorpius venait de charger Junior de toutes ses forces. Déboussolé, le Poufsouffle lâcha la rouquine, qui en profita pour s'éloigner. Malefoy se trouvait maintenant sur McLaggen et le charriait de coups au visage.

Rose avait terriblement mal au poignet. Elle se l'était sûrement fracturée par mégarde en tombant d'une mauvaise façon. Elle tenta de le bouger mais hoqueta de douleur et quelques larmes coulèrent sur ses joues.

Le son qu'avait produit Rose attira l'attention de Scorpius. Il reçu un coup dans une côte et Junior prit le dessus sur lui. Il lui envoya son poing dans le ventre avant de le frapper à la figure. Le sang gicla du nez du blond et sa bouche fit de même.

Rose se leva et regarda autour d'elle. Un tas d'accessoire de bain jonchait le sol. Elle chercha sa baguette du regard mais constata avec effroi qu'elle l'avait laissé sur sa table de chevet.

\- Arrête! cria la rouquine en poussant McLaggen, mais il ne bougea pas.

Bientôt, Scorpius était devenu faible et donc ne se débattait plus. Il se faisait cogner mais n'était plus en état de se défendre. Rose le remarqua et paniqué, chercha quoi faire. Sans vraiment réfléchir, elle prit un élan et envoya de plein fouet, son pied au visage de Junior. Un énorme craquement se fit entendre. McLaggen tomba à la renverse et se tenait le nez en criant de douleur. La jeune fille se pencha sur Malefoy qui avait à peine les yeux ouverts.

« Scorpius! Est-ce que ça va? dit Rose en le secouant un peu. Sa douce voix était lointaine...Répond-moi! » Il ne voyait plus très clair. « ...Que se passe-t-il ici? » s'écria une voix haut perchée. McGonagall. « ...Allez chercher l'infirmière... » Malefoy voyait encore le regard de Rose puis soudain, il sombra dans l'inconscience...


	19. L'infirmerie

**Chapitre 19. L'infirmerie**

Scorpius ouvrit les paupières. Il voyait un peu flou mais il avait quand même reconnu l'infirmerie. Plusieurs parties de son corps lui étaient douloureuses. Des voix retentissaient dans le couloir. Le blond voulu se redresser mais une légère pression sur sa main gauche attira son attention. Lorsqu'il leva les yeux, son cœur fit un bond hors de sa poitrine. Rose était là, à lui tenir compagnie, une expression indéchiffrable s'affichait sur son visage. Malefoy regarda la main qui se trouvait sur la sienne. Surprit, il voulu poser  
une question mais la jeune fille se leva rapidement et couru jusqu'à son lit d'infirmerie, à quelques mètres de là, au son de la poignée de porte qui tourna.

\- Où est-elle? Où est ma Rosie? s'écria un homme roux qui entra en trombe dans la pièce.

Scorpius fut surpris par cette brusque apparition. Une jolie femme brune le suivait de près.

\- C'est bon, papa! dit Rose en soupirant. Je ne suis pas morte...

Cet homme furieux était donc le père de Rose Weasley? Les cheveux roux ne pouvaient tromper personne, voyons! Comment a-t-il pu ne pas deviner? Comment s'appelait-il déjà? Son père l'avait déjà mentionné...Renaud? Raymond? Reynald? RONALD! Oui, Ronald Weasley... Et la femme qui le suivait devait être sa mère...Hermione! Cette dernière alla s'asseoir à côté de sa fille et la prit dans ses bras.

\- Ça va, je vous dis, se plaignit la rouquine.

Scorpius observa les géniteurs de la fille qui faisait battre son cœur et chercha chacun des traits qu'ils lui avaient donnés. Les cheveux roux, les tâches de rousseurs ainsi que le teint crème venaient du père tandis que les boucles sauvages et les traits fins du visage venaient de la mère. Mais le plus intéressant restait les yeux; un mélange calculé du chocolat de maman et de la mer d'azur de papa pour un magnifique résultat. Un vert pur incroyable! Décidément, elle avait hérité de chacun des meilleurs atouts de ses parents.

\- Qu'est-il arrivé? demanda rageusement Ron.

\- Ronald! Cesse immédiatement de crier. Nous sommes dans une école et il est plus de onze heures, le sermonna Hermione en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Où est ce satané pervers? siffla le rouquin en balayant la salle du regard. C'est lui?

Scorpius se raidit. Ron le pointait du doigt et lui lança un regard à faire carboniser de la glace. Il fit un pas dans sa direction, terrorisant le blessé qui était près à prendre ses jambes à son cou pour fuir malgré la douleur que son corps lui provoquait. L'homme roux fût arrêté par sa fille.

\- Non, papa! s'écria-t-elle en le tirant par la manche. Tu te trompes! C'est Scorpius...Il...Il a empêché l'autre de...

\- Quoi?! s'exclama Ron. Scorpius Malefoy?

\- Ronald Weasley, réprimanda la maman en fronçant de nouveau les sourcils. Arrête sur le champs ce méprit de longue date! Te rends-tu compte que c'est grâce à lui que Rosie n'a rien?

\- Faux, Mione! Elle a le poignet fracturé, tenta le rouquin en se renfrognant.

Hermione soupira. Elle prit le visage de Rose entre ses mains. La jeune rousse murmura quelque chose d'incompréhensible aux oreilles du Serpentard. C'est à ce moment que les parents du garçon entrèrent dans l'infirmerie. Ron grogna.

\- Tiens, tiens...Si ce n'est pas Weasley et Granger..., ricana une voix.

\- DRAGO! s'écria Asteria en le frappant derrière la tête avec son sac à main aux allures assez chargé.

\- Bonjour Drago, dit Hermione sur un ton impassible mais indéniablement poli.

Elle s'approcha du lit de Scorpius et tendit la main au garçon.

\- C'était vraiment gentil de ta part d'aller aider ma fille. Mon mari ( _grognement de ce_ _dernier au fond de la pièce_ ) et moi sommes très reconnaissants envers toi. Nous sommes absolument désolés des blessures que t'a coûtées ce geste. Nous voulons te remercier pour ce que tu as fait...

Scorpius allait lui serrer la main mais la voixde son père l'en empêcha.

\- Votre fille à causé beaucoup de problème, dit Drago Malefoy en regardant Hermione avec un regard impérieux. On sait de qui elle tient, chuchota-t-il en lançant un regard narquois vers Ron.

\- Je n'ai rien fait, déclara Rose. C'est la faute à McLaggen.

Drago se tourna vers la jeune fille et sourit impérieusement.

\- Pourquoi mon fils est-il dans cet état alors?

\- Ça ce n'est pas notre problème, assena Ron en allant aux côtés de sa fille. C'est lui qui a décidé de se battre.

\- Mr Malefoy, Mr Weasley, appela la directrice. Venez je vous pris, je dois vous faire part des évènements de ce soir...

Les deux hommes reniflèrent de dédain mais allèrent tout de même rejoindre McGonagall. Hermione allait faire demi tour quand tout à coup, Scorpius prit la parole.

\- Je suis navré du comportement de mon père, dit-il en fronçant les sourcils. Je suis certain qu'il est juste un peu irrité du fait que je me sois battu. Pour votre fille, ajouta-t-il en jetant un regard à celle-ci, je l'ai aidé parce que c'est ça que font les bons amis...

Le jeune blond tendit une main vers Hermione sous le regard fier de sa mère. Il observa Rose et constata qu'elle lui souriait. Il rougit légèrement.

\- Et...ne vous inquiétez pas pour mes blessures, soupira le garçon. Elles vont guérir dans un rien de temps.

Hermione sourit gentiment et serra la main de Scorpius. En effet, il ressemblait à Drago, mais il était beaucoup plus gentil et poli. Décidément, le temps avait changé les circonstances. Ce n'était plus un environnement de haine. Même si, certains mauvais souvenirs refaisaient surface chaque fois que les Weasley-Malefoy se rencontrait.

\- Merci encore, dit à nouveau la femme brune. Vous avez bien élevé votre fils, ajouta-t-elle à Asteria avant de retourner vers sa fille.

\- Je suis fière de toi, mon petit Scorpion chéri, déclara la mère du garçon en l'étreignant très fort.

\- Maman, non! Combien de fois t'ai-je demandé de ne plus m'appeler comme ça? protesta le blond.

\- Tu as une sale tête, tu sais? dit Asteria en ignorant sa question.

-Vraiment?

La femme prit un miroir dans son sac à main et le tendit vers son fils. Scorpius sursauta lorsqu'il se vit dans la glace. Une petite plaie se trouvait au-dessus de son sourcil droit. Son teint pâle accentuait ses longs et larges cernes violets sous ses yeux. Sa lèvre supérieure était légèrement plus gonflée. Quelques ecchymoses commençaient à disparaître et à jaunir. Le Serpentard remit le miroir à sa mère.

\- Tu as quelques côtes de cassées, annonça la maman. Rien de très grave. L'infirmière m'a dite que tu devais rester quelques jours ici.

\- Et McLaggen? demanda Scorpius avec une bonne dose de mépris dans la voix.

Rose attendait la réponse de sa mère. Elle ne voulait plus jamais revoir ce répugnant Poufsouffle.

\- Cormac Junior sera sûrement renvoyé car sa conduite a totalement été inacceptable, répondit Hermione en serrant une nouvelle fois sa fille dans ses bras.

\- Maman! S'il te plait, tu m'étouffes...

\- Désolé ma chérie...Te rends-tu compte de ce que ce garçon a tenter de faire?

\- Oui! Et j'aimerais que tu arrêtes de me le ramener encore et encore! J'essaye d'oublier...

\- Pardon. Je voulais simplement savoir si tu te sentais bien...L'infirmière va t'apporter une potion pour t'aider à calmer tes nerfs et à dormir.

-Très bien...

Hermione resta silencieuse une bonne minute avant de reprendre la parole.

\- Tu es amie avec Scorpius? demanda-t-elle, avec curiosité.

Rose regarda le blond qui était en pleine discussion avec sa mère. Il n'avait pas hésité à l'aider. Il avait été courageux. Un vrai Gryffondor se cachait derrière le Serpentard.

\- Oui, c'est mon ami..., répondit la rouquine en remontant la couverture jusqu'à ses jambes.

La femme brune sourit. L'infirmière pénétra dans la pièce avec un chariot remplit de bouteilles.

\- Heure de visite terminée, annonça Madame Pomfresh. Mes jeunes patients ont besoin de repos. La directrice veut s'entretenir avec vous Mesdames. Bonsoir.

Hermione et Asteria embrassèrent chacune leur enfant. Elles se regardèrent et sortirent de la salle en silence...

\- Mademoiselle Weasley, commença l'infirmière en fouillant dans ses nombreuses potions. Une potion pour aider les os de ton poignet à se ressouder et une autre pour bien dormir.

Elle prit deux bouteilles et les posa sur la table de chevet de la jeune fille. Elle remplit un verre de la première mixture et la fit boire jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y en ait plus une goutte. La rouquine toussota doucement. Le goût était légèrement amer.

\- Si jamais tu as de la difficulté à t'endormir, tu prends un verre de calmant. Mais n'abuse pas trop, sinon tu pourrais te retrouver endormie pour des jours! Si tout va pour le mieux, tu seras en forme pour aller à Pré-au-Lard, demain.

\- Merci, dit la jeune gryffondor.

\- J'ai bien peur que vous, Monsieur Malefoy, n'ayez pas l'occasion d'aller à cette sortie..., continua Mme Pomfresh en poussant son chariot vers le blessé. Vous aurez besoin d'un calmant pour mieux dormir même si vous soufrerez malgré tout, d'une potion pour aider vos os à guérir et à se replacer, et finalement une autre pour enlever l'horrible goût de la deuxième prescription. Parce qu'elle sera un peu plus forte que celle de Mademoiselle Weasley...

Scorpius grimaça en voyant l'infirmière prendre chacune des bouteilles et les verser dans trois différents verres. La femme lui tendit le plus grand, celui qui allait servir pour régénérer ses os briser.

\- Bois, ordonna l'infirmière.

Il prit le verre entre ses mains et entreprit de le boire. Il ferma les yeux pour oublier le goût répugnant mais quand il en fût à la dernière gorgé, il toussa et recracha la moitié de ce qu'il avait avalé.

\- Je t'ai dis de le boire, pas de le dégobillé sur tes couvertures! s'exclama Pomfresh en levant les bras. Maintenant, tu vas boire ce verre au complet et te dépêcher de prendre le deuxième qui t'empêchera de te vomir à nouveau dessus, ajouta-t-elle en versant un autre grand verre de potion de guérison.

Elle le tendit au garçon qui le prit honteusement. Elle tira sur ses couvertures dégoulinante de préparation médicamenteuse et sortit de la pièce. Rose souriait. Scorpius rougit visiblement et commença à boire sa dose de médicament en détournant la tête pour que la rouquine ne voie pas son visage maintenant couleur pivoine. Il se dépêcha à prendre la deuxième prescription avant que son estomac ne réagisse de nouveau.  
L'infirmière revint avec des draps propres qu'elle étala sur le blond.

\- Merci, dit-il en se couchant lentement pour éviter que ses muscles endoloris ne lui fassent trop mal.

\- C'est mon travail, mon p'tit! sourit la vieille femme en poussant son chariot.

D'un coup de baguette, elle tamisa la pièce. Rose, toujours assise dans son lit, prit son cylindré de calmant et l'avala doucement. Elle jeta un dernier regard au Serpentard et s'emmitoufla dans sa couverture. Le blond la regardait. Elle était incapable de fermer les yeux, elle était trop gênée, et donc, elle décida de se tourner dos à lui, sans un mot.

Scorpius sourit mais son visage se crispa de douleur. Il prit le verre de sédatif qui se trouvait sur sa table de chevet et l'ingurgita. Il sentait que les médicaments s'agitaient dans son corps. Le garçon était parcouru de légers spasmes. Il ferma les paupières et s'endormit presque aussitôt.

Rose quant à elle, s'en voulait que Scorpius soit à l'infirmerie. Elle n'avait même pas eu le temps de le remercier. Elle le fera demain. Elle manquerait la sortie de pré au lard pour lui tenir compagnie! Voilà une belle résolution...

 _C'est ce que font les amis, non?_ se demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils. _Ils ne_ _vont pas s'amuser quand leur ami blessé est à l'infirmerie..._ pensa-t-elle avant de s'endormir profondément.


	20. Être seul est plus agréable à deux

**Chapitre 20 Être seul est plus agréable à deux!**

Ils se trouvaient dans la pièce va-et-vient. La salle s'était dessinée en un endroit calme et tamisé par la lueur chaude d'un feu dans la cheminé. Un divan, une table basse, quelques livres ouverts...Il la fixait sans jamais la quitter des yeux. La jeune fille prit la main du blond, joua avec ses doigts et caressa sa paume. Il la laissa faire, silencieux comme une statue, la dévorant des yeux. Elle était tellement jolie, exposée à la lueur ambrée de l'âtre.

Il entoura ses bras autour d'elle et la serra doucement comme lui, caressa sa longue chevelure fauve. Ses doigts glissèrent le long de sa joue puis descendirent dans son cou. Le garçon n'avait pu s'en empêcher. Rose murmura quelques choses que Scorpius n'entendit pas.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as dis? chuchota-t-il en se approchant son visage du sien.  
\- Scorpius, souffla la jeune fille. Ferme les yeux...

Il s'immobilisa, sans pour autant la lâcher. Il déglutit et obtempéra. Allait-elle l'embrasser? Le cœur du Serpentard commença à accélérer...Les lèvres de Rose ne se posèrent pas sur les siennes comme il s'y attendait, mais à la naissance de son cou. Sa bouche glissa lentement jusqu'au lobe de son oreille, puis le long de sa mâchoire pour enfin se poser délicatement sur sa bouche qu'elle effleura à peine. La peau du blond était parcourue de frissons. Ce simple contact avait su incendier tout son corps. Il s'accrocha  
fermement à la taille de la jeune fille pour ne pas chanceler. Un vrai chamboulement! Puis soudain, Rose fit quelque chose qui désarçonna Scorpius au plus haut point...Elle commença à lécher le coin de sa bouche avec de brefs coups de langue.

Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux et tout ce qu'il aperçu était une petite tête à la fourrure noir qui ronronnait bruyamment. Il cria, effrayant la petite bête aux yeux dorés qui sauta à terre, pendant que lui, prit dans les couvertures de l'infirmerie, bascula du lit et tomba à la renverse. Tout ça dans un gros « Aïe! » et d'une quantité de gros mots très symboliques de la part de notre cher blondinet...

Il était couché sur le sol, les pieds toujours sur le lit. Il regardait le plafond de la salle, les motifs éclairés par quelques rayons de soleil.

 _Pas de pièce tamisé...un rêve?_ pensa-t-il, déçu.

\- Ah non! C'est pas possible..., s'écria le Serpentard en se cachant le visage pour éviter se tirer les cheveux.

Son corps lui était encore douloureux ce qui lui empêchait de se lever et en l'occurrence, l'empêchait aussi de se frapper la tête contre une barre de métal. Quel stupide il était de s'être réveillé...Mais qu'est-ce qu'il pensait là? Ce n'était pas de sa faute mais bien celle de cette chose poilue qui s'était permis de lui lécher le visage quand il était en plein sommeil. Le blessé grogna. Toujours dans cette position bizarre, une lumière s'éclaira dans son esprit. Était-ce cette bestiole qu'il avait embrassée? Le garçon écarquilla les yeux.

\- Beurk! cria-t-il, tirant la langue en passant vigoureusement ses doigts dessus.  
\- Scorpius? appela une voix féminine qu'il connaissait si bien. Oh mon Dieu! Qu'est-ce que tu fais parterre?

Le blond leva le menton pour voir par-dessus sa tête. Elle courait vers lui, un livre violet sous le bras. Cheveux ondulés, ondulant encore plus avec les vents... Il constata qu'elle était très belle à l'envers, presque autant qu'à l'endroit. À son grand étonnement, Rose se pencha sur lui et lui toucha la joue.

\- Est-ce que ça va? demanda-t-elle anxieusement.

\- Euh..., fût la seule réponse qu'il était capable de prononcer.

\- Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé? interrogea-t-elle en déplaçant sa main sur le front du jeune blond.

-Euh...

-Pourrais-tu me répondre autrement qu'avec un monosyllabe?

Scorpius cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, se racla la gorge pour finalement répondre correctement :

\- J'ai été surpris...

Rose plongea son regard dans celui de Malefoy. Elle resta un moment immobile. Scorpius ne disait rien et ne faisait rien, il n'osait pas. Il regardait les iris émeraude de la rouquine comme s'il s'agissait réellement d'un trésor. Il se sentait étrangement bien, il voulait que ce moment dure longtemps, éternellement...De manière imprévisible, la jeune fille caressa doucement les cernes violets que Scorpius avait sous les yeux. Ce  
dernier rougi et fuya son regard, gêné.

-Désolé, murmura Rose en arrêtant son geste. Je me sens mal de ce qui t'ai arrivé...J'aurais dû être plus prudente avant de m'aventurer dans les couloirs, le soir, avec un admirateur légèrement obsédé qui me tournait autour depuis quelques temps...

-Tu n'as pas à être désolée, sourit le blond.

-Je le suis, déclara la jeune fille en posant son bouquin sur la table de chevet et en passant l'un des bras de Scorpius, pour l'aider à se relever, sur ses épaules. Faut que tu m'aides quand même!

Elle mit un bras autour de la taille du blond, qui frémi intérieurement. Rose l'aida à se coucher sur son lit. Lorsqu'il fût installé, la rouquine balaya la pièce du regard.

\- Qu'est ce que tu cherches? demanda Malefoy.

\- Mon chat, répondit distraitement Rose. Je l'avais laissé ici le temps d'aller chercher mon livre...

\- Est-ce qu'il est noir?

\- Oui.

\- Est-ce qu'il a les yeux dorés?

\- Elle. C'est une femelle. Tu l'as vu? interrogea-t-elle en se retournant vers le garçon.

\- Bien sûr! dit le Serpentard. Et en prime, j'ai eu droit à un lavement de visage de sa part...Je l'ai sûrement terrifiée, ajouta-t-il en haussant les épaules.

\- Attends, ricana Rose. Viens-tu de me dire que ma chatte, Cléopâtre, celle qui ne se laisse approcher que par moi, a léché ton visage?

Scorpius renifla, se rappelant que c'était à cause de cette boule de poils qu'il avait interrompu son rêve. La rouquine eut un fou rire et prit place sur la chaise de visiteur.

\- Cléo..., appela Rose.

La chatte sauta gracieusement au pied du lit du blessé, faisant sursauté ce dernier. Elle le fixa de ses yeux rieurs qui semblaient vouloir dire « Ah! C'est moi que t'a embrassé et pas ma maîtresse! ». Scorpius fronça les sourcils et pinça les lèvres.

\- Tu te laisses approcher maintenant? demanda la Gryffondor à l'intention de l'animal.

En guise réponse, Cléo alla soigneusement se coucher sur les jambes du blond.

\- Tu le trouves beau? continua Rose en souriant.

La chatte regarda la jeune fille et cligna des yeux. Tandis que Rose observait Malefoy. Elle examina son visage. Même avec des blessures, il était assez craquant. La rouquine ne pouvait le nier...

-Tu as raison, déclara-t-elle à la bestiole. Il n'est pas mal du tout...

Les oreilles du garçon devinrent rouges et une bouffée de chaleur l'envahit de la tête aux pieds. Venait-elle de dire qu'elle le trouvait de son goût, devant lui, sans se soucier de la réaction qu'il pouvait avoir face à cet aveu?

-T-tu n'est pas allé à Pré-au-Lard? interrogea le blond en tentant d'ignorer son cœur qui dansait dans sa poitrine.

\- Ça aurait été injuste que j'aille m'amuser pendant que toi, tu es enfermé à l'infirmerie et tout ça, en partie par ma faute...

\- Je te l'ai dit...Ce n'est pas ta faute, dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- J'ai réagi trop tard...

\- Tu as REAGIS? s'étonna le blond. Qu'est ce que tu as fais?

\- Un bon coup de pied en plein visage a suffit à le mettre K.O! Ensuite, la directrice est  
arrivée...

Scorpius baissa les yeux. Son sauvetage a totalement été raté. Il n'a même pas été foutu de l'aider correctement et aux finals, c'était Rose qui l'avait sauvée...La honte! Quoique, ça ne le dérangeait pas tant que ça! C'est vrai, si Malefoy avait flanqué un raclé à ce Poufsouffle pervers, il aurait très certainement eu de gros ennuis. Tandis que là, il était à l'infirmerie, sans trop de dommages physiques, sans trop de problèmes et surtout, le plus important, en compagnie de Rose Weasley. En tentant de la sauver, il avait non  
seulement gagné la confiance de celle qu'il aime, mais aussi son amitié! Objectif atteint mais encore insuffisant pour le Serpentard...Il ne voulait pas être son ami...Il souhaitait être son « petit » ami. Son amoureux.

\- Je voulais aussi te remercier, poursuivit Rose en joignant ses mains sur ses genoux. Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans toi...

Malefoy la regarda droit dans les yeux et y décela une grande sincérité, de la reconnaissance et aussi, espérait-il, une petite touche d'amour?

\- Je me demandais, commença tranquillement la jeune fille, cherchant ses mots...Enfin,  
j'ai remarqué ton écriture...

Scorpius n'était pas certain de comprendre ce qu'elle voulait lui dire.

\- Il y a quelques temps, après le match en plein orage où je suis tombé de mon balai, j'ai reçu un cadeau de la part d'un inconnu...

 _Oh. La boite de fondants!_ pensa nerveusement le blond en se mordillant la lèvre inférieur.

\- Une jolie boite rouge, un ruban de velours, une rose...

 _Nom d'un crapaud baveux!_ pensa le garçon en fermant les yeux.

\- Lorsque j'ai pris la rose, elle s'est ouverte et elle a laissée tomber ce bout de papier continua Rose en sortant un petit papier de la poche de son jean et le tendit à Scorpius.

Il le prit et le déplia, sachant clairement ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur. Inscrit de son écriture claire, nette et penchée, il pouvait lire ses propres mots : 

_Régales-toi de ses fondants_  
 _Tendrement xxx_

Rose scruta le Serpentard en silence.

-T u crois que c'est moi? demanda Scorpius, sans un regard pour la rouquine.

\- Je n'en suis pas certaine. Au début, j'ai pensé à mon Capitaine de Quidditch, Antony mais j'ai compris très rapidement qu'il ne s'agissait pas de lui! Par la suite, j'avais un peu oubliée ce cadeau jusqu'attend que je remarque ton écriture qui me semblait beaucoup trop familière...Cependant, je ne voyais pas pourquoi tu m'aurais offert un tel présent et...

\- C'est moi, coupa le jeune homme, le cœur battant.

Rose regarda ses mains et acquiesça doucement.

\- Je t'ai offert ce cadeau parce que je m'inquiétais de ton état.

\- Pourquoi ne pas avoir signé le message? demanda Rose d'une voix neutre.

\- L'aurais-tu acceptée si j'avais finalisé ce beau présent avec le mot « Malefoy », celui que tu ne pouvais pensé sans au moins grincé des dents? Tu aurais cru que ce serait une plaisanterie d'un goût douteux et tu l'aurais balancé! expliqua calmement le Serpentard en repliant le bout de papier. Je voulais que tu prennes ce cadeau au sérieux..., ajouta-t-il en lui redonnant le message.

\- Je sais que je suis un peu en retard, mais je te remercie pour ce merveilleux cadeau. C'était de la très belle magie et surtout, de délicieux chocolats, sourit la jeune fille.

\- C'était un plaisir!

La rouquine appela Cléo et celle-ci s'étira avant d'aller sur ses genoux. Rose caressa la fourrure de l'animal qui ronronnait royalement.

\- Une chose m'intrigue..., dit-elle après quelques minutes de silence.

\- Quoi donc?

\- Comment as-tu su que j'avais des problèmes avec Junior? questionna la jeune rousse.

\- C'était une pure coïncidence, répondit Scorpius en haussant les épaules. J'allais à la salle sur demande et j'ai entendu du bruit...J'ai eu raison de faire un petit détour! Il ne t'a rien fais tout de même?

Rose frissonna, repensant à la proximité de Cormac Junior. Le fait qu'il lui ait caressé la taille et les fesses, qu'il ait posées ses lèvres mouillées dans son cou la répugnaient au plus haut point...

\- Tu veux vraiment le savoir? questionna la rouquine en regardant le Serpentard droit dans les yeux. En vérité, je n'ai pas très envie d'en parler, j'essaye d'oublier. Mais bon, il souhaitait m'embrasser mais moi je ne le voulais pas. Tu es arrivé tout à fais au bon moment...

Scorpius acquiesça doucement, la mâchoire serrée. Il n'avait pas hésité à charger le Poufsouffle et à le frapper. Il avait entendu le désaccord de son amie face aux agissements irrespectueux de McLaggen...Mais la vraie question était de savoir, comment aurait-il réagi si Rose avait été consentante? Aurait-il laissé Junior la toucher, l'embrasser? Rien n'est moins sûr. Il ne l'aurait pas du tout supporté...

\- Je vais bien, conclut la jeune fille avec un petit sourire en coin. Grâce à toi...

Malefoy lui rendit son sourire. Il remarqua les quelques cadeaux qui étaient disposés sur sa table de chevet. Une dizaine de cartes, une boite de Chocogrenouilles et un petit bouquet de jonquille dans un vase qui les mettaient en valeurs.

\- J'ai eu des visiteurs? demanda Scorpius.

\- Euh...Ton équipe de Quidditch, quelques hystériques de plusieurs maisons, ton ami Mikaël...

\- Mike, coupa le blond en souriant. Ne prononce jamais son prénom entier devant lui sinon il devient furieux!

\- D'accord, Mike, se reprit Rose en riant un peu. Et aussi tes parents mais ça, tu en as eu conscience.

\- Et toi, beaucoup de visiteurs?  
-Quelques amies, mon frère et mes cousins et cousines, mon équipe de Quidditch, mes parents...

Malefoy se remémora les géniteurs de Rose Weasley. Le plus marquant des deux restaient sans aucun doute son père. Ronald Weasley. Son entrée fracassante, ses regards carbonisants, sa voix grave et rempli de menace envers quiconque faisait du mal à sa belle petite fleur, à vous clouer sur place...Il était carrément terrifiant!

\- Oui, je me rappelle, dit Scorpius d'une voix quelque peu tremblante. Ton père avait l'air...

\- Surprotecteur? Supposa la rouquine en penchant la tête avec curiosité.

\- Aussi, mais...J'allais plutôt dire « Dangereux », continua le blond en se passant une main nerveuse dans les cheveux.

Rose aimait la manière dont les biceps du garçon ondulaient en faisant ce geste, mais elle s'efforçait de dissimuler ses regards admiratifs et détourna la tête pour ne pas rougir. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait? Non mais elle devenait folle?

\- Est-ce que ça va? s'inquiéta Scorpius en voyant l'air bizarre qui s'affichait maintenant sur le visage de la rouquine.

\- Oui oui, s'empressa de répondre la jeune fille en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure.

C'était idiot voyons! Rougir parce que Scorpius avait joué du muscle sans en avoir conscience...La jeune rousse se sentait tellement honteuse. Malefoy ne pouvait pas lui faire de l'effet! C'était totalement impensable...Elle l'avait tant détesté et maintenant, voilà qu'elle était incapable d'empêcher son cœur de battre la chamade quand le garçon faisait quelque chose de mignon envers elle. Mais était-ce vraiment involontaire?

 _Je suis folle_ , pensa la jeune fille en respirant doucement pour se calmer. _Je deviens_  
 _parano...Oh par Merlin! Il vient de se repasser la main dans les cheveux..._

Scorpius venait de remarquer le petit problème qu'avait Rose et il s'en réjouit intérieurement. Son plan commençait à fonctionner! Elle était en train de tomber amoureuse de lui...Il ne pu s'empêcher de la trouver mignonne avec les petites rougeurs qui commençaient lentement à apparaître sur ses joues pâles.

 _Ce n'est pas gentil d'abuser de mon charme, elle va finir par s'en aller si je continu à_  
 _me passer une main dans les cheveux!_ pensa Scorpius en secouant légèrement la tête.  
Mouvement à peine perceptible. _Bon, une dernière fois!_

Il se passa de nouveau une main dans les cheveux mais fût interrompu par celle de Rose. Elle se leva, déposa Cléopâtre parterre et commença à fouiller dans le cuire chevelu du blond.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Demanda Scorpius à la fois intrigué et amusé.

\- Je cherche ce qui t'agace, répondit Rose, concentrée.

\- Quoi? Ria le garçon.

\- Tu dois avoir quelque chose dans les cheveux...

\- Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes?

\- Tu n'arrêtes pas de te jouer dans les cheveux, expliqua la jeune fille en levant les mains au ciel. Il y a sûrement quelque chose qui t'énerve...Mais, rien!

Elle poussa un soupir d'exaspération et se rassit sur la chaise. Elle se croisa les bras sur la poitrine et respira un bon coup.

\- Désolé..., dit-elle finalement.

\- Si tu voulais toucher à mes cheveux, tu n'avais qu'à le demander, la taquina Scorpius.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que tu as de beaux cheveux que j'aurai forcément envei de les toucher, s'emporta Rose.

-Tu trouves que j'ai des beaux cheveux? s'étonna le blond.

\- Non! S'écria la jeune fille, les joues rouges. Enfin, je veux dire...

 _Wow. Quel revirement,_ pensa Scorpius, les yeux écarquillés par la surprise.

\- Toi aussi tu as de beaux cheveux, dit rapidement Malefoy en devenant rouge comme une pivoine.

\- Cette énorme crinière? Demanda Rose, éberluée en tenant une mèche bouclée entre ses doigts.

Scorpius affirma d'un signe de tête. Il se racla la gorge et chercha un sujet à aborder. Mais pas facile quand les deux individus sont embarrassés.

\- Pourquoi restes-tu ici avec moi? interrogea le blond.

\- Être seul est beaucoup plus agréable à deux, non? Et je te l'ai dis tout à l'heure, je ne pouvais pas allé m'amuser pendant que toi, tu es prisonnier de l'infirmerie!

\- Tu as raison, c'est beaucoup plus agréable avec quelqu'un. Sinon, qu'est-ce que j'aurais pu faire?

 _Qu'est-ce que j'aurais pu faire sans elle? Je serais encore couché sur le sol, dans une_  
 _position peu confortable, à moitié meurtri par mes muscles endoloris. Elle s'est occupée_  
 _de moi..._ , rêvassa Malefoy.

Tout à coup, son ventre gargouilla. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux quand il vit Rose se lever.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais? demanda-t-il.

\- Je vais te chercher quelque chose à manger, sinon tu vas mourir de faim!

\- Tu reviens?

\- Mais oui, répondit Rose en roulant les yeux. Ne bouge pas...

\- Où veux-tu que j'aille? ironisa le Serpentard.

\- Parce que certain garçon éprouve le besoin d'aller au bout de leur limite et donc, se forcent à faire quelque chose pour montrer qu'ils sont fort et qu'ils sont capable de se débrouiller seul malgré le fait qu'ils soient blessés, expliqua rapidement la jeune fille en un souffle. J-je reviens..., ajouta-t-elle.

Elle déguerpit avant même que Malefoy ait eu le temps de tout à fait comprendre ce qu'elle venait de lui expliquer. Il s'enfonça dans son lit et regarda le plafond. Quant à Rose, elle marchait d'un pas décidé et rapide vers les cuisines de Poudlard.

 _Je vais seulement lui chercher de la nourriture! Je ressens de l'amitié envers Scorpius,_  
 _rien de plus. Non mais, que feriez-vous si un ami avait faim ? Vous le laisseriez dans son_  
 _état, à attendre et à parler pendant que lui est affamé ?_ pensa Rose avec frénésie.

\- Moi au moins, je suis civilisée, dit la jeune fille à voix haute.

\- Les gens croiront que tu deviens cinglée si tu continues à te parler tout seul..., déclara un des tableaux du couloir (Accessoirement, le seul dans ce couloir-ci).

\- Merci du conseil mais je vais m'en passée, répondit la rouquine en se tournant vers le tableau où se tenait une vieille femme.

\- Hein ? Quoi ? Je te disais rien à toi..., répliqua la vieille ridée.

La Gryffondor haussa les sourcils en signe d'étonnement et continua sa marche sans un mot...

La jeune fille revint avec un plateau de nourriture. Lorsqu'elle entra dans la pièce ou se trouvait Scorpius et de nombreux lits vides, elle aperçu le garçon en train de lire son livre violet.

\- Tu aimes la poésie ? questionna Malefoy en tournant la tête vers la rouquine.

\- Euh...En fait, j'ai pris ce livre parce que c'est l'un des rares livre que je n'ai pas encore lu dans la bibliothèque, expliqua Rose en donnant le plateau au blond qui, de son côté, reposa le bouquin sur sa table de chevet. Mais oui, j'aime bien la poésie, je suppose.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda Scorpius en fourrant un pain grillé dans sa bouche.

\- C'est si...doux. Les métaphores qui forment ses phrases sont tellement belles. En les lisant, tu comprends une chose de plusieurs façons. C'est assez agréable à lire.

Rose se rassit et souffla un peu de sa course à la nourriture quand soudain :

\- Tu te rappelles que tu m'avais promis quelque chose ? interrogea le Serpentard, la bouche pleine.

\- Quoi donc?

\- La danse de la berceuse..., sourit Malefoy dans un sourire narquois.


	21. Ce que je veux dire c'est

**Chapitre 21 Ce que je veux te dire c'est...**

Rose se rassit, un peu essoufflée par sa petite danse chantée. Elle était embarrassée, Scorpius la regardait avec un demi sourire, à la fois amusé et étonné. Amusé parce que la jeune fille venait de danser et étonné de voir qu'elle savait bouger. Elle donnait un charme aux mouvements enfantins qui accompagnaient les paroles de la chanson.

\- Belle danse, dit-il après s'être raclé la gorge.

\- Ne te moque pas!

\- Je ne ris pas! répliqua le blond.

\- Alors arrête de mentir, c'était affreux, répondit Rose en détournant la tête.

\- Tu danses très bien, je te dis! déclara le Serpentard.

\- Arrête...

\- Je suis sérieux, insista Scorpius. Tu bouges merveilleusement bien et si un jour, j'ai l'honneur de danser avec toi, je serai au septième ciel...

La jeune fille se raidit et se tourna vers lui. Scorpius rougit en constatant la gaffe monumentale qu'il venait de faire. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de réfléchir que les mots étaient sortis de sa bouche. Malheureusement, il ne pouvait les rétracter et les renvoyer d'où ils venaient.

\- Je...euh...tu..., bégaya maladroitement le garçon en se passant une main nerveuse dans les cheveux.

Rose le regardait sans vraiment comprendre. Elle avait été surprise en entendant les paroles que venait de dire Scorpius mais elle fût encore plus ahurie de voir comme il était craquant quand il était embarrassé.

Ses yeux furent attirés par le bras athlétique du garçon, se demandant qu'elle sensation se serait d'être dans ses bras. Rose cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, balayant cette idée saugrenue de son esprit en dérive. Malefoy quant à lui, cherchant encore à expliquer ses paroles.

\- Ce que je veux dire..., tenta-t-il lentement en appuyant chacun de ses mots avec un petit mouvement de tête.

\- C'est que je danse bien, coupa la rouquine pour éviter un malaise.

Scorpius sourit et poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il ne devrait pas se laisser emporter comme ça. Il remarquait à quel point il lui serait aisé de avouer ce qu'il ressentait envers elle. La seule chose dont il avait peur, c'était la réaction qu'elle aurait. Comment réagirait-elle? D'un autre côté, peut-être que ce serait plus simple s'il lui disait qu'il était amoureux d'elle, là, maintenant?

Le cœur battant, il se racla la gorge plusieurs fois avant de dire :

\- Rose je...

Lorsqu'elle plongea son regard dans le sien, tout s'embrouilla dans la tête du garçon. Bon, peut-être que ce ne serait pas aussi facile d'avouer ses sentiments. Il déglutit bruyamment et essaya de nouveau :

\- Je voulais te dire...

\- Oui?

\- Que...Je voulais te dire que...

La Gryffondor fronça légèrement les sourcils en signe de curiosité. Les oreilles du blond étaient devenues rouges.

-Est-ce que ça va? demanda anxieusement la jeune fille en posant instinctivement sa main sur celle de Scorpius.

Elle ignorait complètement que ce geste faisait sauter le cœur du garçon. Il ferma les yeux et secoua la tête pour reprendre le contrôle de lui-même.

\- Je vais bien, répondit-il plus confiant. Ce que je veux te dire, c'est que je suis a...

\- Ah! Scorpius, interrompit Mme Pomfresh en entrant dans la pièce. Voici votre médicament...

Le garçon respira profondément pour ne pas s'énerver. Il était en train de faire sa déclaration! Cette vieille infirmière n'avait pas pu attendre? Non, il fallait qu'elle gâche tout! En plus, il n'avait aucune envie d'avaler l'horrible mixture qu'elle lui prescrivait. Le Serpentard grogna et croisa les bras sur son torse.

\- Ce n'est pas si terrible, dit Rose en lui tapotant le bras. De toute façon, ça ira beaucoup mieux après. Madame, ajouta-t-elle à l'intention de l'infirmière, auriez-vous quelque chose contre l'hyperventilation? Mon ami n'avait pas l'air d'aller...

Scorpius écarquilla les yeux.  
 _  
_  
 _Pas un autre médicament! Par Merlin, ait pitié de moi..._ pensa-t-il.

\- Je regrette mais non, déclara Pomfresh au grand soulagement de Scorpius. Il n'en aura pas besoin, dans quelques heures, il pourra retourner à son dortoir. Il aura toujours quelques marques mais il pourra aller en cours demain, comme tout le monde, ajouta-t-elle en tendant un verre bien rempli à son patient.

Le blessé avala sa prescription en fermant les yeux pour ignorer le goût amer qui envahissait sa bouche. La dernière gorgée fût accompagnée de frissons de dégoût. Il toussota. Il sentit la main de Rose dans son dos, qui l'aidait doucement. Lorsqu'il eut fini de s'engouer, il se remit confortablement en place. Ses cheveux lui cachaient les yeux.

L'adolescente dégagea les mèches rebelles de son visage. Il la regarda pendant qu'elle s'activait. Silencieux et immobile comme une statue, la dévorant du regard. Elle arrêta brusquement et s'installa sur sa chaise en baissant la tête. Elle joignit ses mains et les observa. Pourquoi faisait-elle ça? Des pulsions. Des pulsions qu'elle était incapable de retenir. Qui la faisait se sentir heureuse mais aussi très gênée.

Scorpius, lui, était touché face à cette attention. Cela lui donnait un espoir. Il remarquait, peu à peu, le changement de comportement qui se jouait dans chacun des gestes de Rose Weasley. Plus de douceur, de délicatesse, de tendresse...Elle commençait littéralement à ressentir quelque chose pour lui. Il s'en rendait compte...Il attendit que l'infirmière retourne dans son bureau pour recommencer à parler.

\- Alors...

\- Alors..., répéta Rose en fixant toujours ses doigts entremêlés.

\- De quel sujet veux-tu parler?

\- Et toi? questionna la jeune fille en relevant la tête.

\- On pourrait...parler de toi? suggéra le blond

\- Que veux-tu savoir?

 _Tout!_ pensa Scorpius.

\- Quelle est ta couleur favorite?

\- Le violet, répondit automatiquement la jeune rousse.

\- Pourquoi?

\- Parce qu'elle est mystérieuse...Enfin, elle m'en donne l'impression! Et toi?

\- Le vert, dit simplement Scorpius.

\- C'est normal, puisque tu es à Serpentard, ricana Rose.

Scorpius acquiesça lentement...Si seulement elle savait pourquoi le vert était sa couleur favorite, elle en rougirait sans doute.

\- Que fais-tu lorsque tu ne lis pas et que tu ne joues pas au Quidditch? s'empressa de demander Malefoy

\- Je marche, rien de plus...

\- Où vas-tu? demanda le serpentard, confus.

\- Nul part. Je ne sais jamais à l'avance ou je vais. Je me laisse guider par mon corps pendant que mon esprit, lui, est occupé à réfléchir...D'autre questions?

\- Des tonnes! Quelle est ta fleur préférée?

\- Tu t'attends sûrement à ce que je dise les roses non?

\- Ce n'est pas le cas?

\- Tout le monde croit que parce je m'appelle Rose, les roses sont nécessairement mes fleurs favorites. Quant en réalité ; ce sont les jonquilles...

\- Pourquoi?

\- Elle reflètent l'espoir, l'attente...C'est pourquoi je t'ai offert ces fleurs, annonça-t-elle en désignant le petit bouquet qui se trouvait sur la table de chevet.

\- Merci.

\- Ce n'est rien!

Le silence tomba. Les deux adolescents étaient un peu embarrassés mais Scorpius brisa le silence.

\- Comment fais-tu pour connaître leur signification? demanda Scorpius, captivé.

\- Ma grand-mère...

\- Weasley? questionna le blond.

\- Granger.

\- La mère ne ta mère?

Rose acquiesça.

\- Quand j'étais petite, j'allais souvent chez elle pendant les vacances. Je jardinais avec elle. Son jardin était incroyablement grand et il avait des tonnes de variété de fleurs. Elle m'apprenait tout sur les fleurs, me disait que chacune d'elle avait une essence particulière. Un Noël, elle m'avait offert « Le dictionnaire des fleurs ». À l'intérieur, il y avait leur photo, leur description, leur signification et certaines petites légendes...

\- Pourquoi parles-tu de ta grand-mère au passé? Tu ne vas plus chez elle?

La jeune Gryffondor fit non de la tête et Scorpius comprit. Il se sentit affreusement mal d'avoir aborder le sujet.

\- Je suis désolé, s'excusa-t-il, sincère.

\- Ça fait quelques années, ce n'est plus aussi douloureux...

Les larmes embuèrent ses yeux. Scorpius se redressât.

\- Non, s'il te plaît Rosie, ne pleurs pas, lui demanda-t-il subitement.

Il ne voulait surtout pas la voir pleurer, mais à son grand soulagement, elle essuya ses yeux d'un revers de main et sourit.

\- Tu m'as appelé Rosie? demanda-t-elle, surprise.

\- Non j'ai dis Rose.

\- Je t'assure que tu as dis Rosie, sourit la jeune fille.

\- Bon, d'accord! J'ai dis Rosie..., avoua le blond. Hum...Question suivante, as-tu déjà  
embrassé un garçon?

\- Juste un petit bisou sur le front, déclara Rose en rougissant.

Malefoy fût horriblement jaloux de ce mec. Pourquoi l'autre et pas lui?

\- Il a un nom? demanda le Serpentard en contrôlant sa jalousie.

\- Oui, il a un nom mais il s'agit d'une information personnelle...

\- Ah, je vois...C'est quelqu'un que je connais?

\- Plutôt bien..., répondit vaguement la rouquine.

\- Il est de quelle maison?

\- Je t'ai dis que c'était personnelle! Maintenant, chut!

Le garçon poussa un soupir repentit et il continua son interrogatoire jusqu'à ce que Rose décide que c'était maintenant son tour de lui poser des questions. Quelques heures plus tard.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça fait d'être enfant unique? Interrogea-t-elle après avoir bien réfléchit.

\- C'est lassant et ennuyeux! Imagine les Noël! Je n'ai ni frères et sœurs ni cousins ou cousines.

\- Oh, fût tout ce que Rose su dire.

Le silence tomba. Quelques minutes de réflexion et la rouquine posa une seconde question.

\- Combien d'enfants voudrais-tu? demanda-t-elle tout sourire aux lèvres.

Scorpius se racla la gorge. Il ne savait pas trop quoi répondre. Cette question l'avait complètement surpris.

\- Je ne sais pas, quelques uns...sans doute. Répondit le blond en se passant une main dans les cheveux. Autant que ma femme en voudra...

\- Tu veux te marier?

\- Je ne veux pas rester seul toute ma vie...Alors oui, je veux me marier! Tu pourrais changer tes questions? dit Malefoy, légèrement embarrassé.

\- Tu crois qu'un jour, je vais trouver un garçon qui voudra de moi et m'aimera? demanda-t-elle en fixant ses mains. Cormac Junior McLaggen ne compte pas. Je n'étais qu'une prise de plus sur son tableau de chasse...

\- Moi je t'aime bien, ne pu s'empêcher de dire le garçon en évitant le regard de Rose.

\- C'est vrai? Tu m'aimes bien?

 _Un milliard de fois plus que bien_ , pensa le Serpentard.

\- Rose je..., commença le garçon qui avait pris son courage a deux mains.

\- Scorpius! Tu es réveillé, s'écria Mike en entrant dans l'infirmerie en compagnie de Shana.

\- Ce n'est pas possible! s"exclama Scorpius en se tirant les cheveux.

Deux fois il avait tenté de faire sa déclaration et les deux fois, il avait été interrompu! Il avait envie de se frapper la tête contre quelque chose de dur. Il regarda autour de lui, mais rien n'était à sa portée de main.

\- Pomfresh dit que tu peux sortir, tu es libéré! dit Crowley sur un ton enjoué.

\- J'étais occupé, siffla Malefoy entre ses dents.

\- Salut Rose, dit Shana en rejoignant son amie

\- Rose, je voulais te dire...

\- C'est bon, Scorpius...Je vais te laisser avec ton ami, annonça-t-elle en se levant.

\- Non, attends, je veux te dire...

\- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe? Demanda Mike à l'intention de Shana qui haussa les épaules.

Malefoy se leva, les jambes en coton. Il chancela un peu et rattrapa la Gryffondor qui  
s'en allait.

\- Attends, Rosie!

\- Ce que tu veux me dire peut attendre..., déclara la jeune fille.

\- Non, j'en ai assez d'être interrompu! Assez de faire semblant, dit-il en la prenant par les épaules.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes? Demanda la rouquine, déconcertée.

\- Ça fait trop longtemps que ça dure, il faut que je te dise...

Mike et Shana se rapprochèrent et prirent chacun une boite de bonbons qui se trouvaient sur la table de chevet puis commencèrent à les manger. Regardant la scène comme des spectateurs. Yeux grands ouverts pour ne rien manquer. Scorpius Malefoy n'allait pas faire ça!

\- Je ne veux pas être ton ami!

\- Ah non? dit Rose, confuse et un peu en colère.

\- Être ton ami est la dernière chose que je souhaite! Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu n'es rien remarquée...

\- Remarquée quoi? cria la jeune fille en se dégageant des mains du blond.

\- À quel point...je suis désespérément fou amoureux de toi. C'est ça que je voulais te dire...

Rose ne put retenir ses larmes. Elles coulèrent abondamment sur ses joues. Pourquoi pleurait-elle?

\- Moi? questionna-t-elle, la gorge serrée.

\- Oui toi! Tu es la plus magnifique, la plus intelligente, la plus captivante, énuméra-t-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux. Tu ne me crois pas, ajouta-t-il d'une voix faible.

Comment pouvait-elle le croire? Elle ne savait plus quoi penser...

\- C'est bien ce que je craignais, reprit Scorpius avec un soupir. Je suppose donc que je n'ai pas le choix...

\- Pas le choix? De quel choix parles-tu? demanda Rose, en s'essuyant les larmes.

\- De ça.

Il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa. Bien que Malefoy s'était contenté de poser ses lèvres délicatement sur les siennes, elle chancela. Il la touchait à peine, à l'exception de ses doigts posés sur ses épaules. Le baiser était doux et timide, incertain. Rose le ressentait jusque dans la pointe de ses orteils. Quand Scorpius releva la tête pour la regarder, elle le remarqua à peine. À l'intérieur d'elle-même, elle fondait.

\- Est-ce que tu me crois maintenant? questionna-t-il d'une voix profonde.

Les lèvres de la jeune fille picotaient encore. Tellement, qu'elle fut incapable de répondre.

-O.K, dit Scorpius. Je crois que je vais devoir recommencer...

Il se pencha de nouveau vers elle et l'embrassa une seconde fois. Pas comme le premier baiser qu'il lui avait donné. Non, cette fois, il la prit par la taille d'une main et l'autre dans son cou. Le baiser fût rompu trop tôt au goût de la Gryffondor. Pour le Serpentard aussi mais il ne voulait pas abuser...

\- Alors, tu me crois maintenant quand je dis que je suis amoureux de toi? Est-ce que tu me crois quand je dis que j'en ai assez de ne pas pouvoir t'embrasser? C'est une vraie torture, tu sais? Me crois-tu quand je te dis que je veux être _plus_ que ton ami?

\- Hum, hum, répondit la jeune fille en hochant la tête comme une idiote.

Puis, sans que Scorpius ne s'en attende, elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et l'attira contre elle. Et c'est Rose qui l'embrassa, cette fois. Plus loin, Mike et Shana dévorait la dernière boite de friandise et regardait toujours le spectacle.

\- Wow! ÇA c'est un vrai feuilleton télé, dit Shana en fixant son amie qui embrassait Scorpius.

\- C'est quoi un feuilleton télé? Demanda Mike en se tournant vers la jeune asiatique à ses côtés.


	22. Acceptation

**Chapitre 22. Acceptation.**

Rose était complètement bouleversée par le baiser qu'elle venait tout juste de recevoir. Bouleversée par ce que Scorpius ressentait envers elle. Bouleversée d'amour pour lui. Cela lui semblait si évident maintenant. Comme elle avait été aveugle...Tout les regards, les petits sourires qu'il lui avait adressé. Le changement soudain de sa personnalité...

Au début, la jeune fille ne voyait dans les yeux de Malefoy que leur froideur. Elle constatait, à présent, qu'ils n'avaient pourtant rien de glacés. Que ce n'était que leur couleur naturel mais qu'à l'intérieur, brillaient une chaleur et une douceur tellement émouvante. Ses iris gris l'invitaient auprès de lui pour qu'ils puissent la serrer dans ses bras.

Dans la cabane abandonnée, pendant les cours, dans les couloirs, dans la salle sur demande...Le même regard tendre revenait sans cesse à l'esprit de la rouquine. Il l'avait aussi complimenté! De sa façon maladroite, certes, mais il l'avait complimenté.

Scorpius la tenait toujours avec douceur et protection, comme s'il avait peur que Rose ne se volatilise ou disparaisse, que ce ne soit qu'un rêve...Le visage enfouit dans son cou, le garçon respirait l'odeur florale et enivrante de cette chevelure flamboyante, caressant chacune de ses boucles d'une main, profitant du moment.

À chaque fois que le souffle chaud du blond lui effleurait la peau, la Gryffondor frissonnait et son cœur s'emballait. Elle prit une grande respiration avant de commencer à parler.

\- Scorpius, dit-elle d'une voix à peine audible.

Il l'avait entendu mais il ne répondit pas. Avec la gorge nouée par l'émotion, il était incapable de parler. Il avait peur que sa voix tremble, qu'il bégaye, qu'il dise n'importe quoi...

\- Regarde-moi, s'il te plait, murmura Rose.

Scorpius prit une grande respiration. Une longue et profonde respiration puis releva lentement la tête. Il eu du mal à la regarder dans les yeux mais il réussit enfin à accrocher son regard au sien après quelques secondes d'hésitation.

Rose l'observa en silence. Il semblait gêné, mais gêné d'une manière touchante. Malgré les cernes sous ses yeux et ses mèches rebelles, il n'en restait pas moins mignon.

\- Tu n'avais pas besoin de cours particulier, n'est-ce pas? Demanda la rouquine en s'éloignant du garçon pour mieux le contemplé.

\- Hum, ça m'a beaucoup aidé, répondit Scorpius. Enfin, à me rapprocher de toi, ajouta-t-il en rougissant. Je veux dire, mon but était de me rapprocher de toi, mais tes conseils étaient les meilleurs, mes notes en botanique se sont quasiment améliorées...

La jeune fille sourit. Malefoy, quant à lui, se sentait seul. Ses mains vides brûlaient et ce, depuis qu'il ne tenait plus Rose contre lui.

\- Alors..., dit Scorpius.

Il fixait les lèvres de Rose. Maintenant qu'il les avait goûté, comment ferait-il pour s'en passer? Elles étaient douce, sucrées...Tellement meilleures que dans ses rêves. Le blond se mordit, discrètement, la lèvre inférieure. Rose n'était qu'à quelques pas de lui mais pourtant si inaccessible!

\- Lorsque j'ai accepté de t'aider pour tes devoirs, je m'attendais à ce que tu en ais vraiment besoin, expliqua la jeune fille. Malgré les années passées, je n'avais pas prévu qu'au cours de nos rencontres, que je m'attacherais à toi.

Le sang de Scorpius battait si fort dans ses temps qu'il avait de la difficulté à se concentrer sur ce que Rose lui disait.

\- Je ne m'attendais pas à...

La jeune fille arrêta brusquement de parler. Elle baissa la tête, embarrassée.

\- Tu ne t'attendais pas à quoi? insista Scorpius.

\- Je ne m'en suis pas aperçue immédiatement mais, au fil du temps, j'ai remarqué que les battements de mon cœur devenaient incontrôlable chaque fois que tu disais quelques chose de charmant, que tu me souriais, que tu te passais une main dans les cheveux, dit Rose. Je sais ce que je ressens envers toi, mais je ne sais pas comment te le dire...Toi, tu as eu le courage de le faire...

\- S'il te plait, j'ai besoin de te l'entendre dire, supplia Malefoy en lui prenant les mains et l'attirant tout près de lui. Dis-le...

La Gryffondor releva la tête et plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Scorpius. Ce qu'elle y vit la chavira.

\- Ce que je veux dire, c'est que je suis amoureuse de toi..., finit-elle par avouer.

Scorpius ne répondit pas instantanément. Il resta immobile, savourant chacun des mots qu'elle venait de dire. Ses prunelles s'illuminèrent.

\- Je t'aime aussi, Rose Weasley! déclara le blond avec un sourire époustouflant.

Il l'enveloppa de ses bras fort et embrassa sa joue. Il était soulagé maintenant qu'il savait que ses sentiments étaient réciproques. Malefoy effleura le visage et le cou de Rose, du bout des doigts. La jeune fille échappa un petit rire et s'écarta légèrement. Scorpius se raidit, avait-il commis une erreur?

\- Tu me chatouilles, expliqua l'adolescente.

Scorpius s'apaisa, sourit doucement et se pencha pour l'embrasser.

\- Ont-ils l'intention de faire ça tout le reste de la journée? demanda Mike à Shana.

\- Arrête un peu! répondit la brunette en levant les yeux au ciel. Tu ne vois pas comme ils sont mignons? Ils vont bien ensemble, non?

\- Moi, tout ce que je vois, c'est deux personnes qui se lèchent les amygdales, répliqua Mike, un dernier de chocolat à la main.

\- Et moi, dit Shana en se tournant vers Crowley. Ce que je vois, c'est toi avec du chocolat plein le visage!

\- Et alors? Toi aussi!

\- Non, ce n'est pas vrai, je ne...

Sans que la jeune fille ne s'y attende, le Serpentard écrasa le dernier morceau de chocolat sur sa joue.

\- Maintenant, si! Rectifia le brun en souriant de toutes ses dents.

Indignée, Shana essuya sa joue et fronça les sourcils.

\- J'espère pour toi que tu cours vite, mon pote! dit-elle amèrement.

\- Tu ne me connais pas...

\- Pourquoi dis-tu ça?

\- Je ne suis pas du genre à me sauver quand il y a confrontation, répondit-il dans un rictus moqueur. J'aime mieux l'offensive, ajouta-t-il en commençant à chatouiller la jeune fille.

Shana se tortilla dans tout les sens. Rose et Scorpius se tournèrent ensemble, attiré par les rires. Voyant que Mike taquinait son amie, la rouquine sourit.

\- Moi je dis qu'ils vont finir ensemble, dit-elle en riant.

\- Et nous? questionna Malefoy en écartant une mèche du visage de la Gryffondor.

\- Tu veux sortir avec moi? demanda la rouquine.

\- Je ne rêve que de ça, avoua Scorpius en rougissant.

\- J'espérais que tu dirais ça, dit Rose en le prenant par la main.

\- ROSE ! cria Hugo. ROSE, DESCENDS DE TON DORTOIR!

\- Tu n'as pas à me dire quoi faire, petit monstre! déclara la jeune fille en lisant son livre.

\- EH BIEN SI C'EST COMME ÇA, JE VAIS MONTER!

\- Essaye toujours, répondit Rose en haussant les épaules. Tu n'y arriveras jamais.

Hugo n'avait pas du tout bien pris la nouvelle. Sa sœur et Malefoy? Mais où allait le monde?

\- Tu devrais peut-être aller lui parler, dit Shana, couché sur son lit.

\- Il n'a pas à se mêler de ma vie personnelle...

\- Il ne comprend pas, va lui parler...

\- S'il te plait Rosie! supplia le petit roux qui avait renoncé à monter l'escalier.

Rose soupira profondément et sortit du dortoir. Elle descendit le petit escalier en bois et se postant devant son frangin, bras croisés.

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux?

\- Une explication!

\- Il n'y a rien à expliquer, répondit la rouquine en haussant les épaules.

\- Tu fraternises avec l'ennemi...

\- Quoi?!

\- Qu'est ce qu'il t'a fait? Il t'a donné une sorte de potion? Il t'a ensorcelé? questionna Hugo en tournant autour de sa sœur pour l'examiner.

\- Arrête de dire des bêtises, soupira Rose en roulant les yeux.

\- Il est maléfique ce mec...

\- Tu ne le connais même pas! s'écria la rouquine.

\- J'en sais assez sur lui pour savoir qu'il est tout sauf bon...

\- Et toi, tu crois que tu es mieux? demanda Rose.

\- On ne parle pas de moi, mais de Malefoy.

\- Il a un prénom, dit la jeune fille en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Je m'en fiche! Il n'en reste pas moins un MALEFOY!

\- Arrête de raconter n'importe quoi! Ce n'est pas parce qu'il est un Malefoy que Scorpius  
est forcément _mauvais_.

Rose en avait raz le bol. Son petit frère était exaspérant!

\- N'oublie pas qu'il m'a aidé quand McLaggen est devenu trop accaparant...

\- Tu parles! C'est Malefoy qui a prit la raclé et c'est toi qui a mis McLaggen K.O, répliqua Hugo.

\- Oui, peut-être, mais c'est grâce à Scorpius qu'il ne m'aies rien arrivé!

\- Pff! fit le petit garçon dans une moue boudeuse.

\- S'il te plait, laisse lui une chance, Hugo!

\- Mmm...

Hugo bouda quelques minutes. Il se sentait trahi par sa propre sœur. Comment avait-elle fait pour tomber amoureuse d'un garçon comme Malefoy? C'était carrément insultant, il avait joué les héros et voilà que sa grande sœur lui tombe subitement dans les bras...Un garçon qu'elle détestait depuis la première année! C'était totalement insensé!

\- Il m'a montré qu'il n'était pas méchant. Il est même très gentil quand on prend le temps de le connaître, ce que j'ai fais..., expliqua calmement Rose.

\- Oui mais, toi-même tu disais qu'il avait tous les défauts possibles au monde! répliqua Hugo.

\- C'était avant que je prenne le temps de vraiment le connaître...Fais pareil, je t'en pris! Je vais avoir besoin de ton soutien quand papa le saura...

\- Je ne sais pas...

\- Pour moi, supplia la rouquine en prenant son petit frère par les épaules.

Hugo réfléchit quelques instants. Il n'avait pas très envi de devenir ami avec ce Serpentard mais il devait reconnaître que Scorpius ne lui avait fait aucune farce déplaisante cette année...Et si Rose le juge assez bien pour sortir avec lui, cela signifie peut-être qu'il n'est pas aussi méchant qu'il le croit.

\- Je peux bien essayer mais, je ne te garantit rien, finit-il par dire.

\- Merci Hugo! s'écria sa grande sœur en l'embrassant sur la joue. Tu es le meilleur des petits frères.

\- Beurk! s'exclama le rouquin en essuyant sa joue.

Les semaines passèrent tranquillement. Les feuilles des arbres tombèrent pour laisser place à une petite neige du mois de novembre. Même si Scorpius n'avait plus besoin de cours particuliers, Rose et lui se rencontraient tout de même pour faire leurs devoirs dans la salle sur demande. La jeune fille était installée parterre tandis que Scorpius se trouvait sur le divan. Un divan qui aurait très bien pu accueillir deux personnes mais Rose refusait catégoriquement. Elle savait pertinemment que si elle rejoignait son petit ami, les deux ne feraient pas leurs travaux scolaires.

Au bout d'un moment, Rose releva la tête de son parchemin et regarda Malefoy. Il semblait extrêmement concentré dans sa lecture, tellement, qu'il en avait les sourcils froncés. La jeune fille n'avait presque pas avancée dans les problèmes qu'elle devait résoudre. Elle pensait trop. Rose soupira et abandonna. Elle ferma son livre et son pot d'encre.

\- Tu as déjà terminée?! s'étonna le garçon.

\- Penses-tu? Je n'ai fais que deux problèmes en vingt minutes! Ça me déprime de voir que tu réussis à travailler. Je pense trop à toi...

Scorpius lâcha sa plume et éclata de rire. Charmant.

\- Tu crois? Au moins, tu as réussis deux problèmes, moi je relis le premier depuis tout à l'heure et je n'ai pas réussi à comprendre un seul mot...

\- Ah bon? Tu avais l'air si concentré...

\- Je pensais à toi, dit le blond en ouvrant timidement les bras, en signe d'invitation.

Le garçon n'était pas du tout certain que sa petite amie (comme il aimait ces mots) accepterait mais à son grand contentement, elle se leva et alla se blottir dans ses bras. Heureux, il la serra contre lui et caressa son dos.

\- Alors, tu penses à moi? plaisanta Scorpius.

\- Et toi?

\- Toujours! Même quand je dors..., chuchota-t-il en posant son front contre le sien.

Il joua avec les cheveux bouclés de Rose. Enroulant une mèche autour de son doigt.

\- Pourquoi joues-tu toujours avec mes cheveux? Demanda la jeune fille en riant.

\- Tu n'aimes pas ça?

\- C'était juste une question.

\- Tes cheveux sont doux et amusants, répondit-il en tirant sur une boucle qui rebondit. Mais ne crois pas que je t'aime simplement pour tes cheveux, ajouta-t-il en enfouissant son visage dans le cou de Rose. Tu sens terriblement bon...

Il embrassa son cou. Elle échappa un petit rire.

\- Ton rire est une vraie mélodie, il me donne envi de rire moi aussi! Continua Scorpius en l'embrassant sur la joue. Ta peau est douce...

\- Arrête, je vais rougir, dit la jeune fille en riant doucement.

\- J'adore te faire rougir, répliqua Malefoy en lui caressant la joue du bout des doigts.

Il arrêta de la taquiner et elle posa sa tête sur son épaule.

\- Je me demande comment mes parents vont réagir lorsqu'ils sauront pour nous deux, dit Rose après quelques minutes de silence. Ma mère sera contente mais mon père, lui, m'inquiète un peu...

\- À moi aussi, tu sais? dit Scorpius dans un rire nerveux.

\- Tu as peur? Ce n'est que mon père, dit Rose en souriant.

\- Je ne crois pas que ton père, moi et les mots « petit ami » dans la même pièce serait très prudent...Tout ça en sachant qu'il est protecteur et qu'il déteste les Malefoy. Or, je suis ton petit ami ET un Malefoy, déclara le garçon. Il est un peu normal que je sois un peu terrifié par lui...

\- Alors ça veut dire que tu ne veux pas passer Noël avec ma famille et moi? interrogea Rose.

-Tu m'invites à passer les fêtes avec toi? s'enthousiasma Scorpius.

\- Seulement si tu en as envie...Tu m'as dit que tes vacances étaient super ennuyantes et...

Elle n'eût pas la possibilité de finir sa phrase que Scorpius plaquait déjà ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il accepta sans hésiter la proposition de Rose. Même si cela impliquait de rencontrer Ronald Weasley, le père un peu trop protecteur de sa petite amie...


End file.
